My Sugar Baby
by Nina bluesky
Summary: A desperate Emily, financially broken, she will look to be pampered by a sponsor; in the search for a 'sugar daddy' and easy money… what will be the thing that Emily will find? - Emison story - Emily and Alison
1. Chapter 1

**Hello,**

 **So like I announced it before, a lot of emison stories will come from me, I know that I gave publishing dates for all the works but some professional stuffs came and I will be delaying the other works for a moment, too much on my plate ^^.**

 **So concerning this story, it will be a short story, no more than 10 chapters, so hope you like it, any comment is appreciate it ^^**

 **Everything between double quotes it's dialogue " "**

 **Chapter 1**

"He's dead… LIAR! He said he was going to be always with me! That, he would always protect me! But he's not here! He left me behind! He's gone and I'm here… lost without him…"

For the past 8 months, Emily Fields has been grieving her father's death; they said grieving has different phases but for Emily, she has been stuck in the same limbo for 8 months, there weren't phases on her grieving; just a huge hole on her chest, a sorrow she has been trying to drown in alcohol but it hasn't worked. Emily was a complete mess; she knew it, her friends knew it, the entire world knew it at exception of her mom, Pam Fields; Emily sighed hard thinking on her mom; Pam had no idea what Emily was doing with her life, Pam didn't know that Emily lost her scholarship, neither that she was going to drop the university, without scholarship, there was no way she could pay the tuition fees. The brunette just groaned on how miserable was her life, she was on the sofa of her friend Sara, since Emily lost the scholarship; she has been crashing on Sara's couch; the brunette just jumped up when a bag of Cheetos hit her head…

Emily. – "What the hell?!"

Sara scolds. – "Exactly! What the hell! You said you would clean up and, look! Is this clean for you?!"

Emily. – "Sorry, I just…" (Sighs) "I'm gonna clean now…"

The brunette stood up and dragged her body all over the apartment, cleaning her own mess. Emily took out the trash, when she returned to the apartment, she sat on the sofa with a sad look on her face and Sara sat at her side, offering her a soda…

Emily. – "No beer?"

Sara. – "No… no for you…"

(Emily's phone ringing)

Sara. – "Are you not gonna answer it…?"

Emily says while looking at her phone. – "No… it's my mom again… I can't deal with her right now…"

Sara took the phone of Emily and answered the call…

Sara. – "Hi, Ms. Fields…"

Emily mumbles. – "What are you doing?!"

Sara ignores the brunette and continues talking with Pam…

Sara. – "Yeah, she's here at my side, I will give her the phone now, nice to talk with you Ms. Fields…"

The blonde puts the phone on Emily's ear and the brunette has no other choice than answering it. Emily glances at her friend but Sara just smirks. The brunette starts talking with her mom, she tries to keep a trivial talk, Emily says nothing that could reveal her true actual life; Emily lies about her good grades and, about how great she was doing on school; she really sounded happy, it was such a great act that she even started to believe it; she came back to really with sadness when Pam cried on the phone…

Emily. – "Mom… don't cry please…"

Pam says with tears. – "Sorry, Emmy, these are happy tears, really honey, you've no idea how happy you're making me, telling me all of this… knowing you're doing so great, it makes me very happy…"

Emily grips on her chest; she could feel a dagger nailing on her heart, the dagger of shame, of lies… she knew that she was doing wrong but hearing those words of her mom, there was no way she could come clean, now and, say the truth to Pam, no now at least. Emily was lost on her own remorse when Pam said some unexpected news…

Pam. – "I'm so happy knowing you're doing well Emmy, please don't go MIA again with me ok?" (Chuckles) "Anyway, I'm calling you because I'm happy to tell you that I already paid my ticket to visit you on California for Thanksgiving…"

Emily says with a higher tone of voice. – "You what?!"

Pam. – "I'm visiting you on Thanksgiving…" (Sighs) "Celebrating the holidays here at home… alone... I... I can't… it's too soon… a lot of memories in this house… a lot of memories with your Dad…"

Emily sighs. – "Yeah, I know…"

Pam. – "So I thought about it and, I've never been in California and I want to celebrate the holidays with my dear Emmy so… I'm coming to you for the holidays… is that ok with you?"

Emily says with a shaky voice. – "Yeah… sure…"

Pam smiles and Emily smiles too, hearing how happy her mom sounded on the phone; they continue talking for a while and then the call ends; her friend Sara heard all the conversation and she just approaches to the brunette when Emily turns down the phone…

Sara. – "So Ms. Fields is coming… that's great! It will be nice to finally know her… OH! Do you think she will cook us a turkey?! Damn, it has been years since I had a familiar Thanksgiving meal…"

Emily snaps. – "Really?! Turkey?!"

Sara shrugs her shoulders and says. – "What?!"

Emily. – "Don't you see?! In exactly three months my mom will come and realize that I'm being lying to her! That I lost the scholarship! That I'm a homeless girl crashing on the sofa of a friend…"

Sara. – "A really nice, beautiful friend that has been very kind…"

Emily. – "Sara! Really?!"

Sara. – "What?! I'm not lying on my qualities…" (Smirks)

Emily just shakes her head and, put her hands on her face; Sara pats Emily's back…

Sara. – "Relax, we can fix this…"

Emily. – "How?!"

Sara. – "Well, technically, you can get in the university again; you just need to pay the semester…"

Emily. – "Huh… and with what money?! Even if I find a work, no way that I will earn enough money to roll in again... I mean... It's impossible to make it in less than three months!"

Sara. – "Mmm... It's not impossible... I really believe you can do it..."

Emily raises an eyebrow and, Sara says...

Sara. – "You could do what I do... you get a 'sugar daddy', someone who would pay your school for you… you should do that…"

Emily. – "No, no, no… look Sara, like your friend, you know I don't like what you're doing... I don't like that kind of work… but I respect your decisions…"

Sara. – "Look Em, it's really not that bad, I know what you think about it, but you're wrong, it's not prostitution, it's just lonely rich people, looking for company, beautiful company… really… some of my daddies have never tried to make a move on me; they just love my company… eating with me in nice restaurants, just having someone to talk and someone who is there to listen whatever they want to say…"

Emily. – "I don't know…" (Sighs) "I'm not in my best right now and, besides, I'm not into guys and you know it…"

Sara. – "I know, but like I told you, some guys just want someone to escort them on some events, you can pretend only that… or maybe find a 'sugar mama'; I know there are also rich women looking for sugar babies… once, I had a 'sugar mama' but that woman was too crazy for me to handle… Talia…" (She gets chills just remembering the woman) "Just saying her name; makes me shiver…"

Emily smirks with sarcasm. – "Well, thanks; your comment really sold the deal for me, knowing that I can get involved with a crazy old woman, it really makes me want to go for it…" (Sighs) "Look, thanks for the offer but, I already had enough craziness with my ex, Paige, I don't need more crazy bitches in my life, so thanks but I will pass… no more crazy bitches for me…"

Sara. – "Ok, ok, there are crazy people in the world but, really Em?! In your actual situation, It's that or coming clean with your mom…"

Emily groans but the idea of confessing the truth to her mom, it was actually worse than dealing with a crazy old woman…

Emily. – "And you think I could just do it… you know… being a sugar baby for just some months, just enough to pay at least the next semester…?"

Sara nods. – "Sure… look at you, you've the body, the charm... I'm very sure you're able to catch a really good 'sugar daddy/mama', someone very rich…"

Emily bites her lips and after thinking about it, she says. – "Ok… let's do this, then…"

Sara. – "Really?!"

Emily nods. – "Yeah… I'm already on the lower point of my life so, what the heck…"

Sara. – "Well that's the spirit! I guess… anyway, come on, we need to do something about your image, you're coming with me tonight to this event that will be done for 'sugar daddies & sugar babies" and you need to look hot!"

Emily rolls her eyes but let her friend Sara to take the lead. Sara dresses Emily for the party. And, at night, they arrived to a VIP party, it was an event organized by one of the many web sites where sugar daddies looked for sugar babies. Emily saw a lot of people using masks and Sara told her that some of the sugar daddies liked to keep their true faces hided; Emily found it a little creepy but she was already there so, she was despaired enough to give it a try. The brunette was looking stunning, with a smocking black tighter dress and, a beautiful make-up; Sara really did her best work on Emily; once in the party, Emily stared at her friend Sara, the brunette was impresed of how well Sara interacted with everyone, how flirted she was; Emily tried to mimic her friend but, when some old men tried to approach, she just pulled them away with the disgusting look that she always has for men…

Sara whispers in Emily's ear. – "Change that attitude, ok? They want 'sugar'… sweet… no bitter sweet..."

Emily rolls her eyes; she definitely wasn't in the right place; she was annoyed by all the advices Sara was giving her so, Emily decides to walk away from Sara and just, getting lost between all the people. Emily was ready to leave, it was pointless to be there if she couldn't stand it; before leaving, she passes by the snack table and decides to put some snacks on her purse; she was putting some extravagant snacks on a napkin, in order to put them into her purse and in the same time, she was eating too; at the same time, on the party, music started to play, the playlist started with the song 'Not afraid Anymore' of Halsey, Emily smiles because she loves that song; the brunette was putting a huge snack on her mouth and, she just dropped it from her mouth when she looked at what she thought it was an angel; Emily's eyes got bigger when she saw from the distance a stunning blonde, **_"An angel?"_** Emily thought, the brunette followed the blonde with her eyes and she wasn't the only one drooling all over; the blonde was walking with style, with so much confidence that she looked like royalty; refined, elegand, imposing, everyone just lets free the path for her; the blonde wasn't using any mask so, Emily could admire the angelical face of the blonde; Emily just felt a tingle on her body when she saw the ocean blue eyes of the blonde, they were the most precious eyes, Emily has ever seen in her life; the brunette was so taking by the beauty of the blonde, so hypnotized by the blonde that, without thinking, Emily started to follow her in the distance; for a moment, she follows her for the entire party and then, Emily panicks when she loses the blonde from her sight; the brunette turns her head in all directions, looking for the blonde; she finds a blonde but, sighs with frustration when she notices that it wasn't the blonde she was looking for; Emily sighs deeply and decides to walk back, looking for the exit; but in the big building, she gets lost on her path, the club was huge and without thinking, Emily found herself lost and, someone else noticed it…

A man. – "You look lost… can I help you? Where were you going?"

Emily. – "Hi… mmm… I'm looking for the exit…"

A man. – "Already leaving? Can I do something to change your mind…?"

Emily shakes her head

A man. – "Well, at least let me try… 1 drink…"

Emily rubs the back of her neck and sighs. – "I-I-I don't know…"

A man. – "Come on, just one drink…"

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "Mmm… come on Emily, you came to this party for something…" (Sighs)

Emily nods. – "Ok… one drink…"

The man smiled and guided the brunette to the terrace of the club; this area was exclusive for the richest guests; Emily knew it because Sara told her so, the brunette tried her best to smile and be all 'sugar' like Sara taught her; she was really making a great effort and the other guy noticed it. One drink became 2... 3... several; between drinks, the man put down his mask and, revealed his face, he said his name to the brunette, Lorenzo, according with his talk, Lorenzo was just a new rich; he just got a lot of money from the lottery, it looked like the guy was with luck as he just won the lottery, twice in a row, it was one kind of a record according with him; Lorenzo was really flattering himself a lot, Emily found it irritating but, she lust kept it to herself and smiled to the man, trying to be sweet and kind; after a lot of drinks, Lorenzo got drunk and his hand tried to touch Emily's thigh but the brunette stood up before he could lie a hand on her; the brunette used the excuse of the bathroom to walk away; she really went to the bathroom but she wasn't thinking on coming back; Emily was in the bathroom, she was alone, throwing water to her face…

Emily sighs. – "Geez Emily, what were you thinking, coming to a place like this?!" (Sighs) "I'm going home…"

The brunette jumps of shock when someone slams the door and get inside the bathroom, it was Lorenzo, drunken and with a huge grin on his face…

Emily. – "This is the ladies bathroom…"

Lorenzo didn't reply he just slowly approached and Emily tried to walk away but he grabbed her tight; he was stronger than the brunette, they struggled and Emily felt disgusting when Lorenzo touched her butt; Lorenzo tried to kiss her but, Emily didn't let him and he got mad so, he slapped Emily's cheek, he did it with so much strength that Emily fell on the floor, lying down in the floor, Emily got really scared of what the drunken guy could do to her, she was showing a lot of fear in her face when someone else got inside the bathroom…

Lorenzo turns towards the open door and smirks. – "Do you wanna join us…?" (Smirks) "Come on… join us… I'm so rich… I can make all your dreams true…" (Smirks)

Emily gulps and stays speechless under the proposition that Lorenzo was making, but she was actually most shocked of the big smirk that she saw on the blonde who once before had caught her attention during the party.

The blonde gives him a seductive smile and walks towards him in a sexy way, the blonde looked smocking hot so, Lorenzo just bites his lips and shows a lot of lust; he was so focus on the neckline of the white dress of the blonde and the huge boobs of the blonde, that he was really off guard when the blonde kicks him in the balls, it was a strong kick that made him curled on the floor with a lot of pain…

Lorenzo. – "You bitch! You've no idea of who I'm…"

The blonde smirks. – "I know who you're… a pathetic new rich…"

The blonde kicks him again and again, without stop till the man gets unconscious, she slowly approaches to the brunette and, help her to stand up; Emily was still in shock with what just happened; the blonde looks to the red cheek of the brunette and says that it needs ice; she guides them out of the bathroom looking for ice.

Emily was sitting in a sofa, in the terrace, rubbing a bag of ice against her red cheek and she just stares at the blonde, who's huffing, scolding and yelling to the staff of the organizers of the event; Emily couldn't hear what she was saying but, looking at the pale faces of the organizers and the lethal gaze of the blonde, Emily was sure that the blonde was really fumigating against them; the blonde yells a little more before the staff walks towards Emily and says 'sorry'; Emily wasn't sure how to act so she just accepts the apology and, the staff leaves them alone. Emily smiles when she sees her beautiful angel, who just rescued her earlier, walking towards her and sitting at her side, the brunette looks at her hero and she just blushes, feeling taken by those blue crystal eyes of the blonde…

Emily says with a shy voice. – "Thanks…"

The blonde looks at her, up and down, she analyzes the girl and, looking at Emily shy side and, what just almost happened with Lorenzo, the blonde realizes, the brunette was a newbie on the field of sugar babies and sugar daddies… The blonde orders a martini and once she gets her drink, she sits very close to Emily and says...

The blonde. – "You're new on this…"

Emily tries to sound cool. – "Well, I've been in masked parties before and…"

The blonde smirks. – "Oh, no honey… It wasn't a question… it's obvious you're a newbie…" (She bites the olive of her martini and Emily bites her lips, she wishes to be that olive and the blonde smirks) "Come on… a newbie naïve girl like you shouldn't be alone on this party of wolves…"

The brunette blushes and without hesitation she grabs the hand of the blonde and, follows the girl, they walk around the party, the angel of golden hair easy manages herself on the party and, Emily just looks at her with admiration and devotion; the blonde angel just talks about superficial stuffs and explains to Emily how that kind of party worked; Emily smiles because the blonde takes the time to explain her a lot of stuffs and makes her feel safe…

Emily. – "Thanks… sorry to take your time… I feel better now… If you wanna go and socialize with the others… I think I will be able to handle it now, thanks to your tips…"

The blonde says with a sarcastic tone. – "Am I really so bad company that you're blowing me off…? Aouch… that hurts, brunette…"

Emily gulps and waves her hands while she says. – "No, no, no! It's not that… I just… I don't want to continue being an inconvenient for you… you came here to find a 'sugar daddy' and I'm obstructing your way… I don't want to get in your way… that's all…"

The blonde laughs very laud and, Emily looks confused because she doesn't get why the blonde is laughing so loud…

The blonde laughs. – "You really made me laugh, girl! No everyone has done that… you're definitely something…"

Emily. – "I don't see what was so funny?"

The blonde smirks and bites her bottom lip while she stares at Emily's legs. The blonde stares at the brown eyes of the brunette and says while she looks at her into the eyes…

The blonde smirks. – "I find hilarious that you see me as a 'sugar baby'… "

Emily. – "And you're not…? Are you someone of the staff that organizes these parties?! Or are you just teasing me? For all that you've told me today, you maybe see yourself as a pro on this… but if you're here looking for a rich old man to be your sponsor, you're a sugar baby, just like me…"

The blonde teases. – "Oh… so you think I'm a pro sugar baby now…"

Emily. – "I don't know… mmm… how old are you?"

The blonde. – "20… and you?"

Emily. – "22… mmm… you're too young for doing this don't you think? How many sugar daddies has you dated?!"

The blonde didn't answer, she replies with another question. – "What are you doing here?"

Emily. – "What do you mean…?"

The blonde. – "What are you looking in a place like this? Are you here to connect with people? Are you here for fun? For the adrenaline? Are you looking for love?" (She mocks) "Do you believe you will find your prince charming in a place like this?"

Emily. – "I'm definitely not looking for love or charming princes! This isn't fun for me… I just … my friend Sara told me that I could find a sponsor to resolve my money issues and, I really need the money... I'm really looking for a sponsor and, I don't know... maybe also, some kind of a mentor… I don't know…" (Sighs) "I'm just in a really bad place right now…"

The blonde ses the transparency in Emily's words and says. – "Never show your vulnerability… in particular, in a place like this…"

Emily nods, the blonde finishes her drink and says while she plays with the empty glass of her martini…

The blonde. – "So... no prince charming…?"

Emily shakes her head. – "No… I'm not into guys in that way…"

The blonde smirks. – "Really?!"

Emily nods and asks. – "And you… what are you looking in a place like this?"

The blonde looks at her into the eyes and replies. – "A breeze of fresh air… and I think I just found it…"

Emily looks confused and she gets more confused when the blonde gets very close and whispers in her ear…

The blonde whispers in a sexy way. – "Leave with me… now…"

Emily bites her lips, she feels a tingle on her body and, for an instant she closes her eyes; before knowing, she was already following the blonde angel to the parking; Emily's eyes got bigger of surprise when she saw the car of the blonde, a red Lamborghini diablo; the blonde opened the doors and indicated Emily to get in, the brunette did as it was told; they drove for a while on the city until they arrived to a jazz club underground… it was very exclusive… they got in and, for Emily that night was just magical, they had the best dinner with the best music and, it was like a dream for the brunette

In the end of the night, the blonde drove Emily home, to the apartment of Sara, in front of the building; they were shaking hands, saying good byes when Emily remembered that she didn't know the name or anything personal about her blonde angel….

Emily – "Thanks for everything tonight… I had a great time… mmm… can you tell me your name?"

The blonde teases. – "Why? Do you wanna see me again?"

Emily blushes. – "Well, I think that in the next party it would be nice to have a familiar face with a name on it…"

The blonde. – "Are you going to go again to those parties?"

Emily sighs. – "Well, I didn't get any 'sugar daddy' so…"

The blonde. – "You're not into men… how are you going to manage a 'sugar daddy'…?"

Emily. – "Not everything is about sex! Sara told me there are some sugar daddies that just want company and someone to escort them to places…"

The blonde laughs with irony. – "Yeah… sure…"

Emily gulps and looks down while she asks. – "With how many sugar daddies, has you dated anyway? You didn't answer my question in the club…"

The blonde replies with a huge grin. – "Zero…"

Emily looks confused, she couldn't believe what she was hearing; Emily was so lost on her thoughts that she didn't notice when Alison got closer to her till she felt the breath of the blonde, on her face; the blonde was face to face with Emily. The girl grabs Emily's chin and guides Emily's face towards her while she says…

The blonde whispers as she brushes her lips against Emily's lips. – "Don't fall in love…"

Emily says with confusion. – "Wh…?"

The blonde connects their lips and deepens the kiss when she put her hand on Emily's neck. The blonde's tongue dominates Emily's mouth and the brunette let out a little moan from the French kiss that the blonde was giving her; the blonde smirks when she sees the impact of her kiss on Emily; a dizzy Emily stays like a zombie while the blonde walks towards her car and, before getting inside the car, she turns towards Emily and says…

The blonde. – "I'll pick you tomorrow at 2pm, be ready at time… I don't like to wait…"

The blonde gets inside the car but before leaving, the brunette says...

Emily. – "Wait! You haven't given me your name!"

The blonde turns on the motor of her car and with a big smirk, she replies...

Alison. – "I'm Alison DiLaurentis and, from now on, you will be my sugar baby…"

Emily. - "WHAT?!"

Alison blows a kiss to the brunette and says. - "See you tomorrow..."

Emily's mouth drops open and Alison just laughs, looking the reaction of the brunette before taking off and leaving a speechless Emily...

 _Looks like appearance can be deceiving and Emily just caught a young sugar mama._

 _Every girl fantasizes about finding her prince charming and after this encounter, Emily started to fantasized the idea of 'charming princess' too, but careful Emily, she may look like an angel, talk like an angel but she's not exactly a white knight, she's actually a dark princess with a cold heart… will you be able to melt the ice walls of Alison's heart?_


	2. Epilogue

Hello my Emison sweethearts; I know, it took me a long long time to write but let's face it, the waiting it just makes it so much better and time breeds wisdom… _**(* grin *)**_

Well, I officially welcome you to this 'sugar' world and unlike the tittle, this story will not sweeten your ears; sex, lies, scandal and so much more… don't expect a fairy tale from me, this is not Cinderella's story but I gotta say, it has something that will not crush your expectations…

But where are my manners?! I haven't done the introductions, so let's start…

 _ *** Alison DiLaurentis:**_

 _\- 20 years old, Geminis, single_

 _- **Family** : Father (Kenneth – dead); Mother (Jessica – alcoholic); younger sister (Hanna – Alison's precious treasure)_

 _- **Only actual friend / partner in business / parental figure:** Erza Fitz, he's her conscience…_

 _- **Ex's:** Samara Cook (Bad breakup), after Samara, just random girls, 'sugar babies' no one worthy to mention… at least not yet…_

 _\- IT Entrepreneur; this girl's not the typical blonde, she's smarter of what she looks like, with natural talent to make business and because she's really good on reading people; it didn't take her a long time to make it to the top again… Again? Yes, again, because since she was born, she has always been part of the Elite; Being a DiLaurentis was reason to be proud, yes it was until her father went bankrupt and killed himself._

 _With all the debts & humiliation over them, with a hopeless mother and her precious little sis clinging on her; at young age, Alison stepped up in the business world and with the help of Erza, she re-build the DiLaurentis Empire. The blonde changed the name of the company to 'AD' and now she's also known as 'AD'._

 _- **Her Mantra:** "Love? Overrated... Power! That's the real deal... power  & money... if you've those 2 things; you can secure everything else..."_

 _- **Her Achilles heel:** Her little sis, Hanna… if you really have a dead wish, you will definitely get it granted if you mess with Ms. Hanna DiLaurentis… no one mess with her precious Hanna…_

 _ **\- Her rivals:** The Hastings (especially Spencer Hasting, her ex-former BF); The Drake (especially her cousin Cece); The Kahn and whoever mess with Hanna will get too into her blacklist… _

_*** Hanna DiLaurentis**_

 _\- 17 years old; Aries; Hanna is actually a complete brat, spoiled by her big sis Alison; she's reckless, stubborn; still angry with life for what happen with her Dad, she found comfort on the spoiled life that her sister provides her; parties, money, no limits… it's definitely good to be the precious Hanna…_

 _ **\- Her Achilles heel:** Her mom, Jessica. Since little, Hanna has been always bullied by her mom about her weight and that has caused her eating disorders, disorders that she's keeping as a secret from Alison. Because Hanna knows that if Alison finds out about it, she will destroy Jessica for it…_

 _ **\- Friends:** Mona (blogger and nasty girl), Aria (romantic and innocent), her besties are completely on opposite sides; Mona and Aria are always acting like the 'devil'  & the 'angel' when Hanna is in a dilemma… let's see which side will this little blonde finally decline when the time comes…_

 _ **\- Rivals:** Everyone that is enemy of Alison, is also enemy of Hanna; no one mess with these two blondes and definitely no one should try to get in the middle of them too; Alison's affection is just for Hanna, because if you think that Alison is overprotective towards Hanna, you've no idea of how Hanna reacts when she sees someone getting in the middle of Alison and her, so careful Emily, Hanna doesn't share Alison's heart and she will definitely do anything in her power to keep it like that; if you don't believe me, just asked to the Ex of Alison; because for little Hanna, no one is enough worthy for her big sis… _

_*** Spencer Hastings**_

 _\- 20 years old, Libra; the 'A' girl, the 'perfect' girl under the eyes of the entire world; always doing her best on keeping the Hastings' name up high, even if that means to give the back on her BF, I mean her ex-BF because a Hastings can't be around with someone that could stain her name right…?_

 _Being a Hastings is not an easy job, always pretending to be perfect; it has its consequence, if you don't believe me, ask to Spencer's stomach… pills and coffee is the only thing that it's getting these days and that diet will definitely hit this rich pretentious girl when she lets expect it…_

 _ **\- Family:** Peter  & Veronica (parents); Melissa & Jason (siblings)_

 _ **\- Social cercle:** Melissa's friends (Ian, Wren, Cece, Jenna, Noel) _

_**\- Love interest:** Toby (her bodyguard that's actually her secret lover)_

And now, we left for the end, our sweet Emily…

 _ *** Emily Fields**_

 _\- 22 years old, Aquarius; single_

 _ **\- Family:** Wayne (Dad – dead), Pam (Mom)_

 _ **\- Only actual friend:** Sara Harvey (actual 'roomie')_

 _- **Ex's:** Paige (Nasty breakup)_

 _\- This innocent naïve girl lost her way after the dead of her Dad; great swimmer and good student; she got a scholarship to study in California; scholarship that she recently lost by dropping her grades and being kicked out of the swim team for showing up drunken. Now, Emily desperate for money to pay her tuition fees, she will get into the 'sugar' world and she will be pampered by Alison, aka AD._

 _This brunette is not able to separate pleasure and love; still believing in fairy tales and rainbows; this girl will fall hard for her sponsor; but let's see if this mermaid will be able to swim her way directly into Alison's heart and dodges all the obstacles… no one says that love was an easy thing and it will be more complicated when the Exs will re-emerged on the picture…_

Now that the main presentations are done, you have a clear idea of who you will see in this 'sugar' world… A glamorous life is sweet, especially when you have a sugar mama but let's see how that works for our sweet Emily… so stay tuned… this will be kind of a ride…


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello, sorry for not publishing sooner but the last episode of PLL just messed with my emison feelings and block my mind… now… let's focus on this 'sugar world'; this chapter will follow the day after their 1** **st** **encounter…**

 **Chapter 2**

 _ **(DiLaurentis house, at 8am)**_

Spotted, AD lying down on her comfortable bed, eyes glued, reading a file; I wonder what is keeping her so entertained...?  
Alison. - "22 years old; single child... mmm... her grades dropped after her Dad's death; so that's why you're in a bad place right now... mmm... let's see the photo of your ex..." (Face of disgusting) "Augh... what a bad taste you have brunette..."  
(Phone ringing)  
Alison (on the phone). - "Hi Erza... thanks for the file..."  
Erza. - "You know that looking into the lives of your love interesting's it's not part of my job right?"  
Alison mocked. - "Love interesting's?!" (Mocking laughs) "Please... she's just a new amusement... a breeze of fresh air..."  
Erza. - "Well, call it as you want but please stop asking me this kind of favors... acting as a detective it's not my thing... ok?!" (Sighs) "Ali? Are you listing to me?!"  
Alison smirked. - "No really... aughs... look at her exs! Was she blind?!" (She looked down at her watch and said with a big smile) "Ok Erza, I've to go... let's talk later ok…"

She hangs out before Erza could say something, so typical of her. Rushing out of bed, getting ready with a big smile on her face, those blue eyes are glowing of happiness, but don't get too excited, this glowing it's not because of Emily; no… this growing and happiness, just one person can produce such feelings on this cold blood blonde…

 _ **(LA Airport, at 10am)**_

It looks like someone is coming back home, with sunglass over her eyes in order to cover her huge handover and her two besties at her side; Hanna is walking with style as the Queen Bee she's; she eventually winked an eye to some pilots walking beside them…

Aria blushed. – "Hann! They're too old for you!"

Hanna smirked. – "Hey! I don't say anything when you're daydreaming about Erza…"

Aria blushed more and the other girls just laughed, amused by Aria's reaction.

Mona. – "Anyway… should we call a ta-…"

The brunette didn't end her sentence because as soon as they got out of the gate of the plane, someone was already waiting for them… well actually waiting for Hanna…

Alison ran towards her little sis, she hugged her and put a lot of kisses all over Hanna's face…

Hanna blushed. – "Ali! Everybody is watching us!"

Alison pouted. – "But I missed you!"

Hanna chuckled. – "Ali… it was just a week…"

Alison hugged her tighter and rubbed her cheek against Hanna's cheek as she said. – "Exactly! An entire week! It was awful! You're not leaving me ever again that long! Didn't you miss me?!"

Aria chuckled. – "Yes she did… each night she looked at your Instagram…"

Hanna murmured. – "Ar….!"

Alison smiled and said as she caressed Hanna's head. – "Come on girls, I invite you for breakfast; I want to know how was your week in Paris"

Mona. – "It was great, thank you for paying us everything…. It was amazing being in Paris for the fashion week…"

Aria nodded. – "Yeah thanks…"

Alison. – "It's nothing… now, what would you like to eat?"

Hanna. – "I'm not hungry…" (She looked at the pout and puppy eyes of her big sis and chuckled) "Fine… I guess that I can eat something…. mmm… maybe pancakes…"

Aria. – "I love pancakes!"

Alison smiled. – "Ok, it's settle!" (She hugged Hanna tighter)

Hanna smirked. – "You know that I'm not a teddy bear right?"

Alison didn't say anything; she just continued hugging her with a goofy face…

Aria chuckled. – "Aw… so adorable, I would like to be like that with Mike…"

Mona. – "Mike is not a hugging person..."

Aria. – "How do you know that?"

Mona changed the subject and said. – "Well, let's go and eat something…"

 _ **(In Sara's apartment)**_

Sara was helping Emily to get ready, the brunette was really nervous about this; constantly turning her head towards the watch of the wall, her constant action just provoked frustration on her friend that was doing her make-up...

Sara scolded.- "Stop moving! It's almost 2pm and I need to finish your make up!"

Emily sighed. - "Sorry... I just... I'm too nervous..."

Sara. - "And you've reasons to be... geez... I can't believe that in your 1st try, you caught the 'big fish'! The 'golden ticket'..."

Emily raised an eyebrow and replied. - "And what does that mean exactly?"

Sara smirked. - "You really don't know who is Alison DiLaurentis?! AD?!"

Emily shook her head and made a face that proved her ignorance in the subject...

Sara.- "Unbelievable! You've no idea of who she's and yet you get to be her sugar baby... damn, the world is really not fair..." (She looked at the time and smiled) "Just in time... I finished..." (She helped Emily to stand up and she started pushing her towards the door) "Come on, you need to be downstairs, you don't want to make her waiting..."

Emily. - "Wait, Sara! You haven't told me who she is!"

Sara teased. - "Well, you know that I dislike spoilers so..."

Before the brunette could say something else, Sara winked an eye and closed the door; Emily was huffing, she was already anxious and now, thanks to Sara, she was just over the edge... the brunette was feeling mix of emotions; She had no idea of how she should act, like a date? Like two friends goofing around? Like a job interview? Emily was just so overwhelmed by so many questions, so many doubts that she didn't notice when Alison was approaching, the brunette just made a little jump when she noticed the fancy red Porsche 911 in which the blonde arrived; Alison didn't get out of the car, she just opened the door and she removed her sunglass in order to get a better look on Emily...

Alison laughed. – ""What the hell is that?!

Emily looked at her and blushed. - "Too much...?"

Alison said as she stared at the brunette and she noticed the sweat on Emily's face. – "You look nervous... why?"

Emily sighed. - "Honestly... I don't know how to act around you... mmm... should I deal with this like a date? Like two friends goofing around? Like a job interview?"

Alison laughed

Emily got into the car and sat as she said. - "Or maybe I should just act like a fucking clown of entertainment... it looks like I'm already with the make-up for it…"

Alison. - "Do you really overthink that much about everything? It must be exhausting..." (She approached on Emily in order to put the belt seat on her and she smirked when she noticed the blush on Emily) "Don't be so heavy about this... I choose you exactly because you looked natural… you don't need so much make-up on you… you've a natural beauty that you should embrace…"

Emily blushed. – "You think that I'm pretty…?"

Alison chuckled and she didn't say more, she just started driving…

 _ **(In the pool of a prestigious club)**_

Emily smiled. – "This is nice…"

Alison smiled. – "Yes it's…" (She swam close to the brunette and said as she was placing the brown hair of Emily behind Emily's ear) "See… you look so much better without make-up… just natural…"

Emily blushed and the blonde's smirk got bigger, she was loving make the girl blush that much… After a long time on the pool, swimming, both girls got out of the pool and as they were walking towards the showers, Alison rolled her eyes as soon as she noticed someone walking towards them…

Spencer. – "Well, well, well, what do we've here?" (She glanced at Emily and said) "I guess that this is your 'new toy'… you know… there are hotels for that…"

Alison saw the hurt on Emily's face and she got mad…

Alison smirked. – "Tell me Spence… what hotel or motel do you recommend me?" (She glanced at Spencer body guard) "I mean, I guess that you two already visited all the hotel, motels in LA…" (Smirks) "I wonder if saying your name would get me some kind of discount or preference treatment… after all, you're just VIP in that kind of places right?"

Spencer blushed speechless

Alison smirked. – "Come on Hastings, stop pretending you're good girl… so what?! You're banging your body guard, big deal… I kind of admire you for having the guts to do it…" (She whispered on her ear) "The 'A' girl doing the nasty with her employee… I wonder what mommy and daddy will say if they found out…"

Spencer. – "You will not dare to…"

Alison. – "Apologize Spencer… show that you have manners…"

Spencer gulped and rolled her eyes; she approached to Emily, she apologized and left without saying anything more.

Alison said as she caressed Emily's cheek. – "Don't pay attention to her words…"

Emily looked down and said. – "But she's right… I'm like a 'call girl'…"

Alison cupped Emily's cheeks and forced her to look up and stare at her into the eyes, Emily just got hypnotized by the beautiful ocean eyes of Alison…

Alison. – "You're not a hooker, I don't do hookers…"

Emily blushed. – "So what I'm for you…?"

Alison smiled and guided her out of that place. As both girls were getting out of that place, someone was watched them into the distance…

Mona smirked. – "So that's the new 'baby' of AD… she looks hot…"

Hanna huffed. – "I've seen Ali with hotter chicks…"

Aria. – "She looks nice… do you know her Hanna?"

Hanna laughed with a mocking tone. – "Knowing her?! Off course not, she's just a toy for Ali… there is no need to know someone irrelevant…"

Aria. – "And what if she's the one for your sister?"

Hanna rolled her eyes. – "Aria stop reading romantic novels ok!" (Sighs) "Now, come on let's go that we need to get ready for the party of tonight… 'love'…" (Mocking laughs) "Yeah right… like if Ali would ever fall for one of her 'toys'…"

 _ **(In a beautiful view point in LA)**_

Alison. – "You're the 1st person that I brought here…"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "It's beautiful… you can see the entire city from here…"

Alison sat on the edge and Emily sat at her side; both girls were looking at the view when they started talking…

Alison. – "A breeze of fresh air…" (She noticed the confused look on Emily and she just chuckled) "That's what you're for me; I can't define it in other words…"

Emily smiled and blushed but she was still confused because she wasn't sure of what that means…

Emily asked. – "Who are you exactly? I mean… I don't know anything about you…"

Alison looked at her by the corner of her eyes, she then closed her eyes and lied down her head on Emily's lap and smiled feeling the fresh breeze of air…

Alison. – "Do you have apps on your phone?"

Emily nodded

Alison. – "What apps do you have?"

Emily enlisted all the apps that she had on her phone…

Alison. – "Look at the info of each app; you will see who made them… what it says?"

Emily read. – "Mmm… property of… AD?!"

Alison smirked. – "AD, it's my empire, I'm specialist in IT, and I'm great with it… everybody calls me too AD…"

Emily. – "AD… AD… Alison DiLaurentis… OMG! Did you just use your name's initials to name your company?!"

Alison nodded

Emily. – "Why?"

Alison stood up from Emily's lap and said as she looked at her into the eyes with a huge smirk. – "Immortality my darling…"

Emily chuckled and rolled her eyes. She blushed when Alison gently put her hand on her chin and forced her to look at her into the eyes…

Alison. – "Emily, I found you very refreshing, that's why I would like to be your sugar mama…"

Emily blushed. – "I'm older than you…"

Alison smirked. – "For 2 years… but if you want I can call you Mrs. Robinson…" (Smirks)

Emily blushed and rolled her eyes. – "Please God! Don't do that!"

(Laughs)

Alison.- "Look Emily, see this like a mutual agreement, two parts looking for something, getting it and then when deal is close, everybody going home with the profit of the deal…"

Emily. – "And what kind of profit, we're talking about?"

Alison. – "What do you need?"

Emily blushed, looking down, she played with her fingers, nervous of being completely honest but at the end she decided that the best would be to be 100% honest…

Emily. – "I lost my scholarship; I need money to pay my tuition fees…"

Alison smiled. – " 'Honesty'… that's refreshing…" (Smile) "Ok… it's done…"

Emily raised an eye brow and Alison chuckled amused…

Alison. – "I will take care of paying your school but you will need to do your part on the academic part…"

Emily. – "My university is very expensive…"

Alison smirked. – "And your sugar mama is richer so don't worry…"

Emily blushed. – "Thanks… mmm… so what about you?"

Alison. – "What about me?"

Emily. – "Mmm… what are you getting from this? What are you expecting from this?"

Alison. – "Fresh air…" (She chuckled when she noticed the confused look of Emily) "I'm not expecting anything special from you… I just want good company, a moment for myself, to enjoy life and don't worry or stress for anything… just a moment to breath… that's all…"

Emily asked. – "What about sex?"

Alison teased. – "You said it before… not everything is about sex…" (She approached very seductively and said) "What? Do you want sleep with me…?"

Emily blushed and looked down

Alison smirked. – "I can't blame you… I'm super-hot…" (She patted Emily's back and said) "Sex is a consent act, if we both want it… I'm not opposite with the idea… but looking at you… I think that we will be better with sex off the table…"

Emily. – "What?! Why?!"

Alison. – "Because I don't want hurt your feelings…" (Sighs) "You don't look the kind of girl that can have sex without feelings…"

Emily gulped because Alison was right…

Alison stood up and said as she leaned a hand for Emily. – "Come on, it's getting late… I will take you home…"

Emily smiled, she was really liking to be treating with so much tenderness and she took Alison's hand and she smiled, walking at her side, the brunette eventually lied down her head on Alison's shoulder and for the 1st time since she met the blonde, Emily stopped overthinking on their situation and decided just enjoying it…

As the days went by, their encounters became more frequent; they went from going to the movie, going to restaurants, dancing on clubs, just hanging out. Both girls were really enjoying their company.

 _ **(In Alison's apartment)**_

Emily. – "Wow… is this where you live?"

Alison. – "I sleep here some days of the week… I took this apartment because is close to my company, sometimes I need to work very late so…"

Emily. – "Oh… I see…"

Alison. – "I just need to look for some documents and we will be able to go for the movie…"

Emily nodded and she just followed the blonde with her eyes; as Alison was out of the scene, Emily just walked through the place and she smiled when she arrived to the bedroom; she noticed some clothes on the ground and decided to clean up a little, she blushed terrible and bitted her lips when she noticed that she was grabbing Alison's underwear on her hands; she knew that it wasn't right, but she couldn't avoid to feel aroused by the thought of seeing Alison wearing that seductive underwear; overwhelmed by the lust on her body, she lied down on Alison's bed and she just moaned when she smelled the aroma of the blonde under the sheets of the bed.

Biting her lips, with a hand gripping on the underwear; the brunette slowly guided her other hand under her pants and started rubbing herself between the legs as she was thinking on Alison. With eyes closed and just having the blonde on her mind, it took Emily by surprise when she felt another hand touching her…

Emily wildly opened her eyes and blushed. – "I'm… I'm…"

Alison smirked. – "You're masturbating in my bed…"

Emily blushed and avoided eye-contact. – "I'm so… sorry…"

Alison brushed her lips on Emily's ear and whispered. – "Don't be sorry…" (She slowly lied down on the bed as the big spoon on Emily) "Do you need a hand?"

Emily blushed. – "What?!" (She shut her eyes down and bitted her lips when she felt Alison biting her ear)

Alison whispered on Emily's ear as she replaced Emily's hand by her own hand. – "Let me give you a hand with it…"

Both girls sighed heavy when the 1st touch was done; Emily moaned and nailed her head against the bed, gripping on the sheets and the underwear that it was still on her hands. Alison's hand started rubbing Emily's folds and Alison bitted her lips, feeling the wetness of Emily…

Alison teased. – "Did I make you that wet?"

Emily bitted her lips and she was too shy to speak, Alison found Emily's behavior very adorable and seductive; lust was showed on the blue eyes of Alison when she started kissing Emily's neck as she was rubbing her hand on Emily's folds. Emily moaned and her hips started moving by themselves at the pace of Alison's touch. Alison licked Emily's ear and Emily groaned, turning her head towards the blonde, she slowly opened her eyes and she blushed more when she noticed the eyes of Alison staring at her…

Alison. – "Do you want me in?"

Emily moaned and nodded and she moaned lauder when she felt Alison's fingers inside her. The blonde started pumping the brunette, at first it was slow and gentle but as the moans of Emily were becoming lauder and lauder, the blonde just lost it and her pace became rough; the brunette didn't dislike it, in the contrary, she loved it; no one had ever touched her like that and now that she was feeling Alison's hand all inside her, she couldn't imagine a life without the blonde…

Heavy fast breathe, sweat all over their bodies, a blurry view and a lauder heart beating, all that was happening when Emily cum under the hand of her sugar mama.

Emily moaned. – "Ahhmmm…"

Alison teased. – "You liked it that much huh?" (She whispered on Emily's ear) "Do you want more?"

Emily bitted her lips and nodded…

Alison bitted Emily's ear and whispered. – "Don't fall in love ok…"

Emily murmured. – "Wha-...?" (She moaned when she felt the fingers of Alison inside again)

That night, they didn't watch any movie, as they got consumed by the desire and lust that just dragged them to stay on bed all night…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis house)**_

After expending a great night with Emily, Alison was just lying down on the sofa of her house, just licking her lips under the memory of the previous night…

Hanna teased. – "Someone looks happy… are you enjoying your new toy?"

Alison chuckled. – "She's refreshing…"

Hanna. – "Refreshing? Are we talking about a soda or what?!"

Alison raised an eye brow and teased. – "Don't use that ironic tone with me…"

Hanna smirked. - "Or what?"

Alison smirked and she dragged Hanna on the sofa, she started tickling Hanna and the younger blonde just laughed without stop…

 _ **(In the beautiful view point in LA, days after)**_

Alison. – "So why did you wanna come here?"

Emily blushed. – "Close your eyes…"

Alison raised an eye brow and Emily insisted again so eventually the blonde did as requested, when Emily let her open her eyes again, she immediately smiled when she noticed that Emily had prepared a picnic for them…

Alison chuckled. – "And what is this?"

Emily blushed. – "Well, I've noticed that you've been with a lot of stress the last days… I guess that it's because your new app it's going to be released, right?"

Alison. – "How do you know that? I never talk about work with you?"

Emily chuckled and looked down as she played with her arms. – "Well, I've been following each news about you… I even bought a book about IT… 'IT for dummies'…" (Chuckles) "I just want to support you and do my best to understand your world…"

Alison. – "No one has done that…"

Emily smiled. – "Well, glad to be the 1st one…" (She took Alison's hand on her own and intertwined their fingers as she guided the blonde to sat) "Come on, I just brought your favorite food from your favorite restaurant…"

The brunette didn't notice it but when Alison saw their hands intertwined, the blonde blushed and without expecting it, Alison found herself more than happy with Emily's company at her side. They were having a nice moment together and as the night came, the rain too; they ran towards Alison's car and when Alison was opening the front doors, Emily dragged Alison on the back seat of the BMW of the blonde…

Alison chuckled. – "What are you doing?"

Emily pulled Alison inside the back seat, the brunette was lying down against the seat and she just took off her t-shirt and her pants so fast that Alison just chuckled seeing that the brunette wasn't wearing any underwear…

Emily guided Alison's hand to her wet spot under her legs and said. – "Take me here… please…"

Alison just smirked and she just threw herself over the brunette; moans and steaming up the windows of the car was what happened that raining night….

 _ **(The next day, in Alison's office)**_

Alison was sitting on her chair, feet over the desk and biting a pen on her mouth. The blonde was in her own world, she just returned to reality when Erza got inside her office; they talked about work and then Erza was going to leave but he decided to ask something before leaving…

Erza. - "So tell me Ali… I'm curious… is she still a fresh breeze?

Alison. - "No..."

Erza looked confused

Alison smiled and blushed as she bitted the pen. - "She's something else..." (She bits it tighter) "Definitely something else..."

Looks like our dear brunette might got a ticket to the inner interest of the blonde; but careful Emily, you're just waking up a lust horny animal on our dear AD, are you sure that you can handle it? Because you should know; your dear dark princess has quite an appetite concerning sex…


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello, sorry for not publishing sooner but after the long shifts that I've been doing in work, it's not so easy to find the time… anyway, here the 3** **rd** **chapter of this story, I hope you like it and any review is welcome ^^! Thanks! And I don't know you but I'm just loving Sasha acting in these last episodes of PLL really, great acting, she has provoked so many emotions in me just with so little ^^…**

 **Anyway, this chapter will follow some days after last one; remember, Hanna went to Paris with Mona and Aria in last chapter…**

 **Chapter 3**

Mona's blog. - _"Hello my dear followers; did you miss me?! I know you did... but don't be sad, I brought you a lot of gossips & scandals from sweet Paris... but before getting into that... let's start with local news... _

_Sources have confirmed the complete absence of our dear AD in all the resent social events... it's rare having an AD going all MIA... wonder what 'its' the reason...or 'who'... is the reason for such shocking absence..._

 _ **(Alison's appartment, 6 am)**_

Spotted, our dear mermaid over the point of pass out... completely covered with sweat, trying to catch her breath, this brunette has already stop counting how many times she has cum under the touch of a horny blonde, a blonde that is right now working on her... a blonde that is right now devouring Emily's folds for the 12th time of the night/day.

Emily moaned. - "Oh ahmmm... ah...ah...ahmmm... ahmmm..." (She gripped the sheets and arched her back as she was feeling her 12th orgasm of the night/morning) "Ahm...Yes... yes! Oh God yes!"

Emily sighed heavy with a big smile on her face, feeling the explosive sensation in her entire body; she had never climb to heavens like now... she had never been touched, devoured... feeling so desired... feeling so wet... feeling so many consecutive orgasm... like now... and she could not imagine how to live without it…

Alison grabbed Emily's waist on the air as the brunette arched her back; the blonde gently put one arm around Emily's waist, as she sensually rubbed her other hand on the sweat body of the swimmer...

Alison roamed her hand from the bottom of Emily's body towards the upper side of Emily's body; she bitted her lips and her eyes got dark of lust when she squeezed Emily's Boobs...

Emily moaned. - "Ahmmm... I... I... I need a break..."

Alison smirked. - "No... Not yet..." (She flipped Emily on the top of her; letting the brunette taking a cowboy position over her lap) "No break... it's time to ride..."

Alison pulled Emily's body towards her with the arm that was around Emily's waist, the blonde immediately bit Emily's nipple as her other hand was squeezing hard the other boob... Emily tilted her head back and she groaned feeling Alison's mouth sucking her boobs…

Looking at the tanner swimmer out of breath and strength... she's definitely not in conditions to continue with this rodeo... but is she really strong enough to stop it? Emily was with the eyes closed and she wildly opened them when she felt Alison's fingers roaming her lower entrance...

Emily looked at Alison and babbled. - "Ali... I... I... can't... I..."

Alison. - "Ride... I want to see you riding on top of me..." (She put her fingers inside Emily and moaned feeling the constant spasms of the internal walls of the brunette, just squeezing her fingers) "Ahmmm... ride me!" (Moans) "Now... please..."

Emily was out of energy but as her mind and body was telling her 'no', she noticed the constant gaze of two blue eyes... two blue sapphires looking at her with fascination... with hungry... craving for more... and just for those blue eyes, Emily's hips started moving in slow motion.  
Alison smirked watching Emily rocking against her fingers; she stared at the brunette and she locked her look on her... Emily waved her long brown hair from one side to another and Alison loved it... Alison's gaze was always on Emily and the brunette loved feeling those ocean eyes looking at her...

Emily moaned. – "I'm... I'm..." (She tilted her head back and screamed) "I'm cuming!"

The brunette's climax arrived for the 13th in a row and that was her limit... at least for now... The brunette collapsed on top of the blonde, out of breath... without energy for anything, she just shut her eyes and slept with a big smile and blushed as she felt Alison's tender kisses on her face... the blonde kept Emily In her arms until the brunette was completely slept, then Alison careful got out of bed and left Emily there alone sleeping...

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis' house)**_  
Hanna smiled as soon as she saw her sis entered into the house...

Hanna pouted. - "I haven't seen you around these days..."

Alison chuckled and hugged her sis. - "Sorry... mmm... what if I made us breakfast?"

Hanna's pout was adorable under Alison's eyes and with a big hug Alison dragged Hanna to the kitchen and made Hanna's favorite food... pancakes with bananas... the two sisters were eating, making jokes and just having a good time like always...

Alison.- "So your birthday is approaching... do you wanna something in special...?"

Hanna. - "Mmm... I don't know..."

Alison noticed that contrary to other times, Hanna was playing with her food more than usual...

Alison. - "You're skinner... are you eating well? Is there something wrong?"

Hanna looked up and noticed the eyes of concern of Alison... Hanna didn't want to say the truth... that she had been struggling on controlling her vomits... It looks like forcing her stomach to vomit so many times; it's finally having consequence in the precious Hanna...

Alison grabbed Hanna's hand on her own and said with warm eyes. - "Sweety... talk to me... what is wrong?"

Hanna stared at her big sis, she shyly smiled noticing how Alison acts more like a mom towards her than her own mother... yeah that mother of them that was the big reason of Hanna's struggles with food and even if Hanna wanted to confess her suffering caused by her mom bulling, she was not brave enough to do it….

Hanna sighed and looked down. – "Nothing… just schools stuffs… you know… I'm not good on math…"

Alison hugged Hanna and said as she kissed Hanna's head. – "Don't worry, I will help you…" (She hugged and squeezed Hanna so tight that Hanna chuckled)

Hanna chuckled. – "Why are you smiling like that…?"

Alison. – "Because now I've the perfect excuse for expending more time with you! You will see Hann! I will be the best tutor in the world! You will definitely kick the ass of everyone!"

Hanna chuckled and she just let herself enjoy the warm hug of her big sis…

 _ **(Sara's apartment)**_

Sara raised an eye brow as soon as she saw her friend coming in for the 1st time in days…

Sara smirked. – "Hey! Nice to see that you're alive!"

Emily. – "Sorry… I've been… just…." (She bitted her lips) "Mmm…. How have you been?"

Sara. – "Good, thanks… but look at you… it looks like a train just passed through you! Are you ok?!"

Emily smiled. – "I have never been better…"

Sara smirked. – "Oh damn… looking for your happy face… you're definitely getting it… right?!"

Emily blushed and made her way to the sofa and sat, avoiding any further comment on the subject about her recently active… very active sexual life…. Sara chuckled as she found cute how Emily was still so transparent….

Sara chuckled. – "Fine… I don't need details… but just take care of your heart ok? Don't fall in love…"

Emily huffed and sound irritable as she heard the same words that Alison had been saying to her every day…

Emily. – "Not you too!" (Sighs) "Why I keep hearing that?!"

Sara raised an eye brow. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "Ali… she always whispered the same words in my ear, each time that we make love…"

Sara. – "Making love?!" (She rolled her eyes) "Oh God! Please don't tell me that you've feeling for her!"

Emily blushed and kept sealed her lips, her silence was revealing more than what any word could say…

Sara. – "Emily, you can't fall for your sugar mama! Especially for someone like AD!"

Emily pouted with the arms crossed. – "Why not?!"

Sara. – "Because you're not a couple Emily!"

Emily. – "Maybe we could…"

Sara. – "Don't Emily! Please don't go in that road…"

Emily. – "But Sara! We're great together! I've never been so much happy in my life! I've never felt so much satisfaction having sex!" (She murmured with a shy posture) "I've never had so many orgasms…."

Sara smirked as she heard her friend. – "Well, I'm happy for you that you're having so great sex…" (She chuckled when she noticed the blush of Emily) "But I'm serious Emily… don't fall for her… you will just get hurt…. You can't fall for her…"

Emily. – "Give me a reason why not! Why I shouldn't! Because really Sara! I don't find any reason to don't do it!"

Sara sighed and took her time to reply….

Emily. – "You see… you don't have any good reas-…"

Sara cut Emily's sentence as she said. – "There are parties… unmasked parties…. Just events where only very rich people in a very tight circle gets invited… I know that AD is one of those who received that kind of invitation and that she had been participating in that kind of parties for a while…

Emily looked confused and said. – "So what about her assisting to unmasked parties?! It's not big de-…"

Sara once again cut Emily's sentence and said. – "They're not exactly parties Emily… they're actually orgies…"

Emily gulped hard; just imagining her dear sugar mama, having sex with others was something that she couldn't deal with…

Sara. – "Look Emily, you may be having great sex but that doesn't built a relationship and knowing what I know about AD…. Knowing the rumors of her on those parties… well… I think that I would be a bad friend if I kept my mouth shut… I care about you Emily, I really do and I know you… I know that you will get hurt if you think that you're the only one in Alison's life…. Because you're not…."

Emily. – "You can't say that… maybe she had a past… maybe she participated in that kind of stuffs before… but now she's with me! She doesn't need that! She has me!"

Sara said with an ironic tone of voice. – "And you think that you're enough to contain her sexual appetite?! Please Emily! Open your eyes and see the reality! This isn't a fairy tale! This is real life!"

Emily shook her head, refusing to believe that Alison wasn't going to be exclusive with her… refusing to believe that the blonde would ever touch anyone else the same way that the blonde has been touching her…

Sara. – "If you don't believe me… find out for yourself; there is gonna be one of those parties this week so asked her… be honest and asked her…"

 _ **The next day…**_

 _ **(In Alison's apartment)**_

Sara's words had been running in circles on Emily's head and her anxiety just got bigger when she found an invitation for an unmasked party on Alison's apartment… in the end, Emily took a deep breath and found the courage to ask…

Emily. – "Ali… can I ask you something….?"

Alison nodded as she was serving herself a drink. – "Sure…"

Emily sighed heavy, she was too nervous and the blonde noticed it…

Alison. – "You're overthinking again… what is wrong?"

Emily sighed and asked as she gave the invitation to Alison. – "What is this?"

Alison looked at the paper by the corner of her eyes, she continued giving the back on the brunette as she was serving herself something to drink…

Alison. – "An invitation…"

Emily. – "For an orgy?!"

Alison didn't reply immediately, she was actually surprised by the fact that the innocent Emily knew about those kind of parties…

Emily. – "Ali… be honest with me… is it true that you participate on those kind of stuffs…?"

Alison turned in direction of Emily and drink a little from her glass before replying…

Alison. – "It's true... yes, sometimes I receive that kind of proposals... invitations... sometimes I decline and other times I participate... but don't worry, I will inform you if I decide to go... I will not hide it from you..."

Emily gulped and asked. - "Do you expect..." (Deep breath) "Are you really asking me to go and participate in an orgy with you?!"

Alison snapped. - "What?! Off course not!"

The blonde cornered Emily against the wall and she looked at her with a lethal look, Emily swallowed hard as she locked her look on Alison; she felt a cold shiver all over her body, for the first time, she felt really scared of the blonde because she had never seen that lethal look on her...

Alison glanced with a lethal look. - "As far as you're with me, you will never participate in that kind of stuffs, neither being with someone else..." (She caressed Emily's face and said) "I don't share what is mine... no one touch what is mine... do you understand me Emily?" (Emily stood in silence and Alison hit the wall and exclaimed with a higher tone of voice) "Emily! Did I make myself clear?! You can't be with anyone else!"

Emily jumped with the hit on the wall, she got out of her trance when she heard the fist of Alison hitting the wall, just cm of distance from her; the brunette noticed the angry face of Alison, and just staring those blue eyes that she loves so much, those ocean eyes expressing so much anger and madness... It should be reason enough for running away, but she didn't, the fear that Emily felt at the beginning got replaced by tenderness; she was so in love with those blues eyes that she refused to see that anger on those eyes...

Emily softly hugged Alison's neck and said with a soft voice as she stared at the blonde with tenderness. - "I'm yours... I'm only yours..." (She hugged Alison and kissed Alison's ear as she said) "I will never betray you... I will never be with anyone else... I will never let anyone touch me..." (She hugged her tighter and said with a breaking voice) "I'm yours and I just wanna be yours... I just want to be with you... only you..."

Alison snapped out of her anger; just hearing Emily's words made her relaxes and get back to her normal state...

Alison hugged Emily and said. - "I'm sorry..." (Sighs) "I didn't want to scare you..."

Emily didn't reply; she just buried her face on Alison's neck and took deep breaths on the vanilla aroma of the blonde, smelling that aroma, it always made her smile... they were hugging when suddenly Emily pushed Alison away as she just realized something...

Alison raised an eye brow. - "What?!"

Emily looked at her into the eyes and said. - "I can't be with anyone else but... are expecting from me to be ok with the idea of letting you go on this kind of parties?!"

Alison rolled her eyes and walked away, she got close to her bar again and she was serving herself another drink as Emily resumed her speech...

Emily yelled. - "Alison! Do you really plan being intimate with other girls?! Are you really expecting that I will be ok with the idea of you! In an orgy! Making love to someone else!"

Alison said in higher tone of voice. - "Stop yelling! I'm not deft!" (Mocking laughs as she drank her drink) "Making love?! Geez… It's just sex Emily..."

Emily closed her fists and she said. - "I don't want you to go..."

Alison. - "It's not your call to make..."

Emily. - "You don't like to share what is yours... me neither..."

Alison said without hesitation and with a cold voice. - "I'm not yours Emily..."

The brunette gulped with watery-eyes; Alison just finished her drink and she gave the back to Emily in order to serve herself another drink, she was inclining the bottle towards her glass when suddenly, Emily hugged her from behind.

Emily was gripping on Alison as she said with a breaking voice. - "Please... don't make love to anyone else that's not me..."

Alison sighed. - "It's just sex..."

Alison stood quietly for a moment as she was feeling Emily gluing herself against her... the blonde could feel the despair on Emily...

Emily cried. - "Please..."

Alison sighed deeply when she felt the tears of Emily on her back...

Alison. – "Emily… don't cry…" (Sighs) "Fine… I will not go to that party..."

Emily said between sobs. - "You promise?"

Alison. - "You've my Word..."

Emily smiled but she stood gripping on Alison like a scared kid...

Emily smiled. - "So you will just make love to me...?"

Alison rolled her eyes and liberated herself from Emily embrace. Alison put distance between them and she sat on her sofa...

Emily gulped. - "Ali-"

Alison interrupted her and said. - "I don't make love Emily... it's just sex..." (Sighs) "I will not assist to this party but I can't be sexually exclusive with you Emily..."

Emily. - "Why?!"

Alison. - "I will be honest with you... when I'm struggling with something, I use sex to manage my stress... and sometimes... when I'm doing it... I'm too rough... maybe even sadistic..."

Emily gulped

Alison. - "I really don't want to hurt you... neither show you that side of me... so you should know... when time comes and when I will need it, I will have that kind of sex with someone else..." (She looked at the conflicted face of Emily and said) "Maybe we should re-considerate... 'sex' between us..."

Emily. - "What do you mean?"

Alison. - "Emily, I think that I was right... maybe we should keep sex off the table..."

(Awkward silence)

Alison was walking towards the door as she said. - "I have to go... I've a lunch with a client, Emily... think about it, let me know if 'sex will be off table' between us... I will let you decide that..."

The blonde left and as soon as the brunette heard the door closing; she collapsed on the floor...

Emily cried. - "Why I can't be enough for you?! Why should I share you with someone else?! Why should I be ok with the idea of you having sex with someone else?! Why?!"

The dilemma was very clear: stop having sex with the blonde and let her be with whoever she wants or continue being sexually active with the blonde but in that case accept that Alison would have other sexual partners too...  
With the dilemma on her head; she just started walking around the apartment, she got inside the bedroom and smiled as she was staring at the bed... that bed... The bed where she had climb to heavens so many times under the hand of Alison... Looking for an answer, Emily found something else in Alison bedroom...

 _ **(In a restaurant)**_  
After her professional lunch, Alison was sitting on the bar of the restaurant; playing with her glass when someone approached... her ex…

Samara. - "You look stressful..."

Alison didn't reply neither looked at her, she just continued drinking and playing with her glass... Samara slowly approached and sat at her side; ordering a drink for herself...

Samara. - "So I heard that you got a new toy... a tanner older toy..." (She looked by the corner of her eyes towards Alison and she continued talking as she hasn't caught Alison's attention at all) "I didn't know that you were into older women... I wonder if she's able to keep pace with you, I mean, knowing your sexual appetite... are you sure that you are not better with someone else… maybe someone that already knows how satisfied you..."

Once again, Samara looked in direction of Alison; the other blonde was completely ignoring her and the cold shoulder of Alison made Samara really mad; Samara smirked to herself as she decided to use the only thing that could provoke any reaction on the blonde...

Alison was lost in her own thoughts, her thoughts about Emily... she laughed to herself... 'Since when AD gets conflicted for a pair of legs?!'... She was thinking on Emily but she got dragged back to reality when someone pulled from her arm and kissed her rough... there was just one person that would dare to rob a kiss from AD...

Alison yelled as she pushed Samara away. - "What the hell?!"

Samara smirked and she mapped her lips in a seductive way. - "Come on Ali... you know that you like it rough..."

Alison rolled her eyes and she was drinking when her ex approached and she seductively pressed her boobs against Alison's arm; the other blonde glanced at her...

Alison. - "What are you doing?"

Samara. - "You're struggling with something, you need to relax... we, both know how..."

Alison huffed. – "I'm not having sex with you…"

Samara. - "You've never say 'no' to me..."

Alison. - "Well... there is always a 1st time..."

Samara. - "Mmm..." (She roamed her fingers on Alison's arm and teased) "Yes... there is always a 1st time for everything... and I'm happy that I still can take another 1st time from you..." (She tried to kiss her but Alison didn't let her) "Come on Ali, we're great together... stop denying it! Are you really gonna deny that we've great sex!"

Alison smirked. - "Sex is great between us because you're crazy... crazy sex is always good..."

Samara got angry. - "I'm not crazy!" (She noticed the mocking laugh of Alison and Samara said very angry) "I'm not crazy! And I've never been!" (Sighs of frustration) "You just think the worse of me thanks to that Bitchy Hanna!"

Alison snapped with anger when her precious Hanna was called 'bitch'... Alison slapped hard Samara and she slashed her lip…

Alison. - "Don't you dare EVER! Speak like that about Hanna!"

Alison left and Samara just followed her with her eyes...

Samara. - "I will prove my innocence Ali and I will get you back... I will get you back... because you're mine... you're mine and you belong to me..."

 _ **(In Alison's apartment at night)**_  
Alison finally returned and she stood a long time in front of the door, keys glued in the lock but Alison's hands frozen without turning the lock and get in... For the 1st time in a long time... Alison was afraid of something... and that something was what Emily could decide... she knew that she couldn't force Emily into anything and that she should respect Emily's choice... even if that means ending their sexual encounters but she would be lying if she would say that she will not miss it... the blonde took a deep breath and got in...

(Lights dimmed)

Alison. - "Emily?! Are you still here?"

Without a reply, the blonde sighed with a little of sadness... she walked inside her bedroom and she wildly let her mouth open of surprise, as she found Emily... complete naked... just wearing a black collar on her neck... the brunette was in a submissive posture... kneeling in the floor and just grabbing in her lap, playing it with her hands… the riding crop of Alison's secret Box...

Alison stared at her with gasps; she looked at her, up and down...

Alison. - "Why-...?"

Emily squeezed the riding crop that was resting in her lap; she bitted her lips and she started talking as she kept her look down, not able to see the blonde into the eyes...

Emily said with a nervous voice. - "I found these stuffs... why a collar likes a dog?"

Alison. - "I put it in the girl... I like being a 'master' when I'm having rough sex..."

Emily chuckled with nervous. - "Ah… you really like been dominant in bed... I've noticed that..."

(Awkward silence)

Emily. - "I found a lot of stuffs into a hidden black box... I wasn't sure what they were for... so I made a research on the Internet..." (Nervous Chuckles)

Alison approached and she stood up in front of the kneeled brunette; she softly caressed Emily's cheek and Emily blushed...

Alison. - "Em-..."

Emily interrupts her and said as she was offering the riding crop towards the blonde...

Emily. - "I don't want you having sex with anyone else... I don't want stop having sex with you... so..." (She took a deep breath and found the necessary courage to face the blonde; she looked up and said as she looked at her into the eyes) "I can take it... I can take care of your darkest desires..."

Alison said as she looked at her into the eyes. - "You've no idea of what are you saying... no..."

Emily put the riding crop on Alison hands and said. - "I can take it... 'master'..."

Alison yelled. - "You will see me different... I don't want that... so NO!"

The blonde threw the riding crop with anger and the peace of leather just flew on the air and fell on the corner of the room. Alison ran a hand through her hair as she sighed heavy... she wasn't expecting this... she sat on the edge of her bed; She wasn't sure of what she was feeling right now, of what where her emotions, she gripped on the sheets as she was feeling aroused but at the same time she felt a pain in her chest just seeing Emily like that...

Alison's gasps appeared again as she noticed the brunette crawling and bringing back the riding crop to her and put it in Alison's lap... Emily was kneeled in front of Alison…

Emily. - "Master... please..."

Alison. - "Stop calling me like that!"

Emily. - "But you said that..."

Alison snapped and she pulled Emily on the bed; the blonde was on top of the brunette and Emily was really confused by the mix of emotions that were reflected on Alison's eyes...

Emily. - "You don't look happy... what I'm doing wrong?! Please Ali tell me! What do you need?! What I've to do for showing you that you don't need anyone else! Just me!"

Alison stared at her without saying a word... It was the 1st time that she was refusing to act on her dark desires...

Emily said. - "Ali... please... tell me what you need! What you want from me?!"

Alison continued without replying… the blonde just continued her gaze on the brunette that was at her mercy… just waiting for her to act… she has never hesitated before concerning sex… but now… she was doing it…

Spotted AD speechless, struggling with something that no one thought she had... feelings...


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello, so because I didn't update a lot the last two weeks, here a sooner update ^^… This chapter will follow immediately after last scene of last chapter…**

 **Chapter 4**

 _ **(In Alison's apartment)**_

Spotted, AD frozen in top of a mermaid… Emily was staring Alison with watery-eyes, the blonde was like a closing book, really hard to read what was happening in her mind… the brunette worried for the silence and she said with a breaking voice…

Emily. – "Ali…"

The blonde continued without talking; she just took off the black collar from Emily's neck and threw it as far as she could; the blonde showed a concerned look when she noticed that the collar left a tiny mark on Emily's neck…

Alison sighed. – "Why did you put it in so tight?!"

Emily. – "I'm sorry… I just… I thought that it would make you happy…"

Alison scolded. – "Well you're wrong!" (She softly caressed Emily's neck as she said) "I didn't like it… I don't like it in you!"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison slowly leaned over Emily's neck and she was softly rubbing her nose on it as she was putting soft kisses too; she kissed the part of the neck that got marked with the collar and she did it as she was trying to erase those marks with kisses… Emily smiled feeling the delicate touch of the blonde, she giggled and blushed and Alison chuckled seeing Emily's reaction because she found it cute…

Looking at the mermaid, giggling, smiling, blushing… it was in that moment that AD understood what she really wanted…

Alison said between kisses. – "You're sweet Emily…" (She licked Emily's neck) "So… so… sweet…"

Emily moaned as the blonde started licking… sucking… Emily's neck…

Emily moaned. – "Ali…"

Alison softly caressed Emily's cheek and turned Emily's face in her direction; both girls locked their eyes into each other and the brunette blushed terrible as it was the 1st time that Alison was looking at her like that… with so much tenderness…

Alison smirked. – "That is what I want…"

Emily blushed. – "What?!"

Alison kissed her deeply; Emily's heart melt feeling Alison's tongue inside her mouth, exploring each cm of it… the blonde broke the kiss and smirked as she noticed that she left Emily dizzy, with a goofy face just with one intense kiss….

Alison smirked. – "That's what I want… your cheeks being red of blush…" (She licked Emily's lips and said) "I want you sweet…" (Kiss) "I want you innocent…" (Kiss) "I want you smiling… blushing…" (Deep kiss)

Emily blushed and she hugged tight Alison, she hugged her so tight that their breast were pressing against each other and the girls felt hot feeling the friction… they continued kissing… pressing their bodies together… under the intense make-out, both girls blushed as it was the 1st time that they shared that kind of kiss… so tender… so soft… so intense… so full of emotions… of feelings…

After an intense make-out, both girls were leaning their front-head together, staring at each other with warm eyes as they were trying to catch their breath… Emily started roaming her fingers on Alison's arms, drawing light hearts and Alison just chuckled as she was enjoying the effect that Emily's touch was producing on her… no one had ever touch her… look at her like Emily… with so much tenderness… with so much love…

Alison chuckled. – "Damn Emily… what the hell are you doing to me…?!"

Emily looked confused and asked. – "What do you mean?"

Alison took a deep breath and locked her blue eyes on Emily as she said. – "Make love to me Emily…"

Emily blushed. – "What?!"

Alison. – "For me it's just sex… but you're always calling it 'making love' and I don't know why so… show me… show me what is it… to make love… show me Emily…"

Emily smiled and the blonde didn't need to repeat her request twice; the brunette put herself on top and she started covering Alison's body with soft tender kisses as she slowly removed Alison's clothes. Emily smiled as she stared at the naked body of the blonde; it wasn't her 1st time seeing her naked but it was Emily's 1st time having the control on bed and it was excited for her…

The brunette roamed her fingertips all over Alison's body; massaging each cm… each mm of the porcelain skin of the blonde; Alison smiled and hummed under so delicate touch, she was feeling like if she was being touched with rose petals… Emily took her time to map all Alison's body and she guided her hand on the south region of the blonde until she found the wet spot that she was looking for…

The blonde nailed her nails on Emily's back when the brunette started pumping her in slow motion..

Alison moaned. – "Fuck! Ahmmm…" (Little chuckles) "Fuck Emily… it feels good.. so damn good…"

The blonde continued being so vocal and the brunette just felt in heavens hearing the sexy moans of her sugar mama; Emily just moaned feeling how hot… how wet the blonde was getting and she wildly opened her eyes when Alison's hand started rubbing her clit… Emily continued pumping Alison and the blonde continued rubbing and producing friction on Emily's clit; both girls built their orgasm with the same tempo and they screamed their names when the climax arrived in a huge wave of pleasure.

That night Emily continued making sweet love to the blonde and each time that Emily made her cum, the brunette just confirmed a truth that has being crossing her mind for a while but until tonight, she was able to accept…

Emily kissed Alison's ear and murmured at her ear. – "I love you Ali…"

Alison wildly opened her eyes and she blushed when Emily kissed her deeply in the mouth; their tongues danced as one, melting together, not fighting for domination, just enjoying the touch… the wetness… the sweetness…

Emily spread Alison's legs and introduced her long fingers as deep as she could, the blonde arched feeling Emily's so deep…

Emily licked Alison's ear as she was rocking her. – "I love you… I LOVE YOU…. I LOVE YOU!"

The brunette didn't stop saying the 3 words 8 letters to the blonde not even after Alison's cum. It was the biggest orgasm that Alison had ever felt in her life and she looked conflicted because she knew that big part of that it was for Emily's words…

The sweaty mermaid buried her head on the soft chest of the blonde; she smiled hearing the 'thump… thump… thump' of Alison's heart…

Emily smiled. – "Ali, I lov-"

Alison cut her out as she said. – "Don't!"

Emily raised her head and looked at the blonde into the eyes. – "Ali… I lo-"

Alison yelled. – "Don't say it! I told you Emily! Don't! Don't fall for me!"

Emily said with watery-eyes. – "Why not?! Why I can't?! Why?!"

Alison sighed heavy and rolled over out of bed…

Emily stopped her with big hug; she hugged her tight from behind and kissed Alison's ear as she said with a overwhelmed voice…

Emily. – "You say no! But it's too late! I already did! I love you! I really do!"

Alison sighed. – "Emily, please don't…"

Emily said with a shaky voice. – "Why not? Why…?!"

Alison. – "I can't make you happy… I can't… it's not in me…"

Emily hugged her tight and said at her ear. – "But you're already making me happy… so happy…" (Kisses) "Please Ali… let me love you… please…"

Alison avoided eye-contact. – "You will just get hurt…"

Emily. – "I don't care…"

Alison. – "I will probably break your heart…"

Emily. – "I don't care…"

Alison sighed heavy and she stood up from bed, breaking the hug and she stared walking towards the bathroom. Emily just gulped and she looked sad until the blonde turned her face towards her and wave her a tiny smile…

Emily said with a shy voice. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I'm taking a shower… are you coming or what?"

The blonde continued walking and Emily just followed her like a puppy… they got carried away too into the shower and after so intense activity in the shower, Emily threw her tired body into the bed and Alison just chuckled seeing Emily so tired and happy at the same time… the brunette got into the sheets and she raised an eye brow when she saw that Alison was planning to get dressed up…

Emily pouted. – "You're leaving…? You never sleep with me…"

Alison. – "What do you mean…?"

Emily sighed. – "Every time that I woke up, you're not here at my side…"

Alison smirked with a mocking tone. – "And what? That makes you sad?!"

Emily nodded with a pout and Alison just rolled her eyes and put off her clothes and got in bed with the brunette…

Alison huffed. – "Damn Emily… happy?!"

Emily smiled and nodded, she hugged the blonde and put a lot of kisses on Alison face, so much kisses that Alison just chuckled.

Alison smirked. – "Don't get used to it… you will not always get your way with me ok…"

Emily nuzzled on Alison and said with a goofy smile. – "You're spoiling me…"

Alison smirked. - "Oh honey, if you think that I'm being spoiling you; you really don't know the meaning of the word…" (She hugged the brunette and kissed Emily's front-head) "But don't worry; you will get it just hanging out with me…"

Emily just chuckled and she happily slept into the arms of her dear blonde… The next morning Emily slowly opened her eyes and she smiled, with a big smile when she noticed that Alison was still in bed at her side; the blonde wasn't sleeping, she was working in her laptop…

Alison looked at her by the corner of her eyes. – "Why that goofy smile?"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "Because you're still here… with me…"

Alison. – "Well you asked for it right?" (Sighs) "I really don't see the big deal of it but whatever…"

Emily. – "I love that you're the last thing that I saw at night and the 1st thing that I see in the morning… that's why I'm so happy… so thank you… for staying… with me…"

Alison blushed and she just kept working in her laptop.

Emily kissed Alison's cheek as she curled at her side; the brunette continued brushing her lips on Alison's cheek, in her neck…

Alison closed her laptop and pulled Emily on her lap. – "Fuck Emily, why you're so a turn on…"

The brunette just giggled and she started moaned when the blonde started her attack on her. Alison devoured her with hungry, more than once time and Emily just let Alison do anything to her; eventually, Emily's stomach started doing noises and Alison just chuckled seeing that the brunette was getting hungry.

Emily smiled more when she saw Alison making breakfast for them, she hugged the blonde during all the process; the brunette hugged tight Alison and leaned her chin on her shoulder as she overviewed all what Alison was elaborating for them… the brunette eventually opened her mouth for time to time and Alison just chuckled and feed her in the mouth with what she was doing. Emily was feeling in the 9th cloud… waking up with Alison at her side… making breakfast… eating breakfast together… it was all a dream for her… a happy dream…

Emily smiled. – "So next Saturday, I was thinking that we could…"

Alison cut her out and said. – "I'm not seeing you next week-end …"

Emily raised an eye brow. – "Oh… can I ask why?"

Alison smiled. – "It's Hanna's birthday!"

Emily said with jealousy. – "Who is Hanna?!"

Alison noticed the jealousy on Emily and she just laughed.

Emily. – "I'm serious Ali! Who is - …?!"

Alison cut her out and said. – "It's my sister… my little sister…"

Emily. – "Oh… sorry… I just…."

Alison. – "You just what?! Got really jealous over nothing…" (Smirks) "Really Emily, you're starting acting more like a girlfriend than…"

Emily. – "And that is wrong?"

Alison. – "Yes…"

Emily. – "Why?!"

Alison. – "Because we're not a couple… you're not my girlfriend…"

Emily asked with puppy eyes. – "And can I be… can I be your girlfriend?"

Alison snapped. – "What?!"

Emily got closed and she just leaned her head on Alison's shoulder as she gripped on Alison's body. – "Can I be your girlfriend?"

Alison just froze with the question, she felt a cold shiver running all over her body and she just ran away, leaving the apartment as fast as she could without even saying good bye…

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

Alison was rolling her eyes as Erza was giving her a lecture…

Erza. – "You ran away?! What is wrong with you?!"

Alison. – "Hey! I'm not the one with the problem here, she's!" (Sighs) "She's getting too intense… I think that I should let her go… it will be the best…"

Erza. – "Alison, look me into the eyes and for ones in your life, be honest with me, do you have feeling for this Emily?"

Alison looked at him into the eyes and she just gulped hard and then avoided eye-contact…

Erza. – "Fine, you're right… you should let her go if you can't give her what she wants… a relationship but just know that you can't always walk away from feeling something and if you continued like that, you might regretted…"

Alison. – "I will not…"

Erza teased. – "Oh really?! Let's see if you think the same when you let her go and she finds someone else to be with…" (Erza noticed the jealousy and anger in Alison's face and he continued) "I don't know this Emily but for what I've heard from you, she seems like a catch… I'm pretty sure that it will not take her a lot of time or effort to find someone else…"

Alison. – "Shut up!"

Erza just chuckled and let the girl deal with her own struggle. The blonde stood in her office all day long, trying to fill her head with work and only work but as much as she was trying to focus, she couldn't avoid thinking in a peculiar brunette… Exhausted, confused, stressful… she fell sleep in her desk and she just sweat a lot as she was having a nightmare; a bad dream… a possibility that terrified her… a world where Emily wasn't at her side… a world where Emily was with someone else… happy… smiling to someone else that wasn't her and with those ideas running all over her head; the blonde wildly opened her eyes and jumped from her chair when she felt someone touching her face…

Alison looked up and she raised an eye brow. – "What are you doing here?! How did you get in?!"

Emily chuckled. – "I was worried, you left and didn't call, I wait but with just silence coming from you, I came here to your office… I asked for you in the lobby and someone called Erza let me in…" (She cleared the sweat from Alison's face with a tissue and said with a concerned face) "You were having a nightmare… what was it?"

Alison took a deep breath and she wasn't sure what to say; Emily was looking at her and looking at the brunette, she was definitely not going to drop the subject, for a moment, Alison felt relieved when her phone rang, but that happiness just flew away when she answer the call…

Emily said with concern when she noticed the broken face of Alison. – "Ali… what is wrong…"

The blonde didn't reply, she just ran away again, but this time Emily followed her until both girls got into the car of the blonde…

Alison yelled. – "Get out!"

Emily. – "NO!"

Alison huffed. – "Damn it Emily! I don't have time for this!"

Emily. – "I'm not leaving you…"

Alison just sighed and she started driving…

 _ **(In St. Joseph Hospital)**_

Alison ran all over the hospital and the brunette ran behind her, they just stopped when they noticed Aria and Mona…

Alison screamed all over the edge. – "Where is she?! What the hell happened?! Why didn't you call me sooner?! Wh-…?!"

Emily patted Alison's back and she said to her. – "Ali… breathe… breathe…"

Alison looked at the brunette and she just took deep breaths and calmed down…

Alison asked calmer to the two girls that were standing in front of her. – "What the hell happened?!"

Aria said with a shaky voice as she was rubbing her arm. – "She started vomiting and she couldn't stop… not until she passed out…"

Alison showed a broken face, a tear ran all over her cheek and Emily's heart broke just seeing Alison so broken, so sad… the brunette hugged tight Alison and put a lot of kisses on her head, she didn't let her side and she just understood why they were there when a doctor approached and the name of 'Hanna' came out…

After talking with the doctors, a broken Alison just sat in the floor of the hallway of the hospital… Emily sat at her side…

Emily took Alison's hands on her own lap and gripped on them as she said. – "She will be ok Ali…"

Alison said with tears on her face. – "I can't lose her Emily…" (She cried and turned her towards Emily, looking at her into the eyes) "She's the most precious thing that I've in this world… if she… if something happens to her I will not survive… I will not…" (Crying)

Emily just hugged her tight and Alison curled on Emily chest and cried, cried, exposing her vulnerability, her weakness point as she had never done with anyone else… with eyes sore of so much crying, Alison rested her head on Emily's lap, she sighed and gripped on Emily's legs as the brunette continued caressing Alison's head and fixing her look on the blonde that was lying down on her lap…

Alison sighed. – "You have no idea what you're in for…"

Emily questioned. – "What are you talking about?!"

Alison. – "You put me on a pedestal; you look at me as if I was some kind of 'charming princess' but I'm not… if I let you in, you will get an opportunity to truly see me… the real me… and it's scary…"

Emily. – "Why?"

Alison sighed. – "Because you're making a bet on me now, a bet you've to lend on it and I'm not sure if I will meet your expectations…"

Emily caressed Alison's head and said. – "Ali… no one is perfect… I'm not perfect but I love you, I love you like I've never loved anyone else in my life and all I want to do is to be there for you… to love you… I'm just asking for an opportunity to love you…"

Alison changed her posture and she sat, locking her look on Emily as she said. – "Why? Why you love me?"

Both girls got silence, just staring at each other into the eyes…

Sometimes the stars align for two lonely hearts to go together, but sometimes they alight for two flames to totally combust. Wonder what the sky holds for E and A… love or fireworks? Looks like this mermaid defied the Great Expectations… daring to date AD? It's only a matter of time before this brunette realised that she's walking in tiny... tiny ice…


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello, sorry, it took me a while to update ^^ but I hope you enjoy it… so this chapter will follow after last chapter (Hanna on the hospital)**

 **NOTE: Remember that Alison calls Emily as her 'breeze of fresh air'**

 **Chapter 5**

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_

 _What is love? What is it? Is it really something that produces butterflies flying on your stomach? Is it really something that makes you do crazy things like dancing under the rain? Is it really the stronger force in the world? Is it really the cure for all the bad on this world...?" (Sighs) "What is love?! I really don't know..."_

 _ **(Alison's apartment)**_  
Finally after expending almost 48hrs in the hospital; the girls came back to the apartment...

Emily. - "You haven't eating anything Ali..."

Alison sighed as she lay down on the bed. - "I'm not hungry..."

Emily sat in the edge of the bed and she softly rubbed Alison's back in circles as she was roaming her nose on Alison's cheek... the blonde chuckled under the adorable touch of Emily…

Emily put a soft kiss on Alison's cheek and said as she was trying to walk away. - "You need to eat; I will order something to eat..."

The brunette was standing up from the bed when the blonde just pulled her from the arm... Emily fell down on bed, lying down behind her sugar mama...

Emily. - "Ali...?"

AD was with the eyes closed when she just placed Emily's arms around her... Emily happily became the big spoon of the blonde and she just got closer so close that their bodies were glued as one...

Alison grabbed Emily's hands and interlaced their fingers; she softly squeezed Emily's hands as she was kissing them...

Alison whispered. - "This is what l need..."

Emily blushed and smiled; she just hugged Alison tight and put soft kisses all over Alison's head until both girls fell deeply asleep...

 _ **(In the hospital)**_

Alison was walking through the hallways of the hospital and she raised an eyebrow when she recognized a familiar face...

Alison. - "Spencer?!"

The brunette turned in direction of the blonde that was calling her name...

Spencer. - "Hi..."

Alison. - "Are you ok? What are you doing in a hospital?"

Spencer raised an eyebrow and said with a bitter defensive voice. - "What?! Do you really care about my well-being?!"

Alison rolled her eyes and said. - "You know what! Forget that I ever asked ..."

The blonde past through the other girl, she was walking away, but she stopped for a second when she heard something...

Spencer. - "I hope Hanna gets better soon..."

Alison didn't reply neither turned back but hearing those words from the one that once was her BF... well... it definitely put a tiny smile on her face...

 _ **(In the hospital, Hanna's room)**_

Hanna was slowly opening her eyes as the sound of the machines 'bip… bip… bip' woke her up… she rolled her eyes all around the room and she just stopped moving when she noticed the person that was grabbing her right hand… sitting on her bed… just over watching her asleep…

Hanna mumbled. – "Ali?!"

Alison smiled with watery-eyes as hearing Hanna's voice made her so happy, truly happy…

Hanna raised an eyebrow. – "Ali?"

Alison shook her head, fighting back the tears on her eyes as she felt too overwhelmed for just hearing Hanna's voice…

Alison. – "The doctor said that you need to eat…" (She approached a spoon with jelly towards Hanna's mouth) "Here… say 'ah'…"

Hanna avoided eye-contact and said. – "I'm not hungry…"

Alison. – "Yes you're… you're starving… I know… I've been there…"

Hanna. – "What?!" (She looked confused) "What are you talking about…?"

Alison. – "I was a bully in high school… I was the kind of girl that with just one look, made people cried… I was the alpha girl… Spencer and me, we ruled the school… I wanted so much to stay on the top that I started making crazy diets… diets that had an effect on me… I started fainting… do you remember?"

Hanna. – "Yeah, I think so… I think that one day I found you fainted on your room…"

Alison. – "Yeah, exactly…" (Sad sigh) "I still remember your scared face when I woke up… I saw the fear on your eyes and it was in that moment that it hit me… I realized that nothing of that was worthy if I made you look so sad… so afraid… so I stopped doing it… I stopped for you... so I'm begging you to do the same…" (Breaking voice) "Please Hanna stop vomiting for me…" (Tears)

Hanna. – "Ali…It's not so simple…"

Alison squeezed Hanna's hand. – "Hanna! 'Cause I was you… scared… hating myself for eating a cookie… I know how difficult it is… how much struggle it gives you but I also know that it's possible to get over it…" (Breaking voice) "Please Hanna! You've to realize that you need to be willing to eat and don't throw up for yourself…"

Hanna looked down but Alison softly grabbed Hanna's chin and forced her to look up…

Alison. – "You're so lucky… so beautiful…you've always been at home in your body… I don't know when that stopped but please Hanna, don't let anyone take that away from you…"

Hanna looked down. – "I'm so embarrassed… this isn't me…"

Alison hugged her and said as she put soft kisses on Hanna's head. – "I know sweetie… I know…" (Sighs) "I don't know how we get to this point but I'm here with you… you don't have to deal with this alone… you're not alone… you'll never be alone…"

Hanna smiled as she felt safe under the warm hug of her big sis… after a long moment hugging, Alison broke the hug and she brushed Hanna's hair from her face and she smiled when she noticed that Hanna's cheeks were recovering their natural blush…

Alison smiled. – "You're beautiful Hanna… so beautiful… and you know that… I know that… and that's all that matters ok…"

Hanna curled on bed and she said with a pout. – "Sing to me a song… like when we were kids ok…."

Alison chuckled; she lay down on bed and hugged her little sis as she sang to her a song… AD hugged Hanna tight… with a lot of love… because after all, she was the precious Hanna…

Alison. – "Don't scare me like this please… if you're struggling with something, come to me and talk… you know that you can tell me anything right? I don't want you to feel you ever have to lie to me or hide something from me… anything you and your friends have done… believe me I've done worse!"

Hanna chuckled. – "Yeah, I know… but you don't have to worry… I will get better… I promise…"

Hanna asked with a little of sadness on her voice. – "And mom? Isn't she here?" (Sad sighs) "I guess that she has something more important to do…"

Alison sighed. – "But, I'm here… I will be always here…" (Soft kiss on Hanna's head)

Hanna hugged her tight as she said with a weak smile. – "I know… I know that you're always here for me…"

Alison smiled and she just put a soft kiss on Hanna's front-head as Hanna curled on Alison, just looking for the kind of protection that only Alison was able to give her…

 _ **(Sara's apartment)**_  
Sara was eating cereal as she was looking towards her friend... her friend that was struggling with one of her worse enemies... the kitchen...

(Sounds of casseroles dropping)

Sara chuckled. - "Geez Emily, really why you just don't give up and buy her something to eat before you destroy my kitchen..." (Chuckles and laughs)

Emily. - "Don't laugh Sara! And help me instead..." (Puppy eyes and cute pout) "Please?!"

Sara rolled her eyes and she stood up from her chair. - "Fine..." (She was helping the girl and she smirked) "You know... you should ask your sugar mama to pay you cooking class..." (Smirks) "I'm sure that a lot of people would thank her for that..."

Emily playfully hit Sara's arm and said. - "Ha-ha-Ha... very funny..." (Pout) "I'm not that bad..."

Sara smirked as she pointed out towards the messy kitchen. - "I think that my kitchen differs with you..."

Emily rolled her eyes and they continued cooking... well, actually Sara cooked and Emily just cleaned the mess that she did before...

Sara asked as she was watching Emily packing the food. - "So… can I ask why was so important to cook all of these?"

Emily. - "Ali is not eating well... she's skipping her meals; when I'm sad, my mom always cooked me something… I think that homemade meals help you to feel better and I need to give her options for her appetite... I want to do something for her… I want to support her in these moments… she has to eat… I don't want her to get sick..."

Sara teased. - "Well if you don't want her to get sick then don't cook!" (Little laughs)

Emily rolled her eyes and she finished packing the food; she was walking out when she said...

Emily. - "I'm going to the hospital..." (She turned back and hugged Sara as she said with a big smile) "Thank you for the help"

Sara chuckled and she just replied when she saw her friend under the door...

Sara smirked. - "If you conquer her heart with my cooking, you will own me a BIG one!"

Emily didn't reply; she just waved her hand, just saying 'bye'...

 _ **(In the hospital)**_  
Alison was signing some documents as she said to the person that was at her side. - "Thanks Erza for bringing me the documents and taking care of the office..."

Erza. - "Don't thank me... it's the last thing that I can do... how is she?"

Alison sighed. - "Better..."

Erza noticed the sad look on Alison and he hugged her when he saw how broken she was...

Erza. - "Hey, hey, hey, cheer up! She will get through this!"

Alison said with a breaking voice. - "I know she will, Erza! But that's not the issue here! The problem is how the hell I didn't notice it?! How I could be so damn blind and no notice that she has eating disorders!"

Erza. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "She born at 7h23am, one sunny Monday of June... 2,5kg... 42cm... that were her measures at her birth... she lost her 1st tooth at 8th grade and she got so mad because the tooth fairy just let her 10 dollars..." (Chuckles) "She loves Christmas for the gifts... she made her 1st steps when she was watching Barney on tv..." (Chuckles) "Her 1st Word was 'banana'..."

Erza chuckled

Alison. - "I'm the one who knows all that... I'm the one that took her to her ballet lessons... I'm the one that assisted to all her recitals… I'm the one that takes care of her when she's sick... when she's sad... I'm the one that's supposed to protect her from everything!" (She yelled to herself, blaming her) "So how the hell I didn't know?! I'm the one supposed to know everything about her! Why I wasn't there for her...?! How did I miss this?!" (A tear)

Erza just hugged her, just trying to give any kind of comfort... Erza wasn't sure what to do and help her to feel better, he looked sad because he was clueless about how help AD, but he smiled when he noticed that maybe, maybe the person that was walking towards them, maybe that person would know what to do…

Erza smiled. – "Emily…"

Alison turned her head when she heard the name of the brunette and she painted a smile on her face when she looked at her breeze of fresh air…

Erza. – "I will let you alone…"

 _ **(In a park close to the hospital)**_

Emily was looking for a good tree and she smiled when she found one and she guided Alison towards the big three in order to have a picnic…

Alison smirked. – "I'm not a picnic girl Emily…"

Emily. – "Please Ali… you will see that the fresh air, the sun… it will cheer you up…" (She happily said) "And it's a nice weather to eat outside what I brought you…"

Alison sighed. – "I'm not hungry…"

Emily pouted. – "I made this for you… at least you could taste it.. I just want to do something nice for you…"

Alison rolled her eyes and said. – "Fine… let's see what you brought…"

Emily smiled and her smile got bigger when she noticed that Alison was really enjoying the food…

Emily shyly approached towards Alison and she got very close, Alison noticed and she decided to tease her…

Alison (gasps of shock)

Emily approached and said with concern. – "What is it?! Is there something wrong with the food?! Did…?"

The brunette couldn't end her sentence as Alison sealed her lips with a kiss… the blonde slowly pulled away and she smirked when she noticed the blush on Emily's face…

Alison smirked. – "You're making my life so amusing… I really like making you blush just like that…"

Emily just bitted her lips and blushed more; Alison just chuckled seeing Emily's reaction… they ate everything that Emily brought and they stood there… just looking at the view of the park and just enjoying the breeze of air and the sun, brushing their faces…

Emily smiled as she waved her head, waving her beautiful long hair around and she didn't notice it but her actions captivated Alison's eyes…

Emily smiled looking at the view of the green park. – "Is it beautiful right?"

Alison said as her look was fixed on Emily. – "Yeah, it's beautiful…"

AD got caught on the moment and without thinking she interlaced a hand with the brunette; Emily blushed when she saw it and she blushed more when she noticed the glowing on Alison's face as the blonde was entranced… just looking at Emily…

Emily blushed. – "Ali… why are you looking at me so intensely?"

Alison said as she softly kissed Emily's hand. – "Isn't it obvious? Because you're the only thing I can see clearly these days…"

Emily giggled and blushed

Alison smiled. – "I never thought I'd ever be doing something like this… a picnic and even enjoyed it…" (Chuckles and a big smile as she looked at their hands interlaced) "I never thought I'd ever be holding someone's hand like this… feeling this warmth… "

Emily blushed and was so red when a big smile appeared on her lips just by hearing Alison's words…

Alison said as she lay down her head on Emily's lap…

Alison sighed with the eyes closed. – "Isn't it strange?"

Emily. – "What is it strange?"

Alison. – "We only knew each other recently but the feeling contained within each moment that I'm with you… it makes me think that I know you since… forever…"

Emily chuckled with joy and replied. – "Me too… I feel the same…"

The brunette didn't say more, she just stood there, quietly, caressing Alison's head as the blonde took a nap on her lap…

 _ **(At night, in the AD's building office)**_

It was late, but Erza had still too much work to do; he decided to take a break and he went up, towards the terrace of the building, just looking for a little of fresh air; for his surprise he found something else… actually, someone else… someone that was just contemplating the stars in silence…

Erza. – "Ali? What are you doing here? You don't like to be on open spaces neither looking at the stars…."

Alison sighed with her eyes were glued on the stars that were on the sky. – "Erza… it's bad… really bad… I'm feeling weird… for one reason that I don't understand… the stars look so incredibly pretty to me…"

Erza chuckled and he just sat at her side as he mumbled for himself. – "Oh Ali.. you're finally feeling it… love…"

 _ **(Another day, in the park close to the hospital)**_  
Spotted, AD, under a tree... eating her salad during lunch...

Alison was eating under the same tree where she had a picnic with Emily, she was eating alone when a kid approached and also sat at her side to eat his sandwich...

Alison smirked. - "Hey! This tree is taken..."

The kid. - "It's a big tree... you can share it... doesn't your mom teach you to share?"

Alison just laughed and whispered. - "You're lucky that you're a kid... otherwise you would have to deal with my rage..."

They continued eating; each one their own food and Alison didn't put attention into the kid until this one pulled off from Alison's blouse...

The kid. - "What is love?!"

Alison. - "What? Are you serious asking me?!"

The kid nodded and Alison just chuckled... the kid asked again and Alison decided to take the question serious... because she has always asked herself the same question over the years... never really sure about how to answer it until now...

Alison took a deep breath and talked from the heart. - "Love is... love is..." (She closed her eyes when a breeze of fresh air brushed her face and the blonde smiled... really smiled and she said with a big smile as she was slowly opening her eyes again) "Love is a breeze of fresh air..."

Is it still spring?! Because something is just blossoming in AD's heart... just like a beautiful delicate rose...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello, so PLL ended and Emison was so endgame! So happy! Anyway, to reply some reviews: yes I've to work on my spelling, I will be honest, I wrote most of the time at night when I'm in the train that sometimes I think that I wrote on my sleep, ^^... but I will try to improve my grammar and spelling; about not rushing this plot, sorry guys but this is a short story so, no, I will not go slow…**

 **Now, concerning our story, recap: Hanna is in the hospital, Alison is having strong feelings for Emily and now this will follow some days after last chapter, like always any comment is welcome, best regards ^^**

 **Chapter 6**

They say it's easy to forget your troubles when the weather's warm... but wondering what happens when it gets too hot…

 _ **(Alison's apartment, in the morning)**_

Spotted, a naked sweaty mermaid, happily sleeping on the bed of AD... lying face-down, with the chest pressing against the bed… hugging the pillow where she was softly leaning her head...

Emily was asleep with a smile on her face as Alison was rolling on bed... the blonde was feeling the heat of the summer so she pulled off the sheets… the same sheets that where covering Emily's naked body... the brunette didn't woke up neither moved but Alison just bitted her lips as her blue eyes got blurry of lust... so much lust just looking at the gorgeous naked body of the brunette... Alison roamed her fingers softly over Emily's body... over her perfect curve... her perfect butt... her long tanner legs...

Alison couldn't control more her hungry for Emily and she softly approached on top of the sleepy brunette... the blonde started licking Emily's legs and she was massaging, kissing those legs when her eyes targeted something else: Emily's butt that was up, just in the perfect position to incite Alison on taking it...  
The blonde moaned when she squeezed Emily's butt and she groaned when she took a bit of it... Emily finally woke up when she felt the teeth of her sugar mama nailing on her butt... Emily hummed and Alison smirked just noticing that she woke her up...

Emily said with a sleepy face and a cute pout. - "I want to sleep..."

Alison smirked. - "So sleep..." (A strong bit on Emily's butt and the brunette moaned, Alison smirked) "Have you always been so vocal?"

Emily blushed. - "No..."

Alison smirked. - "So... no one has made you moan like me?"

Emily blushed and shook her head and Alison felt more aroused than ever... she softly slid her naked body against Emily's back and the brunette moaned just feeling the breast of Alison, the hard nipples of the blonde pressing against her back...

Alison bitted Emily's ear and whispered at her ear.- "So... Am I the best sex you have ever had?!"

Emily shyly bitted her lips but she couldn't keep her lips sealed as the brunette felt Alison's fingers... roaming her lower entrance between the legs... Emily moaned, feeling her legs like jelly and just waiting for Alison intrusion inside her but for Emily's frustration, the blonde didn't get in... she just continued teasing Emily...

Emily moaned. - "Please Ali..."

Alison teased. - "Please what?"

Emily. - "Please don't tease me and just fuck me!"

Alison smirked. - "Look at that naughty… naughty mouth of yours..." (She licked Emily's ear and said) "If you want me so desperate... then say it..."

Emily sighed with fast breathing. - "Say what?!"

Alison. - "Say that no one has touched you like l do... say that I'm the best sex you've ever had... say it sweet Emily..." (Bite on the ear) "Say it... I want to hear you saying it..."

Emily was too shy to speak out but at the end, she succumbed to the desire...  
Emily moaned as she was waving her hips in that must-have-you now way. - "Please Ali! No one has given me so many orgasms like you! No one has ever touched me like you! No one has made me feel this love, this lust... so please... just... make me yours..."

Alison bitted her lips and she felt so aroused after hearing those words... Emily arched... gripped hard on the pillow and closed her eyes when Alison started fingering her by behind...

Emily moaned as she was feeling her hips rocking at the same pace of Alison's moves...

Alison. - "Is this what you wanted?!"

Emily moaned. -" Ahmmm... yes... oh God Yes!"

Alison kneeled on bed, behind the brunette, she raised Emily's butt and she spread Emily's legs in order to get deeper inside the brunette and she did... the blonde groaned feeling the wetness of the mermaid...

Alison groaned. - "Look how many sweet juices are you dropping Emily..." (Big smirk) "Let's used them..."  
Emily. - "Wha-...?"

The brunette couldn't finish her sentence and she just wildly opened her eyes when she felt how Alison was lubricating the entrance of her anus with the juices of her folds...

Emily gulped. - "Ali..."

Alison. - "Havz you ever had anal sex, Emily?"

Emily gulped. - "No..."

Alison smirked, showing a big spark inside her eyes. - "So you're a virgin in that sense... mmm..."

Alison was pumping Emily's folds with one hand as her other hand started roaming a finger on Emily's ass entrance…

Emily. – "Ali… that place… it's dirty…"

Alison smirked. - "I like dirty..." (She said with a soft voice) "Just relax Emily..." (She bitted Emily's ass and said with a huge grin) "You will love it... I promise..."

The brunette was feeling insecure of what to expect until she felt an orgasmic eruption inside her body when Alison's finger started working its way up, inside the tight rectum of the brunette…

Emily screamed. " Oh God!" (Sighs, moans and fast breathing) "Oh GOD...!"

The brunette was discovering how sensitive was her anus and how much pleasure she was feeling; Emily was feeling a huge orgasm, from the contractions of her pelvic muscles, she never knew that she could feel so much pleasure from the wide world of anal sex…

Alison smirked. – "Does it feel good Emily?"

The blonde was sliding her finger in and out from Emily's anus… the slippery goodness that coated Emily's vagina when she was turned on, made the perfect lube for Alison's finger…

Alison smirked. – "Oh Emily… look at you… getting all wet and juicy…"

The brunette blushed with all the dirty talk of the blonde but even if she was shy, she just couldn't control her moans that were increasing as Alison was fingering her from her two lower entrances…

Doggy style was not AD's favorite position but she noticed that Emily was having so much pleasure that she just continued until she made her cum… hard…

Emily tilted her head back, she shook and moaned as she has never done it before... feeling Alison's fingers, sliding in and out from her folds and her anus... it was glorious... it was beside extraordinary... it was magical... it was the most mind-blowing time of her life…

Emily was shaking; she was with her eyes going blank when a huge wave of pleasure invaded her entire body... Emily groaned when she cum and it was so big her orgasm that she pees too...

Emily blushed feeling ashamed. - "Oh God... I'm so sorry..."

Alison smirked. - "Don't worry... that means that you loved it..."

Emily blushed, trying to catch her breath. - "I did..."

Alison smirked. - "Good..."

The blonde was kissing Emily's sweat back when the brunette asked...

Emily shyly asked. - "Did you like it too?"

Alison grinned. - "I loved it! Ahmmm..."

Emily giggled and blushed...

Alison said as she was squeezing Emily's butt. - "I loved taking the V-card of your ass..." (She spanked Emily's butt) "This ass is now mine..." (She spooned Emily and said as she grabbed one of Emily's boobs) "Your Breast... all of you... is mine... you're mine..."

Emily blushed, giggled looking at the possessive side of the blonde… normally, Emily would walk away from a possessive girl but for some reason, Alison was the exception…

Emily kissed Alison's cheek and said with a big smile and blush. – "I love you…"

Alison just chuckled, she didn't say it back but she didn't run away either… she just kissed her deeply, so deeply that she made Emily moan under that intense kiss…

Alison said as she brushed her lips against Emily's lips. – "Let's continue this in the shower…"

Emily bitted her lips and nodded… the mermaid was just taking by the blonde and she wasn't planning to get a break any time soon…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis house)**_

The maid, Rosa, she was carrying Jessica's bags inside the house… with so many bags, the maid dropped something and Jessica got mad…

Jessica yelled as she was raising her hand against Rosa. – "You stupid!"

Alison yelled. – "Don't you dare Jessica!"

Jessica froze her hand in the air as Rosa just looked at the young girl that was emerging behind them…

Alison looked at the maid and said. – "Rosa, you work for me not for her; so drop her bags and leave us alone please…"

Rosa gulped. – "But my lady…"

Alison said as she squint her eyes looking at her mother. – "Please Rosa, leave us…"

The maid nodded and put the bags on the floor and walked away; leaving mother and daughter alone…

Alison crossed her arms and said with a lot of anger. – "Where have you been?! Your daughter has been in a hospital for days and just now you show up here! Like if nothing was happening?! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

Jessica sighed and she walked towards the bar table of the living room, she was serving a drink for her when she started talking…

Jessica. – "That's not how you should speak to your mother… has you lost all your manners by hanging out with those poor girls?!" (Big smirks) "Really Alison, don't you think that it's a little desperate to pay for company?!"

Alison said with bitter tone. – "Do you really believe that your words have an impact on me?!" (Mocking laughs) "Please, save your saliva for someone that cares about your opinion…"

Jessica said as she looked at her drink. – "Someone like Hanna…?"

Alison got really mad with her mother when 'Hanna' got mentioned; her precious little sis has been asking for Jessica and Alison felt her heart crack every time that her precious Hanna looked sad for the absence of the old woman that was in front of her right now… the blonde took Jessica drink and crashed it in the floor…

Jessica. – "What the hell?! That was my drink!"

Alison said with a bitter, angry tone. – "Yours?! Don't forget who pay for that Whisky… ME… so technically it was mine…" (She grabbed tight Jessica arm and said with a lethal look) "For some reason I can't understand, Hanna still loves you a lot, so you better show up for her because she's the only reason why you're still enjoying this glamorous life…"

The blonde liberated Jessica's arm and the old woman rubbed it as the blonde gripped very hard on her… Alison stared walking away and before leaving she turned around and said as she looked at Jessica into the eyes…

Alison said with a killer look. – "I'm serious Jessica; if I see another tear on Hanna's face because of you…" (Devious smile) "Oh Jessica… you better run and hide because I will definitely make your life a living hell… so horrible that you will beg for death…"

The blonde left the room, leaving a speechless Jessica…

Careful Jessica, you're walking in tiny, tiny ice and looks like you're to take a tumble at any time…

 _ **(In the hospital)**_

Hanna. – "So what it's the report of today?"

Mona smirked. – "Mmm… nothing interesting really… except that tonight it's Noel's party…"

Hanna pouted. – "Damn… I wanna go to that party…"

Aria. – "But it's a party for older adults…?"

Hanna teased. – "And?! Don't act like if you don't like older men Ar… we know about your crush on Erza…"

Aria blushed and she just looked down as the other two girls just smirked…

Hanna. – "Hey, maybe you can help me to sneak out from the hospital and go to that party…"

Mona. – "Mmm… that would be so interesting to do! I'm in!"

Aria. – "I don't know… you should take care of your health…"

Mona rolled her eyes. – "Aria! Just for once! Can you just don't be a party pooper! We live just once!"

Aria. – "I'm not a killjoy! I'm just really scared of what Alison could do to us if she finds out…" (She looked at Hanna into the eyes) "Really Hann… if something bad happens to you, Ali will blame us and I'm sure that she will take reprisals against us…"

Hanna smirked with proud, just knowing how Aria was right, not for nothing she was the precious untouchable Hanna after all…

Mona. – "Yeah… AD is scary but I'm in!" (She waved her hands) "Come on! We couldn't celebrate Hanna's birthday since she was in the hospital, let use this party to celebrate!"

Hanna. – "Yeah…"

Aria. – "I don't know…"

Mona. – "Ok, let's vote… raise a hand those who are in favor of going to the party?!"

(Hanna and Mona raised their hands and Aria just rolled her eyes)

Aria sighed. – "Fine! But if I see you sick or feeling bad Hanna, I'm calling Ali ok!"

Hanna smirked. – "I thought that you were scared that Ali could find out…"

Aria said as she patted Hanna's hand. – "I'm scared of your sister but I'm more scared of putting you in danger… I don't want anything bad happening to you Hann…"

Hanna smiled and she hugged her friend… Mona pouted with a little of jealousy and Hanna noticed it and she just pushed the other girl too into the hug…

Aria chuckled. – "I love group hugs!"

Mona. – "Ar don't kill the moment…"

(Chuckles)

The season of parties is just around the corner and you know who loves parties? Three girls plotting for a heroic sneak out…

 _ **(In a restaurant)**_

Alison was holding Emily's hand as both were getting inside a restaurant; the blonde was talking with the host…

The host. – "Just a minute please, I will check if your table is ready…"

The blonde nodded and both girls stood quietly in the lobby, the brunette rolled her eyes on the fancy place and she smiled when she noticed the beautiful flowers that were in a vase…

She approached to smell them and she looked at Alison as she said…

Emily smiled. - "Look Ali! Isn't it beautiful? Look to these flowers! What an unusual color!"

Alison said as she looked at the flowers. - "Is it?"

Emily. - "Yeah! This is the only season of the year, it blooms in this color! Don't you find it beautiful?!"

Alison said with a cold voice, not giving it any importance. - "Flowers are just flowers… what's so great about them?"

Emily felt sad by Alison cold comment

Alison noticed that the host was coming back and said. - "C'mon, let's go…"

Emily murmured. - "You own the world but you've never looked at any of it… what a waste…"

The brunette spoke with a lower voice but the blonde did hear every word of it… they just stood in silence, looking at each other into the eyes…

 _ **(In Noel's party)**_

In a fancy penthouse, the inner circle was reunited on one of the biggest parties of the year, and three girls just get in…

Aria. – "Wow! This is huge!" (She looked at the girl that was at her side and said with concern) "Are you sure that you're feeling ok?"

Hanna nodded with a smirk. – "Off course, I'm!" (She took a drink from a waitress and said) "Let's start this party!"

Mona said as she took the drink from Hanna's hand. – "No alcohol for you…"

Hanna pouted. – "What?! Why?!"

Mona. – "Because you're under medication, I checked it and you are not allowed to mix it with alcohol so no alcohol and I mean it Hanna!"

Hanna crossed her arms and rolled her eyes as Aria just chuckled…

Aria. – "And I was the killjoy…"

Mona squint the eyes. – "I'm not a killjoy… I'm just looking for my BF, that's all…"

Aria smiled. – "I know…"

Hanna. – "Well, I'm thirsty so what I can drink then?"

Mona. – "Stay here… I will look for a soda or something for you…"

The little brunette fought her way between the crowd and she was looking for the kitchen when her eyes found something else….

Mona smirked as she was taking her phone out and she took a picture; she immediately published it in her blog with a tag….

Photo's tag: 'Well Spencer's mystery man is a mystery no longer. His name is – ugh, who cares? Just know that the –A girl is doing the nasty with her body guard, don't believe me, look at this…'

Mona smirked. – "Oh my… this will go viral…"

The brunette was looking at her phone with a smirk when someone approached…

Aria. – "Hey did you find something?"

Mona looked up and said. – "Huh?! Oh sorry, I got distracted…" (She looked around and asked) "And Hanna?"

Aria looked behind her and said with shock. – "She was behind me… I swear…"

Mona sighed. – "Let's find her… it's dangerous leaving her alone in this kind of parties…"

The two girls were looking for the precious Hanna as the blonde girl was lost on the big penthouse…

Hanna said as she was walking around. – "Where are they?"

Noel noticed the lost girl and he recognized her immediately; he slowly approached and said with a smirk…

Noel. – "I don't remember inviting minors to my party…."

Hanna looked at him into the eyes and smirked. – "Doesn't Noel Kahn know a party isn't a party until someone crashes?"

Noel laughed, looking at the confident girl….

Noel. – "You've balls… I must admit…"

Hanna said with proud. – "I'm a DiLaurentis after all…"

Noel looked at the girl and he was going to say something else but he didn't as he got distracted when someone patted his shoulder…

Noel looked at the person and said with a grin. – "Hey! Enjoying the party…?"

Noel noticed that the DiLaurentis girl and his guest were staring at each other and he just smirked…

Noel. – "I guess that I should present you…" (He patted the back of his cousin and said) "Caleb…" (He pointed out towards Hanna) "She's Hanna DiLaurentis… careful, she's definitely something…"

Caleb smiled and he approached to the girl and stretched his arm…

Caleb. – "Hi… I'm Caleb…"

Hanna shook his hand and said. – "I know… he just said it…"

Both chuckled and they stood like that, shaking hands and for some reason both smiled and blushed… Is that a smile we see on Hanna's lips? Wondering why…?

 _ **(In the terrace of a restaurant at night)**_

Emily was looking at the starry sky, lost on her own thoughts…still hunted by the words that she just said before dinner…

Emily self-talk in her mind. - "Why did I say that? I could have just let it go… but Ali… saying words like that with those cold eyes… why does that make me so sad?"

The brunette jumped of surprise when she noticed that someone approached, looking up too, towards the sky…

Emily. - "What are you doing here?!

Alison. - "I could ask you the same…" (She leaned her arms on the handrail as she looked up to the starry sky) "You said that you were going to the bathroom…"

Emily. - "I-I did but when I noticed this terrace, I couldn't resist on coming to look at the stars…"

Alison. - "I see…"

(A moment of silence)

Both girls were with the look up, resting their arms on the handrail, side by side… Emily turned her head towards the blonde and said…

Emily. - "Are you gonna say that again? That stars are just stars?"

Alison. - "Don't pick a fight…stars are just stars…" (Smirks)

Emily. - "Ali!"

Alison. - "But it's true that… I think they shone a little brighter right now…"

Emily smiled and she said as she looked down. - "You must think me pretty simple… getting so happy over something like flowers or stars… but I don't think there's anything wrong with that either… but anyway, I shouldn't have said what I said before… I'm sorry…"

Alison. – "Don't apologize, you spoke from the heart… it wasn't a lie either…"

Emily. – "I don't know what came to me… I guess that it just terrifies me that one day you will think of me like you think about the flowers…" (Deep breath as she was playing with her fingers) "I wonder if when you will get tired of me, will you just remember me as a 'simple girl'?"

Emily was sad, looking down when someone raised her chin, forcing her to look up and the brunette blushed when Alison put a tender kiss on her lips…

Alison smirked. – "I enjoy so much making you blush…"

Emily blushed. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Emily, I don't want to let you… but if you're so worried about it, just know the more you act like that, the less I want to let you go…" (She caressed Emily's cheek and she looked at het with warm eyes) "You're making my life more amusing from now on Emily… and I have no intention of letting you..."

The brunette blushed and giggled under the tender look of her sugar mama…

They say a leopard can't change his spots but some things do change… don't believe me? Ask to AD's heart…

Alison was slowly leaning on Emily's lips as she said. – "I don't want to let you go… like never…"

Alison softly kissed Emily and both just moaned under the passionate tender kiss that they were sharing; they were lost on the make-out until something rang…

(Phone ringing)

Alison took the call and her face looked angry…

Emily said with concern. – "Is there something wrong?"

The blonde didn't reply, she just held Emily's hand and pulled her out of that place, very fast…

 _ **(In Noel's party)**_

Mona. – "Did you serious call her?!"

Aria shrugged. – "Well, yeah! We can't find Hanna!" (Sighs) "We should look for her in separate sides…"

Mona. – "I don't think it's a good idea…"

Aria smirked. – "What?! Are you scared of being alone in this party?"

Mona smirked. – "Me?! Off course not!" (She turned and started walking away)

Aria did the same in the opposite sense, for some reason, Aria looked for Hanna inside a room and for her bad luck, a drunken guy noticed when she entered into the room…

 _ **(Inside Alison's car)**_

Emily said with a scared look. – "Ali… you're driving too fast…"

Alison didn't reply to her, she just put her phone on speakers and made a call…

Erza (on the phone). – "Ali…?"

Alison. – "Erza! You live in the same building that Noel right?"

Erza. – "Yeah why?"

Alison. – "I need your help…"

 _ **(In Noel's party)**_

Erza crashed on the party, he didn't ask permission, he just got in, looking for the precious Hanna, he was looking everywhere and he just ran towards a room when he heard a girl asking for help; the room was locked but Erza kicked the door and got in…

Aria smiled. – "Erza!"

Erza froze looking at the girl, trying to pull away a drunken guy from her… Erza looked at the guy and he was really mad when he pushed him away from the girl…

Erza. – "Did he do something to you?!"

Ara shook her head and said with a shaking voice. – "No… you just arrived in time…"

Erza took a deep breath of relief and then he just looked at the other guy and even if Erza wasn't a violent person, he couldn't avoid on getting the crap of that guy… he was kicking the drunken guy when Alison emerged in the frame door…

Alison. – "Erza!"

Erza. – "What?!"

Alison looked at the scared Aria and said to the girl. – "Are you ok?!"

Aria nodded

Alison asked. – "Erza, did you find Hanna?"

Erza. – "Sorry no… I just…"

Alison didn't let him finish his sentence and she just resumed her search for Hanna; Alison was looking for Hanna in the party and Emily just followed her between the crowds…eventually Alison caught a guy carrying her precious Hanna unconscious, bridle style…

Alison snapped against the guy. – "What the hell did you do to her?!"

Caleb. – "Nothing! We were just talking, she took a sip from my drink and she just fainted…"

Alison took Hanna on her arms and Caleb was trying to follow her but the blonde just froze him with a lethal look…

Emily grabbed Alison's arm. – "Ali, don't… the important thing now is to bring Hanna to a hospital… I'm calling 911"

Alison. – "I'm not waiting for the ambulance, the hospital it's a 10 minutes from here… I'm taking her there…"

Caleb. – "Is she going to be ok?!"

Alison didn't reply him, she just glanced at him with a lethal look and left the party with Emily at her side…

 _ **(In a hospital room)**_

Hanna was slowly opening her eyes; she was feeling like if something just hit hard her head…

Hanna said as she was sitting on the bed. – "What happened?!" (She noticed the serious look of AD and she just gulped) "Ali…"

Alison yelled. – "What the hell Hanna?! What were you thinking?! Huh?!"

Hanna looked down. – "I'm sorry… I just wanted a little of fun…"

Alison. – "Fun?! It's fun to faint Hanna?! To get in and out from hospital?! Is that fun for you?!"

Hanna sighed. – "No…"

Hanna said without being able to look at her sister into the eyes. – "Please don't be mad at me…" (A tear)

Alison was really mad but if there was something that she couldn't handle it was seeing Hanna's tears… without warning, Alison hugged her…

Hanna said when she noticed that her big sis was shaking. – "Ali…"

Alison said with a breaking voice. – "I was so scared… I can't stand it! You in danger, missing… I just can't!" (Tears and sobs) "If you… if you disappear of my world too… I don't know what I'd do!"

Hanna. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Don't you get it! I don't need money or power… I just need you alive and safe! I would throw everything away! I'll happily throw it away if it means that I won't lose you…!"

Hanna gripped on Alison, feeling the huge concern of her big sis towards her…

Alison. – "I can't lose you Hanna…"

Hanna. – "You will never lose me… I promise…" (They kept hugging each other)

Everyone knows you can't choose your family but if you could choose, these two blondes would definitely choose each other as family.

In a world ruled by blood lines and bank accounts, it pays to have a big sis like AD, there's no denying that Alison would do anything for her precious Hanna, if you don't believe me, just stay and see because some things will get into the light and they say blood is thicker than water. But it's also a lot harder to clean up when it spills…


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello thanks you so much for the reviews, glad that you like it ^^. So for this chapter, keep in mind that: Alison's Dad is dead, Spencer and Alison were besties a long, long time ago, Spoby's affair got just revealed under public eye with Mona's blog and Hanna has never accepted any girlfriend of Alison, she doesn't want anyone else besides her in Alison's heart… now, here the next chapter, like always any comment and review is welcome :D !**

 **Chapter 7**

 _ **(Alison's narrative)**_

 _I had always thought that the idea of love at 1_ _st_ _sight was one of those things invented by novelists… yeah… I didn't believe in love at 1_ _st_ _sight until she came into my life…_

 _ ***** Alison's dream*****_

In the living room, a little Alison was waving from one side to another... she was impatient very impatient... Alison smiled and ran as soon as she saw her Dad emerging into the room...

Alison. - "Is she here?!"

Kenneth nodded. - "Yes... do you wanna hold her?"

Alison nodded with a big smile. Kenneth took the baby out of the stroller and he said as he was putting the baby on Alison's arm...

Kenneth. - "Careful Ali, she's delicate..."

Alison nodded, she was so impatient to know her new sibling... the baby was heavy for the little blonde but as soon as her eyes looked at the baby Hanna... something inside Alison's heart melted... there was no way that Alison would ever drop so beautiful baby...

Alison smiled. - "She's so beautiful..."

Kenneth smiled. "Yeah... she's perfect..."

Alison caressed the face of the baby and the baby giggled, giving a big smile to Alison...

Alison chuckled. - "You're so cute..." (Chuckles as she talked to the baby) "You know... you're here because of me..."

Kenneth raised an eye brow and asked. - "Why you say that?"

Alison looked up towards her Dad and smiled. - "Because last Christmas, I asked to Santa for a little sis..." (She looked at the baby and said) "I didn't want to be alone anymore... I said to Santa: 'bring me a sis!' Someone who will play with me and now she's here..." (Big smile) "With me..."

Kenneth. - "Well... in that case, I count on you to protect her ok Ali?"

Alison said as she stared at the baby. - "Don't worry Daddy... she's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen..." (She chuckled when the baby did a bubble of saliva) "She's my precious Hanna and I swear that I will protect her with my life..." (She chuckled when the baby smiled) "I will do anything just to keep that smile on your face... I promise..."

Some people would say that love at 1st sight doesn't exist but looking at the little Alison; someone just caught her heart with a bubbly smile...

 _ ***** End of the dream*****_

Alison was slowly opening her eyes, she was smiling... just remembering her previous dream that was actually one of her favorite memories... the blonde felt a gaze on her and she looked up towards Emily by the corner of her eyes...

Alison said with a sleepy voice. - "You're staring..."

Emily chuckled. - "I'm gazing..."

Alison. - "It's creepy..."

Emily kissed Alison's cheek and said. - "It's lovely..."

Emily started kissing Alison's face...

Emily said between kissed. - "I haven't seen you smile like that. Were you having a good dream?"

Alison smiled. - "Yes..."

Emily. - "Hmmm... can I ask what you were dreaming?

Alison. - "Hmmm... why?"

Emily. - "I'm curious..."

Alison. - "About what?"

Emily pushed back and ran a hand through her hair as she said with a little of jealousy on her voice...

Emily. - "I just want to know what or who makes you smile so bright... that's all..."

Alison smirked. - "Are you really getting jealous of my dream?"

Emily pouted. - "I'm not!"

Alison smirked. - "Yes you are!"

She flipped her body on top of the brunette and she said as she was roaming her fingers between Emily's inner thighs...

Alison squint her eyes and smirked. - "You're so jealous..." (She started sucking Emily's neck as she said) "It's hot how jealous you get over me..." (She spread Emily's legs as she said) "Normally, I dislike jealous girls but for some strange reason your jealousy just turns me on..."

Emily was going to say something but the only thing that got out of her mouth was a huge moan when she felt Alison's fingers getting inside her...

Emily moaned. - "Ahh... ahmmm..."

The blonde was sucking Emily's pulse from her neck as she was pumping her... her fingers were sliding in and out, twisting inside when Alison used her thumb to rub Emily's clit...

Emily just tilted her head back and she hugged Alison with her legs and arms... the brunette hugged her so tight that they just moaned at unison when their hard nipples started rubbing against each other...

Emily just got wet, feeling Alison's boobs pressing against her body... the blonde rose her body, leaving a gap between them and Emily didn't waste any time and she just glued her hands on Alison's boobs. Alison arched her back and groaned just feeling Emily's hands squeezed her boobs and playing with her hard nipples...

Emily stop hugging Alison with her legs and she just left her legs flexed on bed... wildly open for the blonde... then the brunette slowly put one of her legs between Alison's legs and she just softly approached it to the folds of the blonde... just inciting the blonde to rub in It... The blonde smirked looking at the wild move of her sugar baby...

Alison moaned with a sexy voice when she started rubbing against Emily's leg... the friction of her vulva against the soft skin of Emily was all that Alison needed to build her orgasm. It was hard to focus just feeling so much pleasure but for Alison, the satisfaction of Emily was her priority, so she didn't stop pumping the girl hard until she made her cum...

Emily moaned. - "Ali... I'm... I'm... mmm..."

Alison. - "Fuck! Me too!"

The brunette cum at the same time that her sugar mama. Alison collapsed on top of Emily, leaving her fingers inside and just trying to catch her breath...

Emily saw down at her leg, she saw how wet and sticky it was, all because of Alison's juices. The brunette touched her leg and licked her fingers; Emily moaned, tasting the sweet juices of Alison...

Emily moaned. - "You taste very sweet and delicious..."

Alison just chuckled and she was going to go for round 2 but she couldn't as someone called her...

(Phone ringing)

Emily pouted. – "Don't answer it…"

Alison. - "I can't ignore it, it may be important..." (Call of an unfamiliar number) "Hello…?"

Emily was roaming her fingers on Alison's arm and she just stopped when she noticed the serious look of Alison. - "Is there something wrong?"

 _ **(Inside a library)**_

Alison approached towards a girl, a brunette that looking at her face, she was a complete mess… red eyes, a slashed lip… sobs and tears… it was the 1st time that the blonde had ever seen her like this… the brunette was playing with her fingers in silence when the blonde started talking…

Alison. – "Whenever something's bothering you, I can always find you here..." (Sighs) "You haven't changed at all…"

Spencer looked up and said. – "If you're here for a catfight or to laugh about how my affair went to the light, please just do it another day…" (Tears and looking down) "I can't deal with more shit, no today…"

Alison took her time to reply, Spencer was sitting in the floor, with her elbows leaning on her knees and just when she tilted her head back against the book case that was behind her; the blonde could notice her red cheek and her slashed lip…

Alison said as she pointed out towards Spencer's face. – "Who did that to you?"

Spencer didn't reply, she just showed a tear falling from her eye. The blonde stood in front of the brunette and being face to face like this, it just trigged old memories on both of them…

Spencer. – "Why are you here?"

Alison. – "Your 'bobby' called me… it looks like he couldn't find you and he got so desperate that he came to me, looking for help…"

Spencer chuckled with sadness. – "He shouldn't have done that…"

Alison. – "No, he shouldn't… we're not friends anymore…"

Spencer. – "So why are you here then…?"

Alison sat on the floor too, in front of the brunette and she adopted the same posture of Spencer…

Alison said looking up at the ceiling. – "Honestly, I've no idea…"

(Awkward silence until Alison decided to broke the silence)

Alison. – "I'm guessing that your Dad got really mad… he's the one who gave you that slashed lip, right?"

Spencer looked surprised of how easy Alison read the situation…

Spencer gulped. – "How do you know? For what it is… it could have been my mom…"

Alison smirked. – "Your mom would never hurt you like that… yes, she probably yelled, scolded you even grounded you… but she would never raise a hand against you…" (Sighs) "I always envied you for that… I still do…"

Spencer smirked with sadness. – "Yeah well, she didn't hit me but she didn't do anything to stop him either…"

(Awkward silence until Alison decided to broke the silence)

Alison. – "So you're sleeping with 'bobby', what is the big deal about it?"

Spencer. – "He's not like us… he's a commoner… obviously my parents do not approve it… and by the way, his name is Toby, not 'bobby'…"

Alison smirked. – "Mmm… he's your faithful dog that follows you everywhere so I'm calling him 'bobby'…"

Spencer laughed. – "He's not a dog…"

Alison smiled just looking at the girl laughing, even if it was just a second, she was happy that she could do that…

Alison. – "So… what are you gonna do? Are you going to hide here permanently…?

Spencer took a deep breath. – "I can't deal with the gossips… with the scandal… with all the people just talking about me… I can't deal with the look of disappointment of my parents so I think that I should leave… maybe to Europe…"

Alison. – "Don't… stay…"

Spencer looked up and locked her look on Alison who was in front of her; the blonde stared at her too and she also kept her eyes on Spencer as she continued talking…

Alison. – "Don't let some stupid scandal make you run away like it does everyone in our world…"

Spencer said with a broken voice. – "Everything's so messed up… horrible… my whole life is falling apart…"

Alison. – "So rebuild it…" (Smirks as she raised an eyebrow) "You're Spencer Hastings, remember? People don't tell you who you're or what to do, it's you, who tell them…"

Spencer. – "I can't continue being the '-A' girl… it's too hard… to stressful… I'm losing my mind with so many pills…"

Alison. – "Pills?!"

Spencer took a deep breath and shared a secret with the blonde. – "Being in the top is not easy, you know that… you manage your stress with sex, well… I do it with drugs…" (Looking down) "1st it was just sleep pills… to sleep well… then I needed to stay more awake and be at my 100% for all the courses and activities so I started taking other kind of pills and now…" (Deep sigh) "Now, I'm pretty sure that I'm addictive to them… I can't stop taking them… craving for more… and it's scary…" (Sighs) "I can't fight it… this darkness that's growing inside me… I just can't…"

Alison. – "I'll fight with you…"

Spencer. – "I can't fight! Don't you get it! It's too late! All is ruined! All is going to hell, my life is ruined and there's no way out of this…"

Alison stared at her, she had never seen Spencer so defeated and just after a long moment of staring in silence, she started talking as she was looking something on her bag…

Alison. – "I brought something with me…"

Spencer looked at it and asked. – "What's that? A letter…?"

Alison nodded, avoiding eye-contact, she just fixed her look on the letter that she was grabbing between her hands…

Alison took a deep breath and said. – "I wrote this letter to you some weeks after we drifted apart…" (Deep breath) "I never sent it…" (She opened the envelop and she squint her eyes to Spencer) "If you tell anyone about this, I've two people on my phone that would kill you…" (Devious smirk) "Literally… so you better keep this to yourself ok…?!"

Spencer gulped and nodded; Alison took a deep breath, not sure of opening old wounds or worst, re-calling old memories that she has been trying to keep sealed deep inside her…

Alison started reading. – "Dear Spence… my world is falling apart and you're the only one who would understand…the only one who would make me feel better…" (Deep breath and emotional, shaky voice with watery-eyes) "My…." (Deep breath) "My…" (Deep breath) "My Dad just died… he killed himself and I saw it…" (Hard gulp) "I was there when he pulled the trigger…" (Deep breath) "I feel like screaming and you know what it's the worst part? I don't' have anyone to talk to…"

Spencer gulped, looking down, just remembering how at that time, she just left her bestie alone, in her darkest moment…

Alison kept reading. – "You're gone… my Dad's gone… we're broke… we may lose everything… Mom's a mess, she can't stop drinking… Hanna can't stop crying and I've no clue on what to do… I've no clue on what I should do… you're always the one with the ideas… you always know what to do…" (Pain in her voice) "So where are you?! Why don't you call me back?! Why you're ignoring me?! Why are you leaving me alone without even saying good-bye..?"

(Spencer's sobs)

Alison said as she looked at her with a tear falling from her blue eyes... pain, betrayal, anger… so many emotions were reflected in those blue eyes…

Alison continued reading. – "You're supposed to be my best friend… all of the boys, girls… the tests… the teachers… and our crazy families… we went through it together… we raised each other… so why are you cutting me out now, when I need you the most? Why life can't be back to normality? I don't know why… I really don't and I miss my best friend… I miss you so much…" (Deep breath) "My Dad can't come back to me but I hope you will… until then, take care… xoxo Ali…"

(Paper rustles and awkward silence until Spencer started talking)

Spencer. – "Why didn't you send it? I would've-…"

Alison snapped. – "You would've what?!" (Pain in her voice) "You knew, Spence and you didn't care… you just followed the lead of your family…" (Bitter voice) "I guess that my Dad's suicide and our bankruptcy at that time, it put me directly in your blacklist… isn't it?!" (Sad laughs)

Spencer said with a broken voice. – "I didn't know what to say to you or even how to be your friend at that time… my family didn't want to get involved in your issues and I just…" (Sad sighs) "I should have…" (Sad sighs) "I'm sorry…"

A long silence until Alison stood up and stood up in front of the brunette, just offering her a hand to get up…

Alison said as she was stretching her hand towards Spencer. – "You say that your life is ruined… it's not… you can start over, it can be done… I should know, I did it..."

Spencer looked up at her and said. – "I'm not you… I'm not as strong as you're… I can't…"

Alison continued with her hand stretched towards Spencer as she said. – "Yes you can… you can because we'll get through this together…"

Spencer said with watery-eyes. – "Together? I…" (Tears and sobs) "Why are you offering me a hand?"

Alison smirked. – "Guess I must have some undiagnosed brain injury, 'cause I stupidly think that this friendship can be repaired…"

Spencer chuckled

Alison said as she was waving her hand. – "Now, get up! Move your ass that I left my hot Emily in the car with your bobby and I don't like how quickly friendly they became…"

Spencer laughed and she took Alison's hand to stand up…

Spencer teased. – "Jealous?!"

Alison raised an eye brow. – "Of your bobby?! Ha… never…"

(Both girls chuckled)

Spotted, two old pals with white flags waving… could a peace accord be far off? So what it be- truce or consequences? We all know that Rome was not built in a day but will this friendship be rebuilt in one day? I guess, only time will tell…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis' house, Alison's bedroom)**_

After the library, Spencer was too weak to face her family again so Alison offered her to stay at her house. The blonde was installing Spencer in one of the guest rooms as Emily was staying alone in Alison's room. Emily was walking around the room… just looking at each detail of it; it was the 1st time of Emily inside that house and she was so happy that little by little, she was discovering more and more details about Alison's life. Maybe the blonde wasn't opening up on purpose but for Emily, being there at her house, it was a big deal…

Emily chuckled as she looked at all the photos of Alison with Hanna. – "You really love your sister… how cute…"

The brunette was looking at the pictures when Alison re-emerged inside the room; the blonde threw her entire body over her big bed; she sighed heavy, covering her eyes with an arm…

Emily noticed that Alison was struggling with something…

Emily. – "Ali… are you ok?"

Alison. – "No… I'm not…" (She wasn't looking at Emily but she could feel the worried gaze of the brunette over her; Alison took a deep breath and talked) "Today, I recalled some memories of the past…" (Sighs) "And I shouldn't have done that…"

Emily had no idea of which memories were disturbing Alison's mind but she just knew that she wanted to comfort her in one way or another. The brunette lay down next to the blonde; she hugged Alison with a lot of love and she rubbed her nose on Alison's cheek as she was putting soft kisses all over Alison's cheek. Under so lovely touch; Alison felt so much better, she chuckled, just realizing of the magical powers that Emily had over her… she always knew how make everything feel better…

Alison rolled over the bed and she was lying down at her side as she was facing Emily… she just stared at her in silence, entranced in the beauty of the brunette, Alison was caressing Emily's cheek when the brunette spoke…

Emily blushed under the constant gaze of Alison. – "Ali…?"

Alison. – "Emily… I need to know…"

Emily. – "Know what?"

Alison. – "I need to know why you love me? I already asked you this, you haven't given me an answer yet…"

Emily blushed. – "I'm not sure how to put it in words… I just know that I love you… I love you as I've never loved anyone else in my life and I'm sure that I will never love anyone else as I love you…"

Alison sighed heavy and Emily noticed that Alison was struggling with Emily's answer…

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison. – "Emily, I really want to trust you… to trust you when you say those words… that's why I'm asking, because maybe if I knew why… I'd stop being so scared of hearing them and afraid to say them…"

Emily's heart just jumped of happiness, hearing Alison's words…

Emily self-talk in her mind. – "OMG! OMG! OMG! Is she saying….?! Is she implying that…?! OMG! Does she…? Does she love me?! She loves me right?! OMG!"

Emily was blushing, smiling with a goofy face, she had completed zoned out, lost on her happy thoughts when Alison started talking…

Alison raised an eye brow. – "Why you look so happy?! Why you're making that goofy face?!"

Unaware of her own words and the impact of them over Emily's heart; Alison looked confused and Emily just chuckled as she found it cute…

Emily interlaced fingers with Alison; she slowly approached their hands towards her lips and kissed them with a lot of love… she looked up towards the blonde and noticed the blush on Alison, her heart just beat faster….

Emily talked from the heart as she locked her eyes on Alison. – "There are so many reason to love you… I love you because you make no apologies about being exactly who you're: beautiful, smart, sexy as hell…"

(Chuckles from both girls)

Alison rolled her eyes and blushed. – "Now you're embarrassing me…"

Emily. – "That's another reason… you're completely unaware of your effect on me…"

Alison chuckled

Emily. – "You're also completely unaware that you have the cutest smile, just like now…" (Chuckles) "You're a family girl… you have the biggest heart I've never seen, you're fighter, you never give up on anyone and I love you because you can be with someone like me and make it look as if it's ok…"

Alison. – "What do you mean?"

Emily nervously chuckled. – "I mean… look at you… look at me… you're so out of my league but even if I know that, I can't stop loving you… I don't want to… I'm crazy about you… hell, from the 1st moment I saw you, down deep inside me; I knew that you're the one…" (Eskimo kiss) "You're the one Ali... my only one… and I love you… I will always love you…"

Alison stood speechless, overwhelmed by all the love that Emily was expressing towards her… no one has ever expressed so much love to her… When words get in the way, there's really only one thing left to do…

Emily murmured as Alison started kissing with ferocity. – "Ali…" (She felt her clothes going off and she moaned when the blonde touched her naked skin) "Ahmm Ali…"

The blonde stood up in bed and undressed herself too, very quickly, she was starving for Emily… once she was undressed, she started her attack on the brunette but different to their other encounter, this time, this time the blonde wasn't doing it rough… no it was delicate, gentle… she cup Emily's breast delicately, tracing them lightly with her fingers, kissing them softly, licking her hard nipples, using circular movements interspersed with sucking not too hard, just enough to make Emily moan…

Emily moaned with a sexy voice. – "Hmmm… god Ali… what are you doing to me… ahmmm…"

As Alison's mouth was focused on Emily's boobs, her right hand just started travelling south; the blonde hummed, looking completely mesmerized of how wet Emily was… tipping Emily's folds, just made her mouth sore, so she stopped playing with Emily's breast and went down on Emily. The blonde gently parted Emily's outer labia and licked up from the entrance to the clit; Emily just arched and moaned, feeling all her nerves going crazy for Alison…

Emily's moans were such a turn on for Alison that she focused on the clit and licking round it; using circular motions with her tongue and varying the pressure; she eventually added a finger in the mix, adding extra frisson that Emily just loved

Emily's eyes got blank when a wave of pleasure invaded her body, she cum and Alison just hummed, drinking all the sweet juices of the brunette… they continued playing around with each other's bodies for hours until they couldn't handle more orgasms.

They lay next to each other, limbs intertwined; Emily was the 1st one falling asleep as Alison's eyes were peeled open and staring at the sleepy brunette…

Alison whispered as she glued her lips on Emily's front-head. – "I love you too…"

The blonde chuckled and blushed, hearing herself saying those words for the 1st time in her life, it looked like a dream… eventually both girls fell asleep, just hugging each other with a lot of love…

 _ **(In the hospital)**_

Alison was running on the hallways of the hospital and she just looked sweaty for so much running when she finally showed up…

Hanna was with the arm crossed, looking angry. – "You're late…"

Alison. – "I'm sorry, I lost track of time last night and this morning I oversleep…" (She made puppy eyes) "Please forgive me?"

Hanna pouted and she avoided eye contact…

Alison. – "Please…. Pleaseee…"

Hanna pouted. – "No…"

Alison continued doing puppy eyes when the doctor arrived…

Doctor. – "Miss. DiLaurentis, you're finally here…"

Alison looked at the doctor. – "Yeah, sorry that I'm late…"

Doctor. – "It's ok, we've all the papers ready, you just need to sign them and you're free to go…"

Alison smiled. – "So Hanna is ok right?!"

Doctor. – "Well, it's important that she eats properly but for now everything looks fine…"

Alison smiled and hugged the doctor, just feeling so grateful; then she hugged Hanna very tight and with so much love that Hanna blushed…

Alison smiled. – "Oh Hanna! I'm so glad that you will be at home now…"

Hanna smiled but then she broke the hug with a pout…

Alison. – "What is wrong?"

Hanna pouted. – "I'm still mad at you… you were supposed to pick me up at hour ago!" (She said with pain in her voice) "You're never late to pick me up… never…"

Alison felt guilty; she wasn't sure what to do besides compensate for the damage…

Alison. - "I'm so sorry Hanna; I swear that this will not happen again, never! What I can do to make for it…?"

Hanna pouted. – "Mmm… we haven't celebrated my birthday…" (She pouted) "You haven't given me my gift either…"

Alison chuckled. – "Ok… what do you want as a present? Ask anything…"

Hanna raised an eye brow. – "Anything?"

Alison nodded. – "Off course, anything…" (She caressed Hanna's cheek and said) "Just say the word and I will put the entire world at your feet…"

Spotted, precious Hanna with a huge grin on her face… wondering what will be the next whim of this spoiled girl…?

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis' house)**_

Four girls decorating the house for the welcome party of the precious Hanna…

Aria. – "Thanks for the help; we really needed an extra hand…"

Emily smiled. – "It's nothing… I'm happy to help…"

Spencer. – "It's the last thing I can do… I mean, they're offering me shelter right now so…"

Mona gulped. – "Sorry… about the picture and…"

Spencer sighed. – "It's ok… sooner or later, that was going to come into the light… I'm just happy that it wasn't in the hands of someone as Cece or Melissa… I'm pretty sure that they would have blackmailing me in a very nasty way…"

Aria. – "But Melissa is your sister?!"

Spencer smirked. – "And?! She may be my sister, but the hell she would use that kind of information against me…we, the Hastings, we always play dirty…"

(Awkward silence as they continued putting decorations)

Aria noticed that the tall brunette was very nervous and she asked…

Aria. – "You look nervous… why?"

Emily gulped and blushed. – "Me?! No… I mean…" (Nervous chuckles) "There is no reason to be nervous right…"

Mona smirked. – "Well, I would be nervous if I was you… Hanna doesn't take very well when AD introduced her, a new girl… Hanna gets very territorial about Alison's attention… she doesn't share AD… with anyone…"

If Emily was nervous to finally meet with Alison's sister, now she was more than nervous…

Emily. – "I-I…. I'm gonna look for more decorations… I think that I saw some of them in the kitchen…"

The brunette left and the girls just looked how nervously she was walking…

Aria. – "You scared her…"

Mona smirked. – "I was just warning her… tell me, did I lie?"

Aria sighed. – "No…"

As the girls were decorating, Emily was looking for more tape and other decorations into the kitchen; she was looking for some scissors to open the bags, she was opening the drawers when someone approached…

Jessica. – "Are you looking for something to steal?"

Emily turned towards the woman and said. – "What?! NO! Off course no!"

Jessica just squint her eyes as she drank her whisky. Emily stared at the woman in front of her, she was obviously drunk; Emily wasn't sure who the woman was but definitely, this 1st encounter wasn't pleasant for neither of them…

Jessica finished her drink and she was serving herself another as she said. – "So… you're Alison's new toy… she has never brought a toy before into this house…"

Emily said with a serious look. – "I'm not a toy, I'm a person… I'm Emily…"

Jessica said with a bitter tone. – "Your name is irrelevant…" (She looked up at the brunette, up and down and said) "Looking at you… I'm pretty sure that you came from some unknown town…" (Mocking laughs) "Such a real hayseed girl…"

Emily felt insulted. – "Excuse me?!"

Jessica. – "Wondering why Alison brought you here…? Mmm…" (Deviously smirks) "Maybe as entertainment…"

Emily looked offended and Jessica just smirked, enjoying the reaction that she was provoking on the brunette…

Emily. – "I'm not an 'entertainment'… I'm in a relationship with Ali… we're together and I'm more than a toy for her… I was planning on leaving in the morning but she asked me to stay, she said that she wanted me to introduce me with someone very important for her…"

Jessica mocked. – "Hanna?! She wants to introduce you with Hanna?!" (Mocking laughs) "Oh poor naïve girl, you're, Alison would never fall that low… I mean look at you!" (Mocking laughs) "Please… you're just humiliating yourself by thinking that you're in a relationship with Alison, she's just playing with you…" (Mocking laughs) "Oh Alison, she really goes so over the top in her entertainments…"

Emily felt hurt and she was going to say something but she didn't as someone emerged into the kitchen, just walking towards them…

Alison. – "At least she's useful as entertainment, better than people who can do nothing but spew poison from their mouths… take care how you use your words, mother, that's my girlfriend you're speaking to.."

Emily. - "Mother?!"

Jessica. – "Girlfriend?!"

Alison took the drink from Jessica hands and dropped the whisky on the sink…

Jessica. – "That was my drink!"

Alison. – "Hanna is in the living room, we just came back from the hospital and by the way she's ok, thanks for asking…"

Jessica rolled her eyes and started walking away….

Alison. – "If you have a little of decency you will take a shower, remove that alcohol aroma in you and then just show up and at least pretend for today, that you really care about her!"

The blonde sighed with frustration as she saw the old woman going upstairs, not carrying at all that Hanna was back in their home…

Alison crossed her arms and said. – "I can't believe her…" (She was slowly turning her head in direction of the brunette when she said) "I'm sorry for the unpleasant moment…"

The blonde noticed that Emily had completed zoned out, she was just smiling, blushing with a goofy face…

Alison raised an eye brow. – "Why you're smiling like that and making that goofy face?!"

Emily blushed and said with a shy voice. – "You introduced me as your girlfriend…"

Alison froze as she realized of what she just did… what she just said without thinking…

Emily shyly teased. – "So… I'm your girlfriend…? You never asked me out… I also don't remember saying yes…" (Nervous chuckles with blush)

Alison avoided eye-contact. – "Don't get too sentimental about it… you're right, I didn't ask and neither you accepted to that so maybe I shouldn't…"

Emily said as she hugged Alison very tight and softly kissed her cheek. – "No! You already said it! You can't take it back!" (Kiss) "I'm your girlfriend and you can't take it back…"

Alison just chuckled and she shook her head. – "Fine, whatever, let's go…" (She interlaced a hand with Emily and smiled) "I ask you to stay for a reason…"

Emily was nervous, but just feeling the warm hand of Alison glued with her own… just knowing that the blonde just called her 'girlfriend'… that just gave the enough confidence to finally meet the precious Hanna…

Hanna was talking with her friends; she was smiling until she saw her big sis walking towards her with Emily at her side…

Aria said as she noticed the angry defensive aura of her blonde friend. – "Hann, don't! Be nice…"

Alison smiled. – "Hanna, I want you to meet Emily…" (She looked at the brunette and a spark appeared into her eyes when she said) "My girlfriend…"

All the girls just stood with the mouth open when Alison announced Emily as her girlfriend, no one saw that coming… especially Hanna…

Mona smirked to herself, as she was seeing Hanna's facial expression. – "Oh may; there might be bloodshed here…"

Hanna squint her eyes, showing a serious look, just looking at the brunette girl and she just huffed at her inwards, feeling disgusting of the goofy happy face of the brunette when Alison called her 'girlfriend'…

Emily stretched her hand and said with a smile. – "Hi, I'm Emily, happy to finally meet you Hanna…"

Hanna grunted… Emily gulped and raised an eye brow when she noticed the lethal look of Hanna…

Emily's self-talk in her mind. – "Why she's looking at me like that..?!"

Oh Emily, so silly… did you really think that it was going to be that easily? You're not the only one in Alison's life; precious Hanna has been keeping AD's heart all for herself all this time and if you think that you can just come in and get a part of it, you better prepare yourself for a rough awakening…


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello thanks you so much for the reviews, glad that you like it ^^. Here the next chapter, it will follow immediately after last scene of the previous chapter, the girls on the welcome party of Hanna, like always any comment and review is welcome :D !**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

They say the universe has a great sense of humor. That sometimes having your dreams come true can feel like a nightmare. Because getting what you want always come with strings attached and even when you think you're finally in the clear, you're never home free.

Once upon a time… the girl finding her every happy ending… all sounds too good to be true doesn't it? Yes, it is… because around here, happy ending often lack, the good times never lasts forever and if I were you mermaid, I'd watch my back because in all princess tales, an evil does appear when you least expected it…

Emily murmured as she was looking at Hanna. – "Why she's looking at me like that? Do I smell bad or something?"

Alison looked at Hanna and the precious Hanna just changed her facial expression to an angelical smile when she felt the gaze of her big sis over her…

Alison smiled. – "She's not looking at you bad… look she's smiling at us…" (She kissed Emily's cheek) "I will see if the food is ready… I will be back…"

Emily blushed and smiled just feeling Alison's lips on her… she followed her girlfriend with the eyes until once again, she felt the lethal gaze of Hanna on her…

Emily. – "Ok, that can't be just my imagination!"

Spencer smirked as she approached to the brunette. – "No it's not, but you better get used to because you should know that being with Ali, means to accept a big package that include off course that spoiled blonde over there…" (She pointed out towards Hanna and smirked) "Ha, knowing her, I'm pretty sure that right now, she's murdering you in her mind…"

Emily gulped and Spencer laughed looking at the worried look of the brunette… as Emily and Spencer were bonding, Hanna was with her friends, just gazing at Emily in the distance…

Aria. – "Hann… stop looking at her like that… she hasn't done anything wrong?"

Hanna snapped. – "Nothing wrong?! Off course she is doing something wrong!" (Huffing) "She's just a gold-digger; she's just here for the money… she's just using Ali… she will not hurt Ali…"

Aria. – "I don't know Hann…" (She looked at Emily and how when Alison came back she just hugged her with a lot of love) "I think that she really loves AD and looking at the glowing face of your sis, I think that she lov…"

Hanna interrupted her. – "Don't you dare to finish that sentence!"

Mona teased. – "Ar, is right Hann, it's a total change from before, she completely won AD's trust and even her heart that was closed like an oyster…"

Hanna said as she squint her eyes towards Emily. – "Well, she's a homewrecker for me… she might emasculate my sister, using her ludicrous talents to seduce everyone around her but hear me now when I say this! This is no place for her! And I'm not going to stop until she leaves this place in tears!"

Aria gulped, just scared of what Hanna was planning to do….

Mona smirked with a devious smile, just loving this dark side of Hanna. – "Well, this will be fun…"

Hanna. – "Ok tonight, the Emily-removal plan starts!"

Looks like precious Hanna is determined to remove a mermaid from the picture. The question is, will she?

They sat on the table, Alison put Emily at her side and the brunette blushed.

Hanna. – "It's mom not here? Is she not eating with us?" (Sad sigh) "I haven't seen her…"

Alison took a deep breath and she just contained her anger towards her mother and replied. – "She didn't feel good today Hann, but don't worry, probably tomorrow she will be better and she will eat with us then…"

Hanna smiled and Alison smiled too when she noticed the smile of her little sis. They started eating but Emily froze, just looking at all the silverware that was in front of her… she wasn't sure how to use any of that and Hanna noticed it…

Hanna said with a mocking tone. – "Oh Emily! Don't you know anything about table manners?"

Alison raised an eye brow towards Hanna and then she looked at the brunette that was at her side, struggling with what fork to use…

Alison said with a smile. – "I don't know you Emily but I've never been able to figure which goes with what…" (She grabbed the piece of food with her hands and said as she was putting it in her mouth) "Let's don't worry about that and just eat like this ok…"

The blonde smiled at Emily, the brunette blushed and Spencer just chuckled hearing Alison's words, she knew that Alison was lying, if there was someone who was impeccable on her table manners, it had always been AD, but Spencer had never seen that smile on her so she decided to follow the lead…

Spencer said as she started eating with her hands. – "Thanks God! I'm so done with following rules, even to eat!" (She said with food on her mouth) "Mmm… this tastes even better like this…"

Aria chuckled and even if Hanna gazed at her, she also started eating with her hands… Emily just blushed and chuckled and she blushed more when Alison approached her hand with food towards Emily's mouth….

Alison smiled. – "Emily, say 'Ah'…"

Emily chuckled and happily opened her mouth and let Alison feed her…

Emily said as she kissed Alison. – "I love you…"

Alison smiled and they stood just looking at each other, with a lot of love and Hanna just rolled her eyes under so lovely scene…

Hanna. – "Ugh…."

After dinner, it was time to sleep and Spencer was the 1st to call it for the night, Aria and Mona stood for a sleep over with Hanna, they also left and Alison was with Emily when the maid approached…

Rosa. – "My lady, do you want me to call the chauffeur to drive your guest at her home?"

Alison said as she grabbed Emily's hand. – "No Rosa, thanks, my girlfriend will stay…"

Rosa smiled. – "Ok, good night…"

Alison. – "Good night Rosa, thanks for the dinner, it was delicious as always…"

The maid left and Alison smirked, looking at the big smile of Emily…

Alison. – "You're blushing…"

Emily blushed and said with a shy voice. – "It's just that you called me again as your girlfriend… mmm… I'm Ali's girlfriend…" (Blush and chuckles) "I'm still not used to being called that…"

The blonde grinned and she dragged the brunette at her room; as soon as they arrived, she pushed themselves on bed; Emily was lying against the bed and Alison was on top of her…

Emily blushed. – "Ali…"

Alison teased. – "You know, you should take responsibility for your promotion…"

Emily blushed. - "Huh?!

The blonde kissed her, she introduced her tongue as deep as she could inside Emily's mouth and AD smirked when she heard the moans of Emily, the blonde moaned too when Emily wrapped her tongue around hers. They were making-out, tangling their legs and robbing their thighs against each other and under the clothe; they could feel how wet they were for each other…

Alison bitted her lips. – "I want to use something with you…"

Emily blushed. – "Something outlandish?"

Alison bitted her lips. – "If I say yes… would you let me?"

The brunette could see the lust and desire reflected on those blue eyes and she just felt wet under that look. Emily bitted her lips and nodded and a big smirk grew on Alison's lips…

Completely naked, Emily was staring at the blonde putting the strap-on…

Emily smirked. – "Why are you putting a condom on it…? You're not gonna get me pregnant with that…" (Chuckles)

Alison chuckled. – "All condoms are lubricated; it will help with the dryness…" (She approached towards the brunette and kissed her) "Is this your 1st time with a strap-on?"

Emily blushed and nodded and Alison's grin just got bigger, she kissed her again and each second, the kiss became more passionate. The brunette was so turned on with that kiss, Alison removed her lips from Emily's lips and she put them on the hard nipples of the brunette, Emily arched when she felt Alison sucking them; the blonde was doing all in her power to stimulate the brunette, Emily was already very wet but even then, Alison continued sucking on Emily's breast as she softly lubricated Emily's folds and the dildo with a lot of lube…

Alison. – "Emily, I will put it in… I will go slow ok… you have to guide me how fast, slow, deep and rough or easy you want to go…"

Emily teased. – "I taught that you liked to be in control…"

Alison said as she stared at her into the eyes. – "I want you to enjoy this… I want to make you feel good so you need to tell me how you feel all the time ok… this is not about control, this is about communication…"

Emily blushed and she was drawing hearts on Alison's arms when she said with a goofy smile…

Emily. – "Well, If I had to say how I feel, I feel that I should send out change-of-address cards because I'm moving to cloud nine…"

Alison chuckled, just hearing Emily's cheesy words and she couldn't control more her craving; she spread Emily's legs and she just slowly penetrated the brunette. Emily hummed, moaned and rose her chest, feeling the dildo getting inside her.

Alison. – "Are you ok?"

Emily hummed and nodded

Alison. – "I will move now ok…"

The blonde started thrusting her hips into the mermaid; the harness had a control of vibration; Alison tried each one of the 7 patterns of vibration until she found the one that made Emily moaned of pleasure…

Emiy moaned. – "Ahmmm…" (Shaking her head from one side to another with frenzy, she was more than aroused) "Fuck… ahmm… fuck!"

Hearing Emily's moans and the vibration of the dildo just turned on the blonde… Alison moaned too, feeling week under the orgasm that was being built on her body; the blonde hold onto Emily's hips for stability. She pushed harder and faster when Emily asked for it…

Emily moaned. – "Ahmmm… deeper…. Deeper Ali…."

The blonde did as commanded and she just raised Emily's legs and she went deeper inside. Alison was entering her missionary style and both just moaned more when their nipples bushed against each other with every thrust…

The old fashioned missionary position allowed them for face to face intimacy, something that Alison was really loving for the 1st time, she loved to see how Emily always looked at her like that with so much love, with so much affection.

Emily moaned as she closed her eyes. – "Fuck… I'm…"

Alison grabbed Emily's face and she forced the girl to look at her. – "Look at me… just look at me…"

The blonde was rocking Emily's world and the brunette was trying her best to keep her eyes opened. The moans of Emily became louder and louder and Alison hips went faster until Emily cum. Alison cum too and it was a huge wave of pleasure that ran over their entire bodies…

Alison leaned her front-head against Emily's front-head… both girls were sweaty and just trying to catch their breath. The blonde was still entrusting in slow motion and Emily just hummed under the sensation…

Emily kissed Alison as she caressed her cheek. – "I love you…"

Alison stared at her beautiful chocolate eyes and she just smiled and kissed her, not wanting to stop kissing her like never.

Emily was a morning person; she smiled when she woke up and found herself being hugged by Alison's arms. The blonde was deeply asleep and the brunette just chuckled looking at her angelical face.

Emily said as she kissed a sleepy Alison. – "I love you so much…"

So much activity of last night brought a big appetite on the brunette; she went in direction of the kitchen, and she smiled when she found an apple; she was giving it a bit when she saw by the window, the big backyard of the house, she went outside and she approached to the garden of rose that was in there… Emily smiled as she smelled the roses.

Erza. – "They're beautiful isn't it?"

Emily jumped and turned in his direction. – "Hey! I…"

Erza chuckled looking at the nervous girl in front of him. – "Relax Emily, you're doing nothing wrong…"

Emily rubbed her arm and said as she avoided eye-contact. – "Well, something, it feels that I'm… for example, last night… I didn't know how what fork to use… it was embarrassing…"

Erza hummed and he just approached, standing up at her side, looking at the roses…

Erza. – "You know… this garden of roses is new… Alison asked for it…" (Chuckles) "She stares at the flowers a lot; now… I asked her the other day: 'do you like flowers now?' and she said 'I don't know… flowers really are just flowers'…"

Emily chuckled. - "Sounds like her…"

Erza. – "But she said too that looking at the flowers reminds her of you…"

Emily blushed. - "Oh?"

Erza smiled. - "Not just flowers, she said… wind, trees, water… the sun… everything in the world that never moved her before… when she thinks of you… she can see their beauty for the 1st time, all thanks to you…"

Emily blushed more

Erza. - "A little bird told me that someone didn't make you feel welcome last night but you should know that Alison has changed, she looks happy thanks to you Emily, and as far as I'm concerned, you've more than proved your worthiness to be Alison's girlfriend…"

Emily blushed and smiled. – "Thank you… I want to repay those feelings, I want to become worthy of them…"

Erza raised an eyebrow. – "What do you mean?"

Emily. – "Erza, we don't know each other very well, but I can tell that you're a kind person so I would like to ask you a favor…"

Three girls dragging their sleepy bodies towards the kitchen…

Hanna. – "I'm hungry…"

Aria smiled. – "That's good! I'm happy that you've appetite…"

Mona teased. – "Is that really the reason of your big smile of this morning?"

Aria. – "What do you mean?"

Mona smirked. – "I saw you Ar… all night you were texting with someone… who was it?"

Aria blushed and she just avoided eye-contact…

Mona smirked. – "Ok, don't tell but you should know that I will find out sooner or later…"

Hanna. – "Could you stop with the chat! I'm not in the mood, not after seeing last night, how sweetie Ali was over that fucking brunette …"

Aria. – "Hann, really I don't see anything wrong with Emily, she looks really like a nice person…"

Hanna. – "She's not good enough to be with Ali!"

Mona smirked. – "And who is?! Really Hann, I don't know which are your standards but until now, no one, not even the golden girl of the Cooks has made it to the cut…"

Hanna rolled her eyes and they were walking towards the kitchen but they stopped and snooped around the dinner room…Emily was sitting on the table, with an arrangement of cutlery in front of her. Erza was at her side, he was giving her a lesson on table manners…

Erza. – "Ok Emily, one more time… dinner napkin…"

Emily said as she grabbed the napkin. – "Dinner napkin, play gently in the lap…" (She put the napkin in her lap)

Erza. – "Good, now elbow off the table…"

Emily blushed and she put them off…

Erza. – "Don't slouch!"

Aria whispered. – "He's hot when he gives orders…"

Mona smirked and Hanna just rolled her eyes…

Erza said as he was pointing out at each fork on the table. – "Shrimp fork… salad fork… dinner fork…"

Emily. – "Mmm… I definitely have the salad fork but the rest is a little confusing…"

Erza. – "If you get nervous just count the tines… four tines for dinner and three tines for salad and…"

Emily and Erza were in their lesson of manners and they didn't notice that three girls were looking at them…

Mona teased. – "You might say that she's not good enough for AD but she's really trying to…"

Hanna just squint her eyes and started walking away with an angry face…

Aria whispered. – "Hanna! Where are you going!"

Hanna. – "I need to talk with Ali…"

The blonde was walking in direction of Ali's room when she found someone in the hallways of their house…

Hanna smiled and ran to hug this person. – "Mom!"

Jessica didn't say anything, neither move, she was feeling bad because of her handover; she eventually broke the hug but she gulped when she noticed the sad look of Hanna when she did it.

Hanna said with watery-eyes. – "You didn't visit me in the hospital…"

Jessica said avoiding eye-contact. – "You don't need me Hanna, Alison was there for you..."

Hanna said with pain in her voice. – "Yes, Alison is always there but I wish you were there too… you're our mom after all…"

Jessica rolled her eyes and she started walking away…

Hanna. – "Where are you going?! Aren't you eating with us?!"

Jessica. – "I've a lunch in the club… so no; I'm not eating here…" (She looked at Hanna and saw her disappointment) "You should stop having so many hopes on me Hanna, you should do as Alison did a long time ago and just give up on me… I will never be the mother that you want…" (She resumed her walk but she stopped when she heard the girl talking)

Hanna said with bitter voice. – "I know that and believe me, sometimes, I wish Alison would be my mom instead of you…"

This was the 1st time that Hanna had speak at her like that and Jessica just bitted her lips internally, because even if she would deny it, it hurt hearing Hanna saying those words. Jessica has never been good to respond on pain; she's the kind of person that prefer infringe pain than feeling it…

Jessica said with a poisonous voice. – "But she's not your mom and you're delusional if you think that Alison will be always there for you…"

Hanna. – "What do you mean?"

Jessica. – "You're not her kid Hanna, you never will; it looks like she's in love now and soon she will start thinking on settle down and built her own family and that doesn't include you…"

Hanna gulped. – "I'm her family; I'm her precious Hanna…"

Jessica smirked. – "Yeah, maybe now you're her precious Hanna but when she get married and start having kids, those kids will become her priority and you will be just on second or maybe on third or last position on her heart…" (Mocking laughs) "You better prepare yourself Hanna, because your golden years at Alison's side, they're over…"

Hanna said with watery-eyes. – "No, Ali would never do that to me… she can't leave me behind! She's the only one who loves me!"

Jessica smiled because her poisonous words did their work but that smile fainted of her face when she saw Hanna's tears and the crushing girl, Hanna was just terrifying on losing the only constant in her life. Not able to stay and look at Hanna; Jessica left as soon as she could; leaving a crushed blonde, sobbing on the hallways…

Looks like parents can be deceiving. Leave it to Jessica to know that bitches don't just happen; they're made by parents even more wicked than their offspring…

 ** _*** Alison's dream: memory of the past ***_**

 _Kenneth. - "Ali… take this…"_

 _Alison opened the little box and raised an eye brow. - "A ring?"_

 _Kenneth. - "It belonged to your grandma, my mother… she said that it's a ring of protection that was given to her when she left her hometown… when you find someone you love… give it to that person..."_

 _Alison. - "Then I will give it to Hanna! I could never love anyone more than I love her, Daddy…"_

 _Kenneth chuckled. - "So passionate… but please, take it and keep it in a safe place… You never know what the future might bring so take it please…"_

 ** _*** End of the dream***_**

Alison woke up. - "A rare slip for me…"

The blonde sat on bed, looked around and raised an eye brow when she didn't see the brunette at her side. She went out of bed, put some clothes on her and she started looking for something as she was recalling the memory that she just dreamed moments ago…

Alison smiled when she finally found the little box. – "I knew that I had it here…" (She opened the box and smiled looking at the ring) "Hmm… give it to someone that I love…"

The blonde was looking at the ring when someone got inside the room…

Alison looked up and smiled. – "Hanna!"

Hanna looked pale when she noticed Alison with the ring on her hands and the little box…

Alison said with concern. – "Hann, are you feeling sick?! Do you want me to call the doctor?! I will call the doctor and…"

Hanna interrupted her and said as she pointed out towards the ring. – "Is that… is that a ring?"

Alison chuckled. – "Yeah, Dad gave it to me a long time ago..."

Hanna sweated cold, just recalling the previous words of her mother; she pictured on her mind Alison getting marry, having a family and looking happy without her…

Alison. – "Hann, honey… are you really feeling ok? You don't look ok to me?" (She approached and she was caressing Hanna's face when the other girl started talking)

Hanna said as she looked at Alison into the eyes. – "Ali, I know what I want as my birthday present…"

Alison smiled. – "Ok Hann, tell me, no matter what is this, I will make it happen…"

Hanna. – "You promise?"

Alison smiled and nodded. – "Off course, Hann… I told you, ask anything… no matter what it's… I will make your wish comes true…"

Sticks and stones may just break bones, but the wounds from words never heal… especially when they're words we hoped we'd never hear…

Alison was smiling until Hanna revealed what was her wish…

Hanna. – "I don't want Emily in our lives…"

Alison. – "What?!"

Hanna said with a serious look as she stared at her sister. – "Break up with her, Ali… I don't want you with her… I don't want her around us… around you… that's what I want… I want Emily vanished from our lives…"

Alison stood speechless; she dropped her arms down and made some back steps with shaky movements. She stared at her precious Hanna as the words resounded on her ears over and over and a tear appeared in her face.

Hanna. – "You said that you will grant me anything! So this is what I want!"

Hanna noticed the broken expression of Alison and she couldn't look at her pain so she ran away, leaving fast… Alison stood there quietly in silence until someone that heard the entire conversation approached…

Spencer said as she looked at Hanna leaving. – "That's a spoiled brat…" (She looked at Alison and raised an eye brow) "You can't be considering her request! It's fucking absurd!"

The blonde didn't say a word; she just started walking like a zombie…

Spencer grabbed Alison's arm and said to her. – "Ali, don't…"

Spotted, a dark princess torn between choosing her precious sis or her heart… So what's it going to be, AD? Family or love?

 ** _(In Sara's apartment)_**

Emily opened the door for them and both girls got in…

Alison said with a lost look. – "And your roomie?"

Emily. – "She's out for the week-end, something about going to the beach house of her new sugar daddy…" (She looked at the blonde and said with concern) "Ali, you have been absent all day… what is wrong…?"

Alison looked at her and she couldn't speak, just tears were coming from her beautiful blue eyes and that broke Emily's heart…Emily rushed and hugged the girl, she hugged her tight as Alison broke in tears on her arms…

Emily. – "Ali! You're scaring me!"

Alison cried. – "I might not be able to stay with you as I wanted…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison's cry became louder and the brunette tried to force the blonde to look at her…

Emily said as she hugged Alison's cheeks and cleared the tears with her thumbs. – "Ali… talk to me…"

Alison looked at her and their eyes met… the brunette could feel the mix of emotions that were coming from those blue eyes.

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I love you…"

Emily smiled

Alison caressed Emily's face and said with a weak smile as tears were running over her cheeks. – "I love you… I really love you but I love Hanna more…"

Emily. – "Ali, I know how important your sister is for you… it's ok if your sister is your priority, I have no problems with that…"

Alison gulped. – "I will do anything for her…" (Deep breath) "Even if that means to break my heart…"

Emily looked confused. – "What?"

Alison said as she looked at her into the eyes. – "This is over… I'm breaking up with you…"

Emily said with a breaking voice. – "What?!"

Looks like AD made her choice; but it was really a choice? The Princess of Darkness finally sees the light, only to realize it's no longer an option. And the time for love has come and gone. The rest of us just have to keep moving forward. Accept the choice is out of your hands. It's up to the fates to decide… or maybe not…

(Knock, knock)

Between sobs and with a tissue on her nose, a heart breaking brunette opened her door…

Emily. – "What are you doing here?!"

Spencer looked at the red eyes of the brunette and said. – "We need to talk…"

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis house at night)_**

Hanna. – "Rosa, Did Ali come back?"

Rosa. – "No, Miss, she hasn't… neither your mother… do you want me to prepare the dinner just for you?"

Hanna looked at her watch. – "Yeah, make it for two, maybe Ali will arrive in time for dinner…"

Rosa nodded and she was going to the kitchen but the bell rang…

Hanna said as she waved her hands. – "Don't worry Rosa, I will take it, you just start cooking please… I'm starving…"

Rosa chuckled and nodded. The maid left to the kitchen and Hanna opened the door…

Hanna. – "What the hell are you doing here?!"

The brunette didn't reply, she just fought her way inside the house…

Hanna. – "Ali is not here so leave!"

Emily. – "She broke up with me…"

Hanna couldn't avoid smiling and Emily just did her best on controlling her anger when she noticed the spoiled girl smiling…

Emily. – "She loves me…"

Hanna. – "What?!"

Emily. – "She told me that she loves me but that she loves you more…"

Hanna smiled

Emily. – "I love her too and I've no intention of conceding my place at her side… not even for you…"

Hanna squint her eyes and crossed her arms, she stood in a defensive posture and Emily stood up in front of her… both girls face to face…

Emily. – "Her heart is not so small; you know… there's place for the two of us…"

Hanna. – "No! There's just place for me! So you better back off now or you will get hurt…"

Both girls gazed at each other until they heard some voices…

Toby. – "Emily, where do you want me to put these bags…?"

Hanna looked at him and snapped. – "Bags?!"

Spencer said as she patted Toby's back. – "Follow me Toby, all the stuffs of Emily; we will put them into Ali's room…"

Hanna. – "What the hell is coming on here?!"

Emily. – "I'm moving in…"

Hanna turned in direction of Emily and snapped. - "What?! Weren't you listening me?!"

Emily. - "I did listen to you Hanna and I know what you asked for; I know that Ali broke up with me because you asked her to do it and you know what?!" (Smile) "The fact that she put your happiness ahead her own, just make me love her even more…"

Hanna. - "What?!"

Emily. – "My Dad told me once: 'If there's just one piece of advice I can give you… it's this, when there's something you really want, fight for it, don't give up no matter how hopeless it seems and when you've lost hope, ask yourself in 10 years from now, you're gonna wish you gave it just one more shot because the best things in life, they don't come free…" (A firm posture in front of Hanna and a look of determination) "I know what I want; I want your sister… I LOVE your sister so I decided that I'm going to make you accept me… so I'm moving in, until you grant me your approval…"

Hanna huffed. – "You've to be kidding me?!"

Emily. - "I won't give you cause for complaint…"

Hanna. - "You don't get it… you won't escape unharmed if you continue trying to stay…"

Emily. - "I know… I haven't forgotten what you said about letting any harm comes to me… that I could get hurt but I don't mind getting hurt…"

Hanna. - "Huh?!

Emily grabbed Hanna's hand with kindness and said with a smile. - "Any harm that comes to me because of Ali… it's harm that I need… I want to share her pain… her sadness, her happiness… so I want you to let me fight for her…"

Hanna pushed back and said. - "I can't stand it! I will not! Knock it off!"

Emily. – "No! I want your approval, I don't want any resentment to remain between us… you're important to Ali, so you're important to me too. I'm moving in and I will make you acknowledge our love, no matter what…"

Looks like Emily defied our Great Expectations and Hanna's rules of order. Daring to stay in Alison's life? It's a declaration of war. Sound the trumpets, strumpets because there is a war coming on and one giant step towards a foreign house. Enter at your own risk mermaid, there is not walking back from this…


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello thanks you so much for the reviews, glad that you like it ^^. So recap: Alison broke up with Emily but Emily found out why and she just moved in Alison's house. The chapter will start the same night that Emily moved in; like always any comment and review is welcome :D !**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

 ** _(In Alison's room)_**

Spencer. – "Are you sure about this? You're still in time to back out…"

Emily said as she was putting her clothes inside Alison's closet. – "I'm sure…" (She looked at the girl and smiled) "Thank you for telling me the truth; you're really a good friend…"

Spencer. – "No, I'm not…" (Sighs) "But I'm trying to change that… I see how Ali looks at you… I've never seen that glow, that happiness in her eyes… especially no after her Dad died…"

Emily. – "How he died? Ali never talks about it"

Spencer was planning to talk but she didn't as her phone buzzed; she looked at her phone…

Spencer gulped as she was hanging over her phone. – "I think that you should see this…"

Emily was skeptical of what the other girl was going to show her and her face definitely shifted from sweetie to bitchy jealous as she was reading Mona's blog…

 ** _(Mona's blog)_**

 _Hello my dear followers, sorry for the silent treatment but everyone needs the occasional R &R even yours truly. Lucky for you, it's a hot summer with sweet juicy gossips and scandals… but now, enough with the pleasantries. Time for the dirt… I spy with my many eyes AD returning to her old tricks_

 _[A picture of Alison in a bar, flirting with a lot of girls]_

 _Poor sugar baby, Emily, I guess nothing good lasts forever…_

 ** _(In a bar at night)_**

Spotted a dark princess, with too many drinks over her head…

Alison ordered another drink with a drunken voice and as she was waiting for her drink when a girl approached her…

Alison smirked with a flirting look. – "Hi… I'm AD…"

The girl smiled. – "I know…" (She sat at her side and ordered the same drink) "I wasn't expecting to see someone like you somewhere like this… I thought that you were already taken…"

Alison chuckled with sadness when the memory of Emily, just hit her mind…

The girl. – "Sorry, did I say too much?"

Alison sighed with sadness, she didn't reply and she just drank her entire drink in one shot; then she asked the bartender to leave the entire bottle there. The blonde was absolutely planning to drown her sorrow in alcohol, not carrying for the consequence of her actions, after all, she had nothing to lose… at least, she was thinking that…

The girl said with a seductive voice. – "It's too hot in here… "

Alison. – "Oh… it's never too hot…" (She continued drinking)

The girl said as she was roaming her fingers on Alison's arm. – "Mmm… you said that's never too hot, care to test that theory?"

The girl tried to kiss Alison but Alison dodged the kiss and she glued her lips on her drink…

The girl. – "Don't you find me attractive? Why you avoided the kiss? Do you've a girlfriend?"

Alison smirked with sadness and replied with a bitter voice. – "AD doesn't do girlfriends…"

The girl grinned and she bitted her lips. She threw herself over the drunken blonde and she hugged Alison's face with her hands, just forcing her to look at her…

The girl said with a seductive voice. – "It's obvious that you're trying to get over someone… let me help you with that…"

Alison. – "Uh…?" (Sighs) "Why not…?"

The girl was under the point to kiss Alison's lips but she didn't as someone just threw from her hair and pushed her very far from the blonde…

The girl yelled. – "Argh! What the hell?!"

The drunken blonde looked up at the furious brunette that was standing in front of her and she took a deep breath with sadness… she turned in direction of the bar and she just continued drinking but now, directly from the bottle.

Emily gulped hard, looking at the broken expression of the blonde, she has seen that scene before… in her own old habits… when she was using alcohol just to drown her sorrow for her Dad's death and just looking at Alison, doing the same; using alcohol to escape from the pain, it just broke her heart…

The girl said. – "Are you the girlfriend?"

Alison replied with sadness. – "No…"

Emily declared with a high tone of voice. – "YES! I'M!" (She looked at the girl and snapped against her) "Don't you see that she's more than drunk?! Shame on you! How could you do that? Trying to take advantage of a drunken girl! Have you no pride?! No self-respect?!"

The girl. – "Hey easy! I don't need a lecture grandma!"

Emily got more angry. – "Grandma?! GRANDMA?!" (She took the girl from the collar of her blouse and she just dragged her outside the bar as she grabbed too the bag of the girl)

The girl. – "Hey! Look! I didn't know that she was in a relationship…"

Emily. – "That doesn't give you the right to steal someone's girl!" (She threw the bag of the girl at her face and said with a lethal look) "Take your American girl hair and your pore less skin and leave! Before this 'grandma' kills you!"

The girl gulped, feeling intimidated by the brunette. – "Geez, you're crazy…I don't need this shit…"

The girl left and Emily just followed her with her eyes before returning inside the bar; when she came back, she sighed with sadness when she found the blonde completely passed out…

Emily said as she was grabbing Alison on her arms. – "Come on Ali… let's go home…"

 ** _(In Alison's room)_**

Emily carried Alison's bridal style and she was tucking her under the sheets of the bed when the blonde slowly opened her eyes…

Alison chuckled with sadness. – "I must be so drunk that I can feel very real my hallucinations…"

Emily lay on her side and she brushed the golden hair of the blonde. – "I'm not a hallucination Ali… I'm real… I'm here…"

Alison sighed with sadness, still believing that she was talking with a hallucination, effect of her drinking…

Alison said with tears on her face. – "I'm sorry for everything… you deserve much better…"

Emily cleared the tears of the blonde with kisses and Alison just buried her face on Emily's chest, gripping very tight on her…

Alison chuckled with sadness. – "If drinking will allow me to see you… to feel you like this… I think that I will become an alcoholic like my mom…"

Emily sighed with sadness as she rubbed Alison's back. – "Don't say that…"

Alison caressed Emily's face and said with a heart broken voice. – "You're still my person, even if I'm not yours, even if I broke up with you…" (She pointed out towards her heart and said) "You're still here in my heart…"

Emily smiled and she just hugged the girl with a lot of love…

Alison said as she took a deep breath on Emily's aroma. – "I miss this smell… I miss you so much…" (Tears)

Emily hugged her tighter. – "I'm here… I'm here Ali and I'm not going anywhere…"

The blonde cried until she fell asleep and the brunette just held her in her arms; both fell deeply asleep, just holding each other with a lot of love.

The next morning, Alison woke up with a huge headache; she was slowly getting conscious and sitting on her bed when someone just put a glass of water on her night table…

Erza said as he was putting some aspirins on the glass of water. – "Here, drink this; it will help you with your headache…" (She looked at Alison's eyes and said) "It looks like you had been crying…"

Alison chuckled with sadness. – "Yeah… how lame and pathetic do I look right now?"

Erza. – "You're not lame neither pathetic… I actually envy you… you know…"

Alison. – "There is nothing to envy, I'm just broken, a broken rich girl…" (Sighs) "I'm so stupid for crying over this… I choose this…"

Erza said as he sat on the bed and looked at her into the eyes. – "Ali… I envy you because you love someone so much that you feel broken without that person… you're in love" (He patted Alison's legs) "It's not stupid to cry for love, it just shows how badly you've fallen for that person… to have met someone who makes you feel that way. To have found a world that doesn't feel complete when you're by yourself; I envy you for that feeling… please, stop thinking that kind of loneliness makes you weaker, because it doesn't…" (He chuckles) "You really love this girl…"

Alison nodded with sadness. – "Yeah I do…" (She took a deep breath and talked from the heart) "I wasn't looking for love, you know me, I was looking for fun… for something temporary but I couldn't stop this feeling…" (Chuckles) "I don't have to say a word, she just looks at me and sees who I'm and how I feel and accepts it… she doesn't try to change it, my sweet Emily, there's a billion people but I imagine there's only one of her…" (A tear fell from her eyes and she said as she was trying to don't cry) "I want to see her, Erza, I do… it's painful not be able to see her… It's the thing I hate the most…"

Erza said. – "Well, in that case, you just need to go downstairs…"

Alison. – "What?!"

Erza smirked. – "Don't you know?! Well, let me give you the news then…"

 ** _(In the kitchen of the DiLaurentis house)_**

Emily smiled to the girl that was sitting in the island table. – "Good morning Hanna, I made pancakes with bananas; I heard that is your favorite breakfast…" (She put a plat of pancakes in front of the grumpy blonde)

Hanna pouted. – "You will not earn my affection with pancakes…"

Emily said as she pinched Hanna's cheek. – "Aww… Ali's right, you're adorable when you're pouting…"

Hanna. – "Don't touch me!"

Emily chuckled and said as she was serving a smoothie to Hanna. – "You know… I always wanted a little sister like you… so cheer up and don't be so grumpy in the morning, my little sis!" (Smile)

Hanna. – "I refuse to accept a big sister like you! I would never accept a big sister like you!"

Emily pouted. – "Mmm… then what about just calling me 'sis'…"

Hanna. – "Uh? No! Never!"

Emily continued teasing Hanna and the blonde was just getting into the game without noticing it. Alison slowly approached and she stood quietly in silence, just looking at the interaction between the two of them…

Alison smiled to herself and said. – "You really make the world look more beautiful…"

Hanna said with food in her mouth. – "Well, you made breakfast not bad but now I want you out of my house!"

Emily. – "No…"

Hanna slams her fist on the table and yelled. – "I say LEAVE!"

Emily was going to say something but her mouth stood just open as someone stepped in…

Alison said with a mandatory voice. – "HANNA! I don't allow you to yell at her! That's an order!"

Both girls turned their head in direction of the blonde that was just approaching…

Emily smiled. – "Ali…"

Hanna wide-eyed in disbelief, Alison had never talked to her like that…

Alison softly smiled and said to Emily. – "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry for everything of last night and everything I just…"

Emily put her finger on Alison's lips and she shook her head when she said. – "It's ok… I just don't want to see you ever again like that… so drunk… so broken…"

Alison smiled and she entranced a hand with Emily and she just kissed Emily's hand as she rubbed it on her face…

Alison. – "It wasn't a dream… you're really here…" (Big smile) "With me…"

Hanna just squint her eyes shut down as she noticed her big sister so lovely with the brunette…

Hanna. – "I told you to break up with her…"

Alison. – "And I did it…"

Hanna. – "So if she's not your girlfriend then she should leave!"

Emily. – "We already talk about this Hanna; I'm not leaving until you grant me your blessing to be with your sister…"

Alison smiled and Hanna just rolled her eyes…

Alison said as she looked at the brunette into the eyes. – "You don't have to work things out by yourself…"

Emily raised an eyebrow, not sure of what Alison was trying to say…

Hanna. – "Ali, you're the girl who has ascended to rule over a huge empire, you deserve the best… You probably will break up with her eventually, you've nothing in common… so why don't break up now, and save us from the drama of a nasty break up later…"

Emily looked down and bitted her lips, there was some truth in Hanna's words, they had nothing in common and the fact that Alison would eventually get bored in their relationship and move on, looking for something better, it was a constant fear that Emily has been constantly struggling with it…

Alison noticed the fear on Emily and the grin on Hanna; so she took a deep breath just before doing the biggest step that she had ever done in her life…

Alison said as she looked at Hanna. – "You speak righteously Hann, but I'm as you say, the Queen of AD's empire, so I'm less concerned with the future that I'm with what I want in the present!" (She declared) "WHAT I WANT, I ALWAYS GET!" (She grabbed Emily from the waist and pressed her against her body and she said as she looked at the brunette into the eyes) "You're my woman! There's no better match for me than you…"

Emily blushed. – "Ali…"

Alison said as she caressed Emily's face. – "Losing my future life with you, Emily, it would be the same as dying! So…" (She looked at the angry face of Hanna and she said to her) "So, I don't care if you don't like her Hanna, but I can't lose her, not even for you… so even if being with Emily, it turns you against me; I can live with that… but I will definitely not give up on Emily never again, because I love her Hanna and she makes me really happy, I hope one day you get that…"

Hanna huffed; she couldn't believe that Alison was saying those words…

Alison turned her head in direction of Emily and she locked her look on her as she said. – "I always want to see you… I want to always be somewhere I can hear your voice… I always want to touch you and when I couldn't have that, it hurt too much…Destiny is a mysterious thing; I don't know when you became this important to me…"

Emily giggled with blush on her cheeks. – "You're very important to me too…"

(Both girls chuckled and smiled as they put their front-head together)

Hanna. – "Ugh…" (She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms)

Alison smiled. – "I never knew that a feeling like this could exist in this world… that I had such an intense side in me… that I could love someone like I love you… and now that I know… now that I feel it… I don't wanna give up to this feeling never again; I don't want to lose you never again… I want you at my side… forever… so… stay with me forever Emily…"

Emily blushed and nodded

Alison smiled. – "Are you really staying with me forever?"

Emily giggled and nodded

Alison smiled. – "Ok then…"

Emily was blushing and she blushed more when the blonde kneeled in one knee in front of her…

Hanna. – "What are you doing?!"

Alison ignored Hanna and she just focused on Emily; she said on one knee as she looked at her…

Alison. – "Emily… give me your hand…"

Emily was in shock, not able to move, she couldn't believe what was happening…

Alison saw that Emily didn't move so she just grabbed Emily's hand and she put a beautiful ring on Emily's finger.

Alison kissed Emily's finger with the ring and said. – "It's my grandma's ring… I'm sure it will protect you… wear it always…"

Hanna was speechless and Emily was speechless too. Alison was standing up when Erza appeared in the kitchen…

Erza asked to Alison. – "So… Is Emily becoming your girlfriend again?"

Alison said with a big smile as she hugged the brunette. – "No…"

Erza raised an eyebrow and he just left his jaw drop when Alison said to him as she showed the diamond ring on Emily's finger…

Alison smiled. – "She's not becoming my girlfriend... she's gonna be my wife!"

The entire room was speechless until such affirmation.

You really proved yourself with this one, AD. Looks like your work troubles have turned into a labor of love just like fairytales.

 ** _(In Alison's room)_**

Emily was lying on bed as she was with her hand up; she smiled and blushed as she was staring at her beautiful finger with the ring on it…

Emily smiled. – "I can't believe that I'm engaged now…"

Alison corrected her as she lay down on bed at her side. – "That 'WE' are engaged…"

The blonde started kissing Emily's neck and the brunette giggled, she rolled on bed and she cupped Alison's face with her hands and she looked at her into the eyes with a serious look…

Alison questioned. – "What?"

Emily said with a serious look. – "Last night… what did you do exactly?"

Alison smirked looking at the jealous look of her future wife…

Alison teased. – "You really want to know?"

Emily pouted with jealousy and nodded

Alison chuckled and she said. – "I got drunk… really… really drunk… I flirted with some girls and one chick almost kissed me but you stopped her… and that's it…"

Emily. – "That's it?! Are you sure?"

Alison nodded. – "I was wasted Em, but I do remember my actions… I didn't do more than flirting…"

Emily sighed

Alison said as she caressed Emily's face. – "I'm not lying to you… I will never lie to you… I promise…"

Emily sighed again and nodded. – "Ok… but don't do that again… don't flirt with anyone else again…"

Alison chuckled and she said as she pressed their bodies closer on bed. – "I will not… how I will look for someone else when I'm gonna have the hottest wife in the world…"

Emily blushed. – "Wife…"

Alison bitted Emily's lips and the brunette moaned; they were starting their make-out when Emily pushed back…

Alison sighed with frustration. – "What now?!"

Emily. – "What about Hanna?"

Alison. – "What about her?"

Emily. – "I don't want to become a reason for you two fighting…"

Alison sighed. – "I don't want to fight with her… she will get with the idea eventually… let's just give her time…"

Emily. – "Are you sure?"

Alison nodded and she just rolled on top and buried her face on Emily's neck as she was rubbing Emily's legs. The make out was becoming heated when Emily once again stopped it…

Alison said with frustration. – "WHAT NOW?!"

Emily. – "I just… wanted to know if you're not angry because I moved in without asking you…"

Alison. – "Are you serious asking me that now?! I just put a ring on your finger! Do I look upset?!"

Emily blushed and teased. – "Well, right now, you're a little upset…"

Alison. – "Well, yeah, I'm really horny and you don't stop to cold me down when I'm just trying to have sex with my fiancée!"

Emily blushed and giggled. – "Fiancée… I'm your fiancée…"

Alison smirked. – "Yes, you're…" (She tore off Emily's clothes and she just hummed looking at the sexy underwear of the brunette)

Emily pouted. – "Hey! You tore my clothes, I loved that clothes…"

Alison said as she was roaming her tongue on Emily's navel. – "I will buy you new clothes…"

Emily arched and she hummed when she felt Alison sucking her skin, just putting a path of kisses and bits as she was going in direction of her lower part. The blonde didn't attack directly Emily's folds; AD took her time to explore the surrounding area; she was licking Emily's internal thighs as she softly rubbed her thumb against Emily's vulva; the friction of the cotton underwear pressing by Alison's thumb was too much teaser for Emily…

Emily demanded as she was waving her hips. – "Ali… don't tease me…"

The blonde smirked. – "How do you want me to touch you then…?"

Emily hummed. – "Hmm… I just…"

Alison teased as she slowly put off Emily's underwear and blew a breeze of her breathe against Emily's folds…

Emily moaned, tilting her head back. – "Fuck me! NOW! Roughly! Please!"

Alison smirked and she was being rough with her mouth when she started eating Emily. The brunette moaned with pleasure; she pushed harder Alison's head against her folds, just pushing the girl to eat her deeply. Emily thrusted her hips up and arched her back, Alison smirked, she knew that the just hit the 'sweet spot'.

Alison's tongue softly touched Emily's clit and the brunette just groaned, feeling her climax approaching. Emily's hips started to move faster as Alison was sucking her clitoris like a peppermint stick.

Emily moaned. – "Fuck Ali! I… I'm…"

Emily's jaw blocked open as her orgasm stroked her entire body. Alison sucked every juice coming out from Emily and she just hummed when she tasted the sweet juices of the brunette. Emily was with fast breathing, sweating, with the eyes closed and just trying to catch her breath when Alison softly put her lips on Emily's ear and kissed her ear…

Alison whispered at her ear. – "I love you…"

Emily hummed with a smile; she just turned her head in direction of the blonde and kissed her deeply, with a lot of passion, just melting their tongues together. Emily hugged Alison with her legs and she just started waving her hips, inciting the girl to take her once again…

Alison slowly touched Emily's folds and then she moaned when she penetrated the brunette with two fingers. Emily was already trembling, just feeling Alison's fingers doing magic under her. Emily peaked higher on her orgasm when the blonde started whispering how much she loved her. Alison said very loud 'I love you' and Emily climbed to heavens with a big smile of satisfaction.

After too many hour and too many climax; both girls stood tangled with each other, naked and just consumed by the love that they were feeling for each other…

Emily said between kisses. – "You really became my charming princess… just like in the fairy tales…"

Alison shook her head and she just continued kissing her very deeply as she was caressing Emily's legs.

Alison put herself again on top and said with a seductive voice. – "I don't know what is your definition of charming but I see myself more like a horny beast that just want to devour you every day at every time…"

Emily giggled, blushed and she just hummed and moaned when once again the blonde started rocking her world.

A princess who puts aside her precious Hanna to make her way with love. Lovers torn apart being brought back together for a happily ever after... All sounds too good to be true, doesn't it?

Life isn't a fairytale. And happy endings are few and far between. In life the young queen has a dark side and becomes a beast when you trigger her anger. Let's hope that the mermaid doesn't run away scared when she finally meets the beast…


	11. Chapter 10

**Hello guys, sorry for not updating, I don't know if you saw my comment on the review section but my PC died and with it, all my drafts and data. Advise: Always do a backup.** **I didn't do it and now here the consequences. I'm angry with myself for what just happen, because I had a lot of data, photos etc that probably it's gone forever… anyway, I'm not gonna update as often as I wish, I need to buy a new laptop and / or repair the other one, so until then, here it's what I could do thanks to my roomie who lent me her laptop for some hours…**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 10**_

(Knock knock)

Alison. – "Hann… can we talk?"

(Not reply and Alison slowly opened the door; she was slowly approaching but she stops when her little sis yells)

Hanna. – "I don't want to talk with you! Get out!"

Alison feels hurt by Hanna's attitude, after all, she's her precious Hanna…

Alison pleads. – "Hann…"

Hanna. – "I say LEAVE! You choose her ahead of me so LEAVE ME ALONE! Don't pretend that you care about me…"

Alison. – "Pretend?! I've NEVER… I will NEVER pretend my affection towards you Hann…" (She cups Hanna's cheeks with her hands and says as she's looking at her into the eyes) "Hann, you're my LIFE! You're my precious little sis… my precious Hanna and nothing… NO ONE will ever change that…"

Hanna gulps. – "But… but you are gonna marry her… you will build your own family and you will leave me alone…"

Alison hugs Hanna and she says as she's hugging her and kissing her head. – "Hann… I'm not going anywhere… I'll never leave you alone…"

Hanna. – "You say that now but…"

Alison. – "No 'but' ok! Hann, look at me!" (Their eyes meet) "My love for Emily doesn't change my love for you Hann, I love, both of you, but in a different way… she knows that and I need you to understand that too… I want to build a family with Emily but that family doesn't exclude you… you're my family and I will always be here for you…" (She caresses Hanna's cheek) "Oh, Hann, I'm doing my best on giving you everything I can… on raising you as well as I can…" (Chuckles) "I even broke my heart for you… and I thought that I could bear it… that I could just let her go…" (Deep breath and watery-eyes as she felt overwhelmed by her own emotions) "But it huts Hann…" (Tears) "It hurts so much than no even all the alcohol in the world can help me to bear the pain…."

Hanna gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Since the moment you came into my life, all I ever wanted is to keep you safe and happy… all I want it's always seeing you smile, happy… don't you wanna the same for me? Don't you want me to be happy?"

Hanna pouted, crossing her arms, she obviously wants her big sis to be happy but she's too stubborn to admit that she's wrong…

Alison. – "Hann… I'm not going to marry Emily yet… I'm not gonna choose a date… not until you get aboard with the idea…"

Hanna. – "And what if I never accept her… are you going to call it off? The engagement?"

Alison takes her time to think and she replies. – "No…"

Hanna pouted with a grumpy face. – "But you just said….!"

Alison. – "She's mine Hann, Emily is mine and I'm not letting her go…"

Hanna teases. – "So, what? Do you really think that she will be your eternal fiancée?!" (Mocking laughs) "Please… she will not wait for you and she will leave you sooner or later…"

Alison gets angry and she starts doing breathing exercises to don't snap against her precious Hanna…

Hanna says as she's pretending to leave her room. – "If you'll excuse me, there's a matter that I need to deal with Mona… I'm going to Mona's place… do not wait for me to come back soon… I will probably crush tonight at her house…" (She starts walking and she just turns around to face her big sis when she's under the frame door) "And Ali…" (Alison looks up at her) "I don't approve your decision of marrying Emily… so you should prepare yourself for the consequences of your decision…"

Alison raises an eyebrow. – "Hann…" (She crosses her arms in disbelieving) "Are you… are you threatening ME?!"

Hanna. – "I just wanted to warn you so you could prepare for whatever destiny is planning…"

Alison says with a bitter tone. – "Destiny… or YOU?"

Hanna doesn't reply, she just leaves with a huge smirk on her face…

 _They say old habits die hard but when it comes to Hanna, old jealousies die harder… Someone is up to something. In all princess tales, an evil does appear. But it turns out the Queen's sister is the one Emily should fear._

 _ **(In a fancy house)**_

Samara was taking a sunbathe on her big mansion when she received an anonymous text…

Text: _Rumor has it, AD is changing her relationship status from single to engaged… what are you gonna do about it?_

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

Erza. – "So… how it went… your talk with Hann…?"

Alison sighs deeply. – "Let's not talk about it…"

Erza. – "That bad, huh?"

Alison changes the subject of the conversation. – "So, Erza, about the gala…?"

Erza. – "Everything is settle…" (Big smile) "I'm so proud of you for doing this charity event for the orphanages of the city…" (Smirks) "Overnight our brooding billionaire has become a generous girl… mmm… wondering what's responsible for this metamorphosis? Or should I say, 'who'…"

Alison chuckles. – "What I can say… maybe, being with an angel make you want to grow wings too…"

Erza chuckles. – "So… she's your angel, huh?"

Alison takes a deep breath and smiles as she's thinking about Emily. – "Yeah… she's…"

 _ **(In the charity gala, at night)**_

Alison was opening the door of her car for Emily. – "Are you ok? You're sweating…"

Emily says with a shaky voice. – "I'm just too nervous… I'm not accustomed to this kind of events…"

Alison kisses her and says as she's caressing Emily's face. – "Don't worry, you look great… look at your hair, at your body… mmm…." (She bits her lips)

Emily blushes and chuckles. – "Oh, stop it! You're making me blush…"

Alison says as she wraps her arm on Emily's hips. – "Yes I'm… and I'm planning to make you blush for the rest of our lives…" (Big grin)

Emily hugs Alison's neck and she says with a big smile. – "Mmm… I like how that sounds…"

(They were kissing with a lot of love when someone approaches)

Samara. – "I thought hearing that someone got just engaged… is that true?"

Both girls turn their heads towards the stunning blonde who is wearing a beautiful white dress, a dress that was showing the perfect body of the blonde. Emily was with the mouth open, she was speechless in front of Samara, the blonde knew how to leave people out of breath. The brunette just looked at her fiancée when AD started talking…

Alison. – "Samara… what are you doing here?!"

Samara smirks as she walks towards Alison with a seductive walk. – "I think it's obvious…" (She puts herself between Emily and Alison, with her back towards Emily, she slowly roams her fingers on Alison's arms) "I'm here to get back what is mine…"

Alison grabs Samara's hands. – "Stop it!"

Samara was going to say something else but she didn't as Emily puts herself between her and Alison.

Samara raises an eye brow and says with a bitter tone. – "You…" (She looks at the ring that Emily is wearing and she feels her blood boiling) "When are you going to realize that you don't belong here…? That Alison had a better life until you climbed up your way in… huh?!"

Alison says with an angry voice. – "Samara, shut up! You don't know what are you talking about!"

Samara and Emily gazes at each other with challenging looks…

 _They say war is not the answer but sometimes, battles are inevitable. On love, you can never give up and looks like two girls are not planning to give up on their love for AD. Wondering who is the responsible for putting these two girls, face to face…._

Spotted two girls looking at them in the distance…

Mona. – "Are you sure that this will work out? I mean, look how Emily's got AD completely in her thrall… I really think that Emily is better for AD than Samara…"

Hanna. – "Neither of them is good enough for Ali… but I think that they will tear each other apart and Ali will see that she's better without them… without Emily…"

After an awkward 1st encounter with Samara, AD decided to clear the situation with her beloved. They got inside the gala, Alison was trying to get a moment alone with Emily and talk with her about what just happened but with all the guest, it was almost impossible…

(A waltz ballad on the background)

Alison stretches her hand towards Emily. – "Can I've this dance?"

Emily blushes and she bits her lips. – "I… I don't know how to dance that kind of music…"

Alison smiles. – "It's ok… it's not hard to dance it, I will lead you…"

The blonde grabs Emily's hand and they start dancing in slow motion, Emily is too nervous and she's constantly stepping on Alison, Emily steps on Alison's feet every three turns but the blonde doesn't complaint, she just bits her lips and shows a weak smile towards Emily, just trying to hide the pain of each step…

Emily says as she's looking at their feet. – "So…. The blonde… you called her Samara…. Do… do you know her…?"

Alison. – "She's my Ex… Samara Cooks…"

Emily gulps and she continues looking down. – "Oh…."

(A strong step over Alison's feet)

Alison. – "Argh!"

Emily pulls away and says. – "Oh sorry… sorry…"

Samara says with a mocking tone. – "Oh, was that supposed to be dancing?" (Mocking smirks) "It looked like an imitation of a mountain ape begging for scraps…"

Alison. – "Samara, just shut up!"

Emily's self-talk in her mind. – "She…. She had to see the one thing I didn't want seen…"

Alison was going to say something but she didn't as Samara took her hand and dragged her into the center of the dance floor…

Alison. – "What are you doing?!"

Samara smirks. – "Well, I do know how to dance this… so…."

Alison. – "I'm not dancing with you!"

Samara smirks as she's forcing Alison to dance with her. – "You know that I'm your biggest donor on this event, right? Don't forget that it's my company, the one that will provide the medical care program for those kids…"

Alison sighs heavy, she looks at Emily and the brunette just gives her a weak smile and shows her support on dancing with the girl.

Samara. – "Everybody is watching us, you should start moving… you don't wanna make a scene in your 1st charity event, right?"

Alison looks upset but she looks at the paparazzi and she decides to don't give any bad impression and she starts dancing with Samara.

Samara smirks. – "Don't we look great together?"

Alison. – "Don't get the wrong idea, I'm dancing with you because I don't want bad press on this event… I've a proper fiancée, you know…"

Samara. – "Mmm… my heart is not so small that I won't allow for a concubine or two…" (Smirks)

Alison rolls her eyes. – "Shut up and just dance!"

Both girls were dancing and all the eyes of the crowd were on them, Emily, included…

Whispering around Emily. –

 _How elegant!_

 _Really, they're perfect together!_

 _The heir of the Cooks empire, it's just what you'd expect… such graceful steps…_

 _The previous girl who was dancing with AD, she couldn't possible do that… after all…_

Emily bits her lips, closes her fists and stars walking away…

Emily murmurs to herself. – "What's going on here? Why do I have to feel so embarrassed about myself? I want to match her a little, too, but…"

The brunette was walking with the look down and she doesn't notice when someone approaches towards her…

Hanna smirks. – "Perhaps you're starting to understand… that you're not truly worthy of Ali…"

Emily looks up and her eyes met with the eyes of the spoiled Hanna…

Hanna says with a mocking tone. – "I mean no disrespect to you…" (Serious voice and arms crossed on her chest) "But for us, in our world, marriage is more than an affair of the heart. It's a method to pursue mutual benefits…"

Emily. – "What do you mean?"

Hanna. – "Samara would be a fine backer for Ali and she would not cast shame upon her, not like you…"

Emily closes her fits and bits her lips

Hanna says with sarcastic tone. – "You love her… so what! Do you really thing that's enough?! You have nothing to offer! No status, no money, no benefits… nothing!"

Emily looks down at herself and walks away with tears on her face. Hanna just looks at her, running away, and the blonde smiles with proud of what she just orchestrated.

Mona. – "Hann… that was really mean…"

Hanna. – "Come on Mona! Someone needed to open her eyes! Better now than later…" (Huge grin)

As soon as the song ended, Alison walked away from Samara and looked everywhere for her mermaid, but she didn't find her anywhere…

Mona. – "She's gone…."

Alison. – "What?! Why…?"

Mona hesitates to reply but she gulps hard when she notices the lethal look of AD on her…

Alison glances at her and says. – "Tell me what happened… NOW!"

 _ **(In the terrace of the DiLaurentis' house at midnight)**_

Emily was reading a book and she was posing and moving according what she was reading on the book…

Emily. – "And… the 1st step is like… this and then…" (She tries to turn but she steps with her own feet and fell as her back froze because of the cramming) "Agrh! All this cramming is ridiculous…" (Sighs) "I can't believe I'm going this far…"

Emily was trying to stand up when someone emerged from the distance with two cups on her hands…

Alison. – "I looked for you everywhere, you know? You left and didn't tell me… that's not cool, Emily…"

Emily looks down and says. – "Sorry, I just…." (Sighs) "I was just embarrassing you… it was better for me to leave…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "I thought you were in bed at his hour…" (She helps the girl to stand up and she gives her one of the cups that she was carrying) "Though I don't mind you this enthusiastic, either…" (Smirks)

(They sat on the sofa of the terrace)

Emily says as she's smelling the aroma of the cup. – "It smells nice… what is this?"

Alison. – "It's something that my Dad called 'Lava cider', it will relieve your exhaustion…"

Emily drinks a little of her cup and smiles. – "It's good…"

Alison smiles and she drinks too from her cup, the blonde looks at her cup and she sighs with nostalgic…

Alison says as she's looking at her cup. – "I hadn't drink this in years…."

Emily. – "Really? Why…?"

Alison takes her time to reply and she's not sure the re-open that dark chapter of her past but, she decides to open-up a little more with the brunette…

Alison says as she's looking at her cup. – "You know that my Dad died a long time ago… right?"

Emily nods

Alison takes a deep breath and continues. – "He… he actually killed himself…."

Emily drops her jaw open of shock

Alison says as she looks up at the starry sky. – "He made some bad investments and lost everything… he couldn't handle the pressure, the humiliation…. So, he put a bullet on his head… I saw it…" (Sad chuckles and tears falling from her blue eyes as she remembered the moment of her Dad's death) "I was there when it happens, I was bringing him a cup of this 'lava cider', his favorite hot beverage…" (Sighs) "I just wanted to do something to cheer him up, to show him my support but I guess… I guess that it wasn't enough…"

Emily gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison says with a heart wrenching voice and tears on her eyes. – "I begged him to don't do it! I begged him to don't leave us alone, to don't leave this world like that… and you know what he did…" (She looks at Emily and their eyes meet) "He just walked away from me and pulled the trigger anyway…"

Emily says as she's clearing Alison's tears. – "Oh, Ai… I… I'm sorry…."

Alison says as she hugs Emily. - "You can't walk away from me, ever again Emily, you can't walk away when things get hard, you can't walk away too, Emily…"

Emily looks down and nods. – "I… I'm sorry…"

Alison buried her face on Emily and took deep breaths on Emily's aroma…

Alison. – "I'm upset with you, for leaving just like that but I'm happy to see this, though. I'm guessing that you're practicing the waltz with that book…" (A tiny smirk) "You want to be with me that badly, huh?"

Emily looks down and she says as she's playing with her fingers. – "I have nothing to offer you… no money, no benefits for you or your company… nothing besides me…. so, I've to improve myself… I need to improve myself for at least, be able to offer you something worthy of you…" (She says with a shaky voice as she's trying to take out the ring from her finger) "Maybe… maybe, I shouldn't wear this, not until I become really worthy of you…"

Alison. – "Hey, Emily!" (She forcibly pushes the ring on Emily's finger and she says with a mandatory voice) "Don't you dare, Emily!"

Emily gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison says as she's entranced on Emily's eyes. – "You're mine…. I'm not going to let you go, you can't walk away…" (She wraps her arm around Emily's waist and pulls the brunette against her body until their bodies are glued as one) "I'm proclaiming you as mine with this ring, in front of the entire world, so you can't take it off; no now… no ever… I don't allow it…"

Emily looks down and she says. – "Ali… you could do so much better than me… you could get more things with someone else…. With someone like Samara…. You two, you look so great together, everybody saw that during the gala…" (Deep breath) "Everyone… even me…."

Alison says as she forces Emily to look at her into the eyes. – "Emily, look at me…" (Their eyes met) "No matter how many people say you aren't suitable! I'm not letting you go!"

Emily was planning to say something but she stood speechless as Alison kisses her on the lips, it was strong, intense kiss that left her dizzy…

Alison says as she's brushing her lips on Emily's face and caressing Emily's cheek. – "You're the only one who can give me what I need. It's not dancing or manners or money or benefits for my projects..."

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison says as she buries her face on Emily's neck, just taking deep breaths on Emily's aroma. – "You're my breeze of fresh air Emily… you're the pure air that I need to breathe. Over the years, since my Dad died, it had been asphyxiating to breathe, I was feeling alone until you came into my life… I can breathe again, I can leave that sadness behind me, thanks to you so, don't walk away from me, never again… ok?"

Emily hugs her and says as she kisses Alison's head. – "I will not… I'm sorry… I will be always at your side… no matter what… I promise…."

Alison stands up and she stretches her hand towards Emily. – "Emily, life is not about money or benefits, it's neither to pass the calendar pages but to understand that each and every page on that calendar is unique and unrepeatable…" (Smile) "So let's don't worry about anything and just enjoy our time together… it's all I want…"

Emily smiles and she takes Alison's hand and they start dancing…

Alison was counting the steps. – "1 … 2… 3… 1 … 2… 3… you see… it wasn't that hard!" (Smile)

Emily self-talk in her mind as she's entranced on Alison's beauty. – "Just a few words from her makes me feel so much better… I don't want to be apart from her… so much more desperately than when we 1st met… the words she spoke to me spur me on… that's all it takes…" (Big smile)

Both girls were dancing, lovely, under the light of the moon and someone was staring at them with gasps of surprise…

Hanna mumbles as she's looking at the happy face of Alison. – "Ali's face… I've never seen her like this!"

 _ **The next day…**_

Emily was making breakfast when Hanna walked into the kitchen…

Hanna. – "I thought a little threat as Samara would cause you to back down… do you want to marry my sister that badly?!" (She says with bitter tone) "A country mouse like you… I've loved Ali, forever and ever, it has been always the two of us against the world"

Emily. – "I haven't known her long, compared to you… but the brief time we've spent together is enough. The faces I've seen in that time… the face of the Queen of a huge empire, the face of a girl older than her age, and most importantly, her individuality, her fragility, her vulnerability… I LOVE THEM ALL! I want to see all the parts of her, even the ones she's ashamed of…"

Hanna self-talk in her mind. – "What was all that?" (She remembers the happy face of Alison when AD was dancing with Emily) "What was with that glowing on Ali's face….?" (Gulps) "That means I just have to accept it! I'm afraid of the way Ali had changed but… I had never seen her smile like that… I had never seen that happiness reflected in Ali's face… I'm selfish for trying to keep that happiness away from her?" (She stares at Emily) "Does this woman really can love Ali's weakness… does she really loves Ali on all her forms? Does she really make my sister happy?"

Hanna was lost on her own thoughts and Emily noticed it….

Emily. – "Hann….?"

Hanna. – "Is breakfast ready?"

Emily. – "Hmmm… almost… I only need to make coffee …."

Hanna. – "Ali takes her coffee with…"

Emily completed Hanna's sentence. – "With two spoons of sugar and a little of milk…"

Hanna. – "Oh… you know…"

Emily nods as she's setting the table. – "Yeah, I know… and I know too that you love milkshakes of chocolate with banana…" (She chuckles) "Ali calls them 'choco-banana'!"

They chuckle

Hanna chuckles. – "She's so dorky, naming everything that I like…."

Emily. – "I think that it's cute how much she loves you and how much she cares about you…"

Hanna stares at Emily, setting the table, she notices that the brunette cooked again all her favorites dishes.

Hanna. – "Do you know?"

Emily. – "Do I know what?"

Hanna. – "Ali told me that she's not marrying you until I'm ok with the idea…"

Emily. – "Yeah, I know…"

Hanna. – "And you're ok with that?"

Emily nods

Hanna. – "What if I'm never giving you my blessing?"

Emily. – "Well, then I'm going to be her eternal fiancée…." (Chuckles)

Hanna. – "I'm serious!"

Emily looks at her into the eyes and says. – "Me too… Hanna, I'm not going anywhere but I'm not going to force myself into this family either…" (She slowly approaches Hanna and she hugs her as she says) "If you don't want us getting marry, that's ok with me… I'm just asking you to let me be at her side… I just want to be there for her and for you…"

Hanna. – "For me?!"

Emily smiles. – "I care about you… we haven't had the opportunity to know each other but I hope that you will give me the opportunity to do it someday…" (Smile) "I think that we can become besties, someday…"

Hanna smirks and stars walking away. – "Yeah, you wish!"

Emily says as she's watching Hanna walking away. – "Hey Hanna! Where are you going! Breakfast is ready!"

Hanna. – "I'm gonna wake Ali up! We should eat all together…"

Emily smiles. – "Ok… thanks…."

Hanna enters inside the bedroom and when she gets in, Alison is getting out of the shower…

Hanna. – "Oh, I thought that you were sleeping… mmm… breakfast is ready…."

Alison. – "Ok, I'm gonna be ready in 5 and we will be able to eat breakfast together…" (She kisses Hanna's head when she passes close to the blonde, she was looking for her perfume, she notices that Hanna is too quiet) "Hann… is there something wrong?"

Hanna. – "She's an awful dancer…"

Alison chuckles. – "Yeah… well, just a little…" (Chuckles) "It was cute how much clamming she had just for dancing waltz…"

Hanna smirks. – "It must be awful, getting old…"

(Chuckles)

Hanna looks at her sister getting ready…

Hanna. – "Hey, Ali… about last night… I…"

Alison. – "I know Hann… you don't need to say more…"

Hanna. – "How do you know?! Wh-…?"

Alison. – "I don't appreciate what you said to Emily, I will not yell at you or snap against you but I will ask you to apologize… you made her cry and feel ashamed about herself… and that's not ok Hann…"

Hanna gulps

Alison. – "Hann, do you know why I love Emily? I love her because when you're with her, it doesn't matter if you're a peasant or a rich girl, even a Queen Bee as me, can just be 'Alison'… just like how rain falls on everyone equally…"

Hanna. – "I see…. And that makes you happy?"

Alison. – "Hann…"

Hanna stars walking away and says. – "Breakfast is ready, hurry up that I'm hungry ok…"

The little blonde came back on the kitchen and she says as she sat beside Emily. – "She's coming…"

Emily. – "Ok, thanks…" (She sees that Hanna is trying to serve herself a glass of milkshake and says) "Here, let me…" (She gave the glass to Hanna) "I hope you like it…"

Hanna drinks a little and smiles. – "Yeah, it's good…" (She raises an eye brow when she notices that Emily is giggling) "What is so funny…?"

Emily says as she points out towards Hanna's face. – "You just got a mustache of milk…" (Chuckles) "You look good with mustache…"

Hanna. – "Ha, ha, ha…" (She paints a mustache of milk on Emily's face too and she chuckles) "I think that it looks better on you…"

Both girls were chucking when Alison approached…

Alison smirks. – "Did someone forget to shave…?"

Emily and Hanna exchange looks and nod at the same time.

Hanna. – "In the count of three…?"

Emily nods and Alison raises an eye brow. Before Alison could say anything both girls approached and painted a mustache of milk on her face too…

Hanna smirks. – "Now, who is the one that forgot to shave…?"

Alison chuckles and they just laughed looking at each other with their mustache of milk. They had a lovely breakfast. It was still summer so only Alison got out of the house and went to work; leaving both girls into the house.

Emily. – "So, do you have plans for today, Hann?"

Hanna shook her head. – "Not really… today I want to stay here and do nothing…"

Emily. – "Maybe we can do 'nothing' together…?"

Hanna took her time to reply and said. – "Fine… whatever…"

Emily happily hugs Hanna, just feeling grateful that the blonde was giving her a little chance to bond. They spent the entire day at home, for Hanna's surprise, Emily and her, they shared the same taste for some things like video games and horror movies. When Alison came back home, she smiled when she saw that the two girls doing a marathon of horror movies…

Emily says as she was eating pop corns. – "I can't believe that you haven't seen 'IT'!"

Hanna smirks as she steals a popcorn from Emily's lap. – "Well, it's an old movie, so obvious, only you have seen it…"

Emily. – "Ha-ha-ha… I'm not that old, you know…"

Hanna teases. – "If you say so…"

Emily. – "In any case, it's a classic and you can't call yourself a fan of horror if you haven't seen it…"

Hanna. – "Well, so put it in, bring it on! Really, it's about a fucking clown, how scary it can be?"

Alison saysas she sat between them, graving the bowl of popcorns. – "Well, it's really scary… don't you remember how badly I snapped against the clown of my 8th birthday?!"

Hanna laughs, just remembering the moment…

Emily asks curious. – "What happened?!"

Hanna. – "Ali grabbed the wooden stick that you use to break the piñata and she chased the clown with it!" (Laughs) "It was hilarious to see the clown, running away scared from a little child of 8 years old…"

Emily chuckles. – "Why you did that?!"

Alison. – "I was scared Emily, I thought that he was the clown of the movie 'IT' and I couldn't bear the idea of him doing something bad to Hanna or me… I was just trying to protect us…"

Emily chuckles. – "Oh Ali…."

Hanna. – "I think that there's a video of that…"

Emily. – "Really? Let's see it…!"

Hanna found the tape and Alison put the old video-tape and they watched the video… they were laughing…

Emily smirks. – "Ok, you were a scary girl at that age…"

Alison chuckles. – "What I can say… I can be very violent when I see someone I love in danger or suffering…"

Hanna. – "I wasn't in danger…"

Alison. – "You could have been in danger if he was the clown of 'IT'…"

Hanna rolls her eyes. – "Whatever…, let's see the movie then…"

Alison says as she was trying to stand up. – "Oh no, I'm not going to see that movie ever again…"

Emily and Hanna dragged Alison to sit again on the sofa and they pouted until they convinced the blonde to stay…

Alison. – "Fine… I will see the movie with you, but if I snap again against a clown, it's on you!"

Emily and Hanna laughed and they laughed louder during the movie as both found adorable how Alison was so scared, even when the movie ended.

Alison pouted. – "It's not funny, it's a scary movie…"

Emily says as she kisses Alison's front-head. – "It's ok Ali, it's just a movie…"

Hanna stands up, trying to go towards her bedroom but Alison stops her…

Alison. – "Where are you going?"

Hanna. – "I'm going to bed, why?"

Alison. – "Let's all sleep in the same room…"

Hanna smirks. – "Really, are you so scared?"

Alison pouted. – "What if the clown comes for you in your sleep…? It's scary to imagine the clown coming for you… I will not be able to sleep if I'm not 100% sure that you're safe…"

Hanna chuckles and rolls her eyes, she says to Emily. – "Hey, do something!"

Emily chuckles. – "What do you want me to do?!"

Hanna. – "I don't know, something!"

Alison says as she was carrying Hanna over her shoulder. – "You're not leaving my sight tonight; my bed is too big for three… we will be ok…"

Hanna chuckles. – "Hey, put me down… I'm not scared of the clown!"

Emily chuckles. – "But Ali is too scared of something bad happening to you…"

Hanna rolls her eyes and that night, she became the human teddy bear of Ali. The blonde hugged her precious Hanna the entire night, and she gripped on her as if her life was on it. Hanna was in the middle of the bed and for her surprise, Emily hugged her too… In between the two girls, Hanna was the last one on falling asleep…

Hanna says as she feels the arms of Alison and Emily hugging her. – "Great…" (Chuckles and smiles as she feels really loved by the two girls, she stares at the sleepy Emily and says) "Maybe, you're not that bad after all…"

 _ **The next morning…**_

Hanna says very loud. – "Hey you two! Get up! I'm not your human teddy bear!"

Alison says with a goofy smile as she hugs Hanna very tight. – "You're safe… the clown didn't hurt you"

Hanna rolls her eyes and find her way out of the bed. – "Ok! I'm never… NEVER AGAIN, watching a horror movie with you Ali! I could have died of asphyxia under so many hugs!"

Alison chuckles. – "You're too grumpy in the morning… you know what you need…?"

Hanna. – "I need to sleep in my own bed…"

Alison pouted. – "No… you need another hug…" (She hugs Hanna and drags her again on bed) "I will hug you, and hug you, and hug you and never stop hugging you…" (She hugs her tight and puts a lot of kisses on Hanna's head)

Hanna chuckles. – "Ali! Stops! Stops! You hugged me enough already…"

Alison pouted. – "No, I didn't, I need more hugs…"

Emily chuckles and she says as she walks out of the bed. – "Ok, I will make breakfast as you two are too busy here… take your time…"

Hanna says as she stretches her arm towards Emily. – "Hey! Don't leave me like this! A little help! Please! I really need to get out of this bed!"

Alison pouted. – "No, you're staying here with me…"

Emily chuckles, she finds adorable this side of Alison, she imagines Alison being like this with kids and she smiles under that thought…

Emily says as she helps Hanna to get free from Alison's hugs. – "Ok, ok, Ali, let her go…"

Alison pouted. – "But… but…."

Hanna could get free from Alison's arms and she ran towards the bathroom….

Emily chuckles. – "You see Ali, she needed to go to the bathroom…"

Alison pouted. – "Fine…" (She went out of the bed and started walking towards the bathroom)

Emily. – "Where are you going?"

Alison. – "I'm gonna make sure that the clown doesn't appear on the bathroom and takes Hanna away…."

Emily chuckles and she says as she hugs Alison and drags her towards the kitchen with her. – "Ok, you're cute when you're over protective but I think that Hanna needs a little of space…. Come on, help me with the breakfast…"

Alison pouted but in the end, she followed the brunette and as the previous day, they had a lovely breakfast together. Alison was getting ready for work and Emily was cleaning the table with Hanna…

Hanna breaks the silence and says. – "I acknowledge you…"

Emily. – "Excuse me, what?"

Hanna. – "I say that I acknowledge you, ok!" (She crosses her arms and says) "And I'm sorry… for making you cry the night of the gala, I was wrong…"

Emily smiles. – "Oh Hanna…"

Hanna pouted. – "But I won't apologize for what I've said before that! Ali is still Ali and I don't know what she sees in an uncivilized woman like you! But!" (Deep breath) "But, no matter how unsatisfactory you're, you make her happy…" (She looks down and murmurs) "And your presence is starting to make me feel happy too so…"

Emily feels a huge happiness and she rushes and hugs Hanna.

Hanna pouted. – "Hey! What part of I'm not a teddy bear, you don't get!"

Emily didn't reply, she just continues hugging her until Hanna hugs her back…

Hanna self-talk in her mind. – "I think that I'm starting to understand why Ali likes you that much, now…" (Chuckles) "Annoying brunette… you're really something…"

 _ **(In Alison's car)**_

Alison smiles. – "I can't believe it, Hanna is ok with our relationship!"

Emily nods and smiles. – "Yeah, I'm so happy too…"

Alison was driving and she takes one hand and interlaced her fingers with Emily, she kisses Emily's hand and the brunette blushes…

Emily. – "So, we can choose a date for the wedding…"

Alison. – "No yet…"

Emily. – "What? Why not?" (Gulps) "You… you're not having second thoughts, aren't you?!"

Alison chuckles. – "Off course not… I want to marry you but, first I would like to ask your hand in marriage with your mom … can I do that?"

Emily blushes and nods. – "Off course! Off course you can!" (She kisses the blond without stop)

Alison chuckles. – "Emily, stop, stop! I'm driving…"

Emily. – "Sorry, sorry…" (She grabs her phone and says) "So I can ask my mom to come and…"

Alison. – "Damn it…"

Emily looks at the blonde. – "What is wrong?"

Alison. – "I forgot a file in the house, I need to turn back, it's that ok with you?"

Emily nods. – "Yeah, sure, I will just text Sara and tell her that I will be a little late…"

The blonde turned the wheel…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis' house)**_

Hanna was making herself a banana split when someone approaches…

Jessica says with a drunk voice. – "Really, Hann, you're eating that?"

Hanna. – "You're drunk again… at this hour?!"

Jessica didn't reply, she just started looking for a bottle of whisky on the kitchen.

Hanna. – "You haven't been around… where were you?"

Jessica didn't reply, she just smiled when she found a bottle and she served herself a glass and she was going to drink it when Hanna says…

Hanna. – "You should stop drinking that much… it's unhealthy…"

Jessica. – "Like being overweight, is not?"

Hanna. – "I'm not overweight…"

Jessica. – "Please, look at you, so fat, I don't wonder why you don't have a boyfriend, who would ever want to date a fat girl like you…"

Hanna was starting to cry and Jessica smirked with a devious smile…

Jessica. – "You know, you should get back on throwing up unless you like being a cow…" (Devious laugh until someone approached with a lethal look)

 _Time to turn on the charm, Jessica. Because your perfect glamorous life just turned into the perfect storm. Looks like a little secret just got reveled and unlucky for you, this will send you straight through hell…_

Alison says with an angry voice. – "What did you just say?!"

Hanna cleared her tears and tried to look ok but it was too late, the beast is awake because AD heard it all…

Hanna. – "Ali…"

Alison ignored Hanna and she just corned Jessica, crushing the glass of whisky on the floor…

Emily looks concerned. – "Ali…"

Alison says with a lot of anger as she stabs her finger on Jessica's chest. – "It is you, isn't? The bully who has been torturing Hanna!" (She bares her teeth and clenches her jaw) "It's you the source of her pain…" (She grabs Jessica by the collar of her neck and pushed her against the wall) "I told you! I told you what I would do to you if you made her cry…"

Hanna looks at Emily with despair and Emily tries to do something…

Emily. – "Ali… you need to calm down. Ali… look at me! Ali… ALI… ALISON!"

Alison yells. – "Quiet, Emily!" (She puts her hands over Jessica's neck and stares at Jessica with a lethal look) "No one hurt my precious Hanna…" (She puts more pression on her hands) "No one!"

Jessica's eyes are wild open as she's starting to find very difficult to breath. Jessica stars waving her hands and tries to push Alison away but she can't…

Emily tries to stop Alison. – "Ali, please! Stop! You're strangling her! She's your mom!"

Alison. – "Don't interfere Emily! Because I can really keep you confined to your room for the rest of your life! So, shut up and listen!"

Emily. – "Ali, please calm down, you're scaring me!" (She gulps when she sees Jessica shutting down her eyes) "ALI! Stop! You're killing her!"

Alison looks at Jessica and she let her go from her hands…

Jessica says as she was trying to catch her breath. – "Were you planning to kill me?!

Alison smirks with a devious look. – "Oh Jessica, don't take me lightly! I could burn you alive to the ground!"

Emily gulps, she has never seen Alison like this before. – "Ali…"

Alison grabs Jessica from the collar of her neck and says as she looks at her with killer eyes. – "No, imprisonment, no death is too good for you. I'm going to torture you to death with my own hands…" (Devious smirks) "You will beg for death…"

Jessica gulps hard as she stares at the lethal look of AD.

 _Careful ladies, when it comes to AD, seek and who knows what you may find. Looks like someone's getting dressed to kill or at least for a hell of a fight. Think fast Emily, because your dear princess is just going to go to the dark side… will you be able to calm the beast and stop her?_


	12. Chapter 11

**Hello thank you for the reviews sorry, it took me too long to update, I did some extra hours at work and finally I could buy a new laptop** **I will update more often. To make it up to you, this chapter is the longest, I hope you like it, let me know.**

 **Now, this chapter will start the next day after the last scene of last chapter. Recap: Hanna is ok with Emison engagement, Alison found out that Jessica has been bullying Hanna and now Alison is really angry.**

 **Thank you again for following this story, for asking an update, like always any comment is welcome, thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

 _There're different kind of monsters… and the sleeping monsters that are hiding deep into our souls, they're the scariest. All the time you spent telling yourself the sleeping monster wasn't real, it was gathering strength. Its darkness was already spreading in silence… you can't see them, you can't feel them until they wake up, and when they do… when the monster's awake; there's nothing you can do about it…it's out of control…_

 _ ***** X *****_

 _Jessica was slowly awakening, she rolls her eyes over the strange place, she doesn't recognize where she's, she tries to move her arms but she notices that she's attached to the bed; as she's trying to understand what is happening, someone else, softly caresses her head…_

 _Alison. – "Ssshh… don't struggle, it'll only make things worse…"_

 _Jessica says as she looks at her into the eyes. – "What have you done?"_

 _Alison smirks. – "You needed help; I had no choice but to check you in…"_

 _Jessica. – "Check me in?!"_

 _Alison smirks. – "Don't worry, Weltby Psychaitric is the best…"_

 _Jessica gulps and she starts to scream for help. – "Help me! Someone help me, please!" (She gazes at Alison and says with anger) "You won't get away with this!"_

 _Alison smirks with a challenging gaze. – "Watch me!"_

 _Jessica. – "I don't belong here! You can't legally hold me here without the authority of a doctor!"_

 _Alison looks very calm and smiles as she says. – "Oh, but I've one…" (Big smirk) "Yours…"_

 _Jessica looks shocked, she asks. – "What?!"_

 _Someone enters into the room and Jessica gulps hard when she recognizes the person that's standing right there…_

 _Jessica mumbles. – "Elliot…?"_

 _Elliot. – "Dr. Rollins for you Mrs. DiLaurentis…" (He looks at the file that he has in his hands and says) "Looking at all my notes from my sessions with you Mrs. DiLaurentis, I'm afraid that you're spiraling into acute psychosis and you should stay here for treatment…"_

 _Jessica looks at Elliot in shock. – "What?! LIAR!"_

 _Alison says with a devious smile as she caresses Jessica's head. – "Calm down mother… don't you see that we just want you to be okay… this is the best for you…" (She stands up from her chair that was beside Jessica's bed and she says to the doctor) "Dr. Rollins, I think that we agree already in what treatment you need to apply on her, right?"_

 _Elliot smiles with a devious smile. – "Yes, we did…"_

 _Alison smirks. – "Perfect…" (She looks at Jessica, who's standing powerless in that bed and says) "Oh mother, don't worry, you couldn't be in better hands…" (She approaches and whispers on Jessica's ear) "If you have the guts to bully my dear Hanna, you should have the guts to be locked here… take this like an impetus for my revenge… no one hurts my precious Hanna and gets its way with it… and you, my dear mother, you will be a living proof of it…"_

 _Jessica. – "You disgust me!"_

 _Alison smirks. – "And you know what? I don't care…"_

 _Jessica. – "You have no power over me!"_

 _Alison. – "I have the power to take you out anytime I want! And you're gonna rot inside this hell beyond your last breath!"_

 _Jessica screams. – "Don't you dare! Don't you dare, Alison! DON'T YOU DARE!"_

 _Alison smirks with a devious smile. – "Goodbye, mother; get better soon…"_

 _AD walks away; she smirks with a devious smile as she can keep hearing the screams for help of Jessica._

 _ ***** X *****_

Alison has the eyes closes and she smiles as she can hear the echoes of Jessica scream's in her mind, she was smiling with a devious smile until a voice wake her up…

Emily. – "Ali… Ali… ALISON!"

Alison opens her eyes, she realizes that she was just dreaming and she gets out of bed with a big devious smile on her face…

Emily. – "Why you're smiling like that? What you're thinking?"

Alison smirks. – "I'm thinking that I just found the best way to deal with my mother…"

Emily yells with concern. – "Ali! Don't!"

Alison. – "Keep your voice down, Emily! I don't like when you yell!"

Emily. – "And I don't like to see that devious smile on you and neither what happened yesterday with your mom…" (She cups Alison's cheeks with her hands and says as she's looking at her into the eyes) "Ali… I don't know what you might be thinking but please don't do anything bad to her…"

Alison snaps, pushing her away. – "Emily, who do you think I'm?! Don't tell me how I should deal with her! It's none of your business!"

Emily. – "None of my business?! Well, you're WRONG! It's my business!"

Alison rolls her eyes and she looks already annoyed by the lecture that she will hear from the brunette…

Emily. – "I can't stand it, you, going rogue against your mom!" (She tries to plead) "Ali, revenge is not the answer, you're better than that…"

Alison says with a bitter tone. – "Don't waste your time appealing to a version of me that doesn't exist, Emily!" (She raises her voice) "I told you before, Emily! I'm not a fucking charming princess! Stop putting me in a pedestal! Stop picture me as this perfect princess of a fucking fairy tale, because that's not ME! I'm dark, I'm vengeful and evil! And I warned you about my real nature from the beginning! So, you don't get to judge me!"

The blonde was huffing, with the arms crossed over her chest, she was really pissed off and Emily noticed it…

Emily says as she slowly approaches towards Alison. – "Ali…"

Alison turns her head in other direction, avoiding eye-contact…

Emily. – "Look, I know, you're going through a lot and I love that you've made your sister, your priority and how much you care for her & protect her but…" (Deep sighs)

Alison turns her head in direction of Emily and asks. – "But…?"

Emily looks at her into the eyes and says with determination. – "But, I don't accept the fact of you, hurting your mom for a mistake that she did…"

Alison snaps. – "A mistake?! Bullying Hanna wasn't a 'mistake, Emily! It's a deliberate low act!" (She squints her eyes with anger) "And she will pay for it…"

Alison was with the look sets up far away until she heard Emily talking…

Emily. – "Even if it means losing me instead?"

Alison. – "What?!"

Emily. – "Ali, if you do something against your mom, I will call off the engagement and our relationship…"

Alison stares at her, still not believing what the brunette's saying…

Emily says with a serious voice. – "Ali… I mean it…"

Alison gulps and there was an awkward silence until one of them, says...

Alison. – " _Worst thing I ever did, the darkest thought I ever had_ … you said that you would stand by me through anything…this Emily, is anything… I will not go easy with my mother just for you! You can't tell me what to do! If you don't like how I'll deal with her, well too bad! I don't care!"

Emily. – "Pretend like you don't care what I think or not but just so we're clear, I know better and you, Alison DiLaurentis, are my charming princess, my knight in shining armor and you're not evil! You're sweet, lovely, the girl with the biggest heart…" (Sighs) "Why you can't realize the amazing person you're?" (She pleads) "Please Ali, be the biggest person in this and don't do anything against your mom…"

The brunette walks away, leaving Alison, meditating on what Emily just said…

 _We make our own fortunes and then call them fate. And what better excuse to choose a path than to insist it's our real destiny, but at the end of the day, we'll have to live with our choices… wondering what will be your choice AD… revenge or love?_

 _ **(Later, In Alison's office)**_

Alison snaps. - "Who she thinks she is?! She can't give me ultimatums! She's my sugar baby!"

Erza. - "She's your fiancée! I'm sorry but I agree with Emily, you shouldn't do anything against Jessica..."

Alison rolls her eyes and huffs.

Erza. - "Ali, you always ask my advice and you do it because we are able to be honest with each other... and even if right now you're not asking my opinion, I'm telling you this because I care: don't do anything!"

Erza leaves her alone and Alison storms on her office, she needed to get out of her system all her frustration. It looked like a hurricane just passed by the office; AD made a complete mess but even then, it wasn't enough, she was still so angry that she decided to take a walk in order to calm down...

 _ **(On the streets)**_

Alison was walking with her gaze set far away until someone caught her attention, she examined this person and approached...

Alison. - "Ma'am, you look lost, can I help you?" (She notices that the woman grippes on her bag and looks at her like if Alison was a pickpocket, AD smirks) "Ma'am, I'm wearing Versace... I'm not a thief..." (She stretches her arm and says) "Hi, I'm Alison DiLaurentis, CEO of AD's empire, I can give you my business card if you want..."

The woman stares at AD, it was obvious that Alison has a huge ego and the woman sensed it; but even if the woman thought that the blonde looked like a snob, arrogant and pretentious, she decided to don't judge, after all, Alison approaches to help. At the end, the lady shakes Alison's hand...

Pam. - "Hello, sorry if I looked at you with bad eyes but I find very hard to trust on strangers..."

Alison smiles at the honesty of Pam's words. The blonde thinks _"Honesty, how refreshing..."_ , she thinks about Emily and mumbles _"Just like her..."_

Alison smirks. - "Don't worry, ma'am, it's ok, I also don't trust in anyone, not even in my own shadow..."

Pam chuckles and for a strange reason Alison loves hearing Pam's chuckles, AD can feel how her anger was starting to vanish...

Pam. - "So, it was so obvious that I'm lost?!" (She looks at her map) "I think that I took the wrong bus..."

So many hours on the bus hurt Pam's back, with a painful look she rubs her back, Alison notices it...

Alison. - "You look in pain, let me do something about it..."

Pam looks confused, she wasn't sure what Alison wanted to say by that, Pam just makes a little jump when she feels the hands of Alison, massaging her back. Pam smiles, feeling a big relief and Alison smiles too, happy to see that she could make her feel better.

Pam. - "Are you always so kind with strangers?"

Alison smirks with a seductive look. - "Just with beautiful ladies..."

Pam blushes. - "You think I'm beautiful?"

Alison smirks. -"If I were single, I would probable hit on you..."

Pam blushes and chuckles. - "I'm older than you!"

Alison smirks. - "And? Women are like wines, they get better and hotter with time... my fiancée is a living proof of it... "

Pam chuckles and they continue with the light talk. Pam's cheeks become red each time that Alison ventures a compliment and Alison smirks, really enjoying Pam's blush and chuckles.

Pam playfully hits Alison's arm and chuckles. - "You're dangerous... you really are very charming... I'm starting to feel sorry for your fiancée, she will suffer marrying a 'Casanova' like you..."

Alison chuckles. - "I have a ton of flaws but 'being unfaithful' it's not one of them..." (She says with a serious voice) "I love my fiancée, I will never cheat on her..."

Pam looks at her and sees the sincerity reflected in those blue eyes...

Pam says with curiosity. - "How can you be so sure about that?"

Alison. - "Because if I cheat, I could lose her and losing my future life with her, would be the same as dying..."

Pam smiles, looking at the devotion of AD towards her mermaid...

 _ **(In Alison's office)**_

Hanna gets inside the office and she recognizes the person that was there...

Hanna. - "What the hell are you doing here?!" (She looks at the chaotic mess) "Did you make this mess in Ali's office?!"

Caleb was grabbing some papers from the floor and says. - "Well, hello to you too..."

Hanna squints her eyes and crosses her arms. - "I didn't say hello..."

Caleb. - "I know... I was being sarcastic..."

Caleb continues cleaning...

Hanna. - "You didn't answer my question! Why you made this mess in Ali's office?!"

Caleb squints his eyes, he was getting really angry because the blonde was just making accusations.

Erza says. – "Hanna, he didn't do anything, this mess was done by your sister…"

Hanna. – "What? Why Ali would…?"

Erza. – "I think that you know why…" (He notices the guilty look of Hanna and feels bad for his harsh words) "Hanna, I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

Before he could finish his sentence, Hanna runs away and when Caleb looks at the blonde running away with tears on her eyes, he can't help it and he goes after her…

Erza yells. – "Hey, intern! You can't leave earlier in your 1st day of internship!" (He looks that Caleb leaves anyway and sighs) "Well, it looks that in the end I will have to clean this mess after all…" (He kneels in one knee as he's collecting some papers with his look down until he notices the presence of someone else, he looks up and blushes) "Wh-wh-what are you doing here?"

Aria blushes and she knees too, beside him and says as she's graving some papers from the floor. – "I came with Hann, mmm… let me give you a hand, I'm a really good cleaner, I got a lot of practice thanks to Hann, I'm always helping cleaning her mess…"

Both chuckles under Aria's comment and with shy moves, their eyes meet and they blush; Erza turn his head immediately in the opposite direction, avoiding eye-contact and Aria finds very adorable, his behavior…

Aria chuckles. – "So cute…"

Erza. – "What is cute?"

Aria smiles. – "You…"

Erza blushes and says as he avoids eye-contact. – "Miss. Montgomery, I… I... think that we discuss this already…"

Aria. – "I know… I remember that you rejected me when I confess to you and I know that you did it because of my age but…"

Erza looks at her, very curious to know the end of that sentence. – "But…?"

Aria. – "But I really love you, Erza, it's not just a silly crush… my feelings for you are real and…" (She takes a deep breath and finds the courage to continue) "And maybe for now, I'm just a silly teenage girl with a crush in you but I'll become adult some day and when that time comes, when I'll no longer look like a kid for you, I will ask you out…" (She blushes a lot and looks down at the floor, feeling very embarrassed with her statement)

Erza smiles and says with a sweet voice. – "I would like that…"

Aria blushes and they look at each other with sweet and lovely eyes…

Erza smiles. – "I'll be waiting for that day to come…"

Aria. – "Really?! Will you wait for me?"

Erza nods and smiles. – "I will… I promise…"

They look at each other into the eyes and smiles for several minutes, without breaking eye-contact.

 _ **(On the streets)**_

Alison and Pam were talking when Pam's stomach started making sounds…

Alison. - "You're hungry..." (She looks around and says) "Do you like Italian food? I know an excellent restaurant near here, my fiancée loves it..."

Pam waves her hand and blushes. - "You don't need to..."

Alison cuts her out. - "I will not accept a 'no' as an answer..."

Pam raises an eyebrow. - "You're too confident... do you really thing that you will always get everything as you want...? Life doesn't work like that... who do you think you're?"

Alison smirks. - "The Queen of the world..."

Both chuckles under Alison's reply...

Alison says as she offers her arm. - "But really, ma'am, I was having a really bad day, and somehow, your company it's making me feel better... I would appreciate a lot the company..."

Pam stares at the blue eyes of the blonde and she senses pain on AD's look...

Pam says with concern. - "Did something bad happen?"

Alison sighs heavy. - "My mother did something that I find very hard to forgive..."

Pam. - "What?"

Pam is curious to know what is tormenting AD and Alison notices it...

Alison. - "Let's make a deal, I will trust you with my family's drama if you accept my invitation for lunch..."

Pam hesitates but she's really curious, so at the end she grabs Alison's arm and says...

Pam smirks. - "Ok, I will accept your invitation for lunch but you better control your flirting compliments..."

Alison chuckles and nods. - I will try... I promise..." (blush) "Normally, I'm not so flirting with people, not since I'm with my Emily but for one strange reason, I'm really enjoying making you blush..."

Pam. - "Emily? You know, my daughter's name is also Emily..."

Alison teases. - "Really? I wonder if your daughter is as beautiful as you... do you have any picture of her? Maybe she can join us for lunch…"

Pam says as she waves her index finger saying 'no'. - "Oh, no no no, I will not introduce my daughter to a flirting girl like you..."

Alison chuckles. - "Ma'am, I'm already taken, there is no way that I would hit on her..."

Pam. - "Well, you say that because you don't know my Emy but I can assure you that my dear daughter is so beautiful that she could steal your heart with just one look..."

Alison chuckles and teases. - "Mmm... well now I'm really interest to know this 'Emy'..."

Pam smirks as she shakes her head. - "I told you... I will not introduce you my Emy..."

Alison teases with a seductive look. - "Maybe after having lunch with me, you will change your mind..."

Pam smirks. - "That's impossible..."

Alison smirks very confident. - "You know ma'am... I'm an expert on making the impossible, possible..."

Pam stares at the extreme self-confident attitude of the blonde and she can sense something special in the girl...

Pam. - "Well, we will see about that, in any case please stop calling me 'ma'am', it makes me feel very old, you can call me Pam..."

Alison teases with a seductive voice. - "Ok, my beautiful Pam, let me guide you at the restaurant..."

Pam blushes and chuckles. - "What did we just say about the flirting compliments?!"

Alison smirks. - "I say that _'I would try'_ but it's really difficult to don't compliment your natural beauty..." (Smile)

Pam blushes and chuckles. - "I'm definitely not introducing you my daughter..."

Alison teases. - "You know, Pam, too much negative to introduce me your daughter, it makes me believe that maybe you just want to keep me all for yourself..." (Smile)

Pam blushes and chuckles, she play-fully hits Alison's arm and they continue with their light talk as they walk towards the restaurant.

 _ **(In Sara's apartment)**_

Sara. – "Are you really gonna call it off? The engagement?"

Emily sighs heavy. – "If… if she does something against her mom… yes…"

Sara stares at Emily and says. – "You don't have the courage to do that… you're deeply in love with her, it's all over your face…"

Emily pouts. – "Off course I can call it off! I can put up with something like that… right?"

Sara chuckles

Emily pouts. – "Don't laugh, Sara!" (Sighs and serious voice) "I just want to be someone who can vigorously lead the one I love by the hand… I'm just trying to help her to don't make a mistake…"

Sara pats Emily's arm and says. – "I know… I know…"

Emily leans her head on Sara's should and her friend just stay there, just giving her company and the support that the brunette needed…

 _ **(In an Italian Restaurant)**_

Pam says as she's cutting her lasagna. – "So, are you not gonna tell me what your mom did, that it's so hard to forgive?"

Alison sighs heavy and says as she's rolling her spaghetti on her fork. – "Can we talk about it after eating? I don't think that I'll be able to eat if I start talking about it…"

Pam notices the painful look of the blonde and decides to don't push further…

Pam. – "Find… but you said that…"

Alison cuts Pam's sentence. – "I know… and I will but for now, let's talk about other things, please…"

Pam. – "Like what?"

Alison. – "I don't know… you can ask me anything…"

(Silence as they keep eating)

Pam asks without warning. – "So, with how many girls have you been?"

Alison spilt the wine that she was just drinking and Pam chuckles with Alison's reaction…

Pam smirks. – "You said that I could ask anything…"

Alison chuckles with blush on her cheeks and she replies as she serves wine on Pam's glass…

Alison. – "I'll not lie, over the years I've been hooking up with a lot of girls, it's easy. The hard part is falling in love… the feeling you get when someone touches you and your stomach does flip-flops like you just got off a carnival ride… do you get what I mean?"

Pam nods, she smiles thinking in her dear Wayne…

Alison smiles. – "Well, in that area, Emily is the first…" (Big smile and blush) "Emily is my first truly love and I'm planning to make it my own and only…"

Alison starts talking about Emily, about how sweet, kind and great person she's, about how beautiful life's now that the brunette is in her world and Pam can't stop smiling, delighted with Alison's speech. As they continue talking and eating, for a strange reason, Alison opens-up and she's starts talking about her family, Pam smiles hearing how much Alison loves her little sister; Alison doesn't hide anything, she talks about her Dad's suicide, about Jessica's alcoholism, about how she made her way on the world and Pam's look towards Alison, starts to change, because Pam realizes that the blonde is not just a pretentious and arrogant girl. She's a family girl, she has grown up alone, raising her little sister all by herself and Pam smiles, finding very impressive the person that Alison became…

Pam mumbles to herself. – "You're definitely a keeper…"

Alison. – "Excuse me, did you say something?"

Pam chuckles. – "Nothing important…"

During the talk, Pam tells some anecdote about Emily's childhood and Alison smiles with a little of sadness because she can tell that Pam is a lovely mom and she wishes that Jessica could have been at least 1% like her. It's the time of the dessert and Pam stares at the blonde, who suddenly is very quiet, just playing with her cheese cake.

Pam. – "Is there something wrong?"

Alison doesn't reply immediately, she sets her look far away, lost on her own internal struggle…

Pam. – "Alison…?"

Alison. – "Hanna is my life; I promised to my Dad that I would take care of her, that I will protect her with my life… I'll kill to protect her from getting hurt…"

Pam smiles because she sees that Alison acts like a mom towards Hanna…

Pam. – "We always want to keep our kids' safe but sometimes, we can't prevent bad things…"

Alison. – "Hanna is not my child…"

Pam. – "But you take care of her like she was… I'm right?"

Alison says as she looks at her food. – "I don't know what I'm doing, I'm not her mom, but I feel like I'm… I feel responsible for her well-being and when I can't protect her… when I fail doing it… I snap, I get mad because she shouldn't suffer because of my lousy job…" (Sighs) "I'm failing doing my job on protecting her…"

Pam. – "Why you say that…?"

Alison. – "Hanna has eating disorders; our own mother has been bullying her about her weight… I didn't know… how I didn't know?!" (She gets angry with herself and sighs heavy, feeling helpless) "Anyway, the damage is done and I just want to bring hell to my mom because she made Hanna feel bad about her weight, because she hurt my precious Hanna and no one hurts my precious Hanna… no one should dare to even think about hurting her… but Emily doesn't approve it, she's asking me to do nothing… nothing! How can she expect me to do nothing?!"

Pam stares at Alison and she takes her time to process all the information and says…

Pam. – "My husband used to have the habit of throwing out the instructions manuals to everything we bought: the washing machine, the toaster…"

Alison raises an eyebrow, looking clueless of what Pam wanted to say and Pam chuckles…

Pam continues. – "He just tossed them and I just used to say: ' _How the hell are we supposed to learn how to use them if you throw away the instructions?_ ' …" (She takes a deep breath and locks her look on Alison's eyes) "And you know what he said? He said that ' _the important things in life don't come with instruction manuals'_ and he was right… there's no 10-step program to educate your children, not even a book of instructions that tells you what to do when bad things happen to them… life isn't like a shelf that you buy at IKEA, that comes with an instruction guide and a warranty…"

They chuckle under Pam's last sentence…

Pam. – "Alison, you look like a girl with strong character, you've grown up alone, raising your sister by yourself and for that, I'm sorry, you shouldn't have had that kind of weight on your shoulders at your age…"

Alison. – "I'm not complaining…"

Pam. – "I know you don't, you took the responsibility with love and because of that love… that immense love that you've towards your sister, I just know that you will make the right call…"

Alison stares at Pam into the eyes, still feeling clueless of what she means.

Pam chuckles and says as she's drinking her coffee. – "I've learned a lot about you today, and I can tell, you are better person of what you want to admit, you just need to believe it…"

Alison. – "So… are you asking me to do nothing, too? Just let it go?! Is that the right answer?!"

Pam. – "If I can give you any advice, it's that when it comes to love, to love your kid, to take care of another human being, there's not right answer, there's no manual of instructions to guide you besides your heart… just follow your heart, not your pain or your anger… YOUR HEART…" (Smile) "You've a great heart, it will guide you well and tell you what to do…"

Alison smiles and decides to follow Pam's advice…

 _ **(In Sara's apartment)**_

Sara. – "So, what it's the plan…? Are you just staying here, waiting to see what happens?"

Emily sighs heavy, she's opening her mouth to say something but she gets distracted when her phone starts to ring…

Emily takes the call and says. – "Hey mom, how ar-…?" (She looks surprised) "W-What?! You're here in California? When, why, where…?!" (She hears Pam and says with concern) "You got lost in the city?!" (Pam continues talking and Emily calms down) "Oh… well that's good, that someone helped you…" (Emily blushes when her mom tells her something) "Mom!" (She rolls her eyes and mumbles as she looks at her engagement ring) "Mom…. I'm… I'm not single…" (Sighs) "Fine, I will look for you now… just tell me the address… oh yeah, I know that restaurant…" (Emily blushes again when her mom tells her something) "Mom! Stop it! I'm not gonna steal the fiancée of anyone, ok!" (Sighs) "I'll see you there, I love you mom…"

Emily's call ends and Sara says with a lot of curiosity…

Sara. – "What was that about?"

Emily sighs. – "It looks like my mom came by surprise, she took the wrong bus and got lost but one girl has been keeping her company and now I'm gonna pick her up at a restaurant…" (She chuckles) "My mom, asked me to dress nice because she wants to introduce me with this 'girl'…"

Sara chuckles. – "She doesn't know about AD?"

Emily shakes her head. – "She doesn't know about a lot of stuffs…"

Sara teases. – "Well, maybe you should check this chick…"

Emily. – "What?! No! Besides, she's already engaged with someone else…"

Sara smirks. – "And your mom knows that and even then, she asked you to dress nice?"

Emily blushes and mumbles. – "Yeah… she said that this girl is a keeper and that I should steal her heart before she said the ' _I do'_ to someone else…"

Sara smirks. – "Well, your mom is very bold…"

Emily rolls her eyes and says as she takes the keys of her car. – "Well, I'm leaving, see you later…"

Sara. – "Hey! Aren't you going to change your clothes? You should put in a dress… Your mom asks you to dress nice…"

Emily rolls her eyes, she huffs and gets out of the apartment without changing her clothes…

 _ **(In the entrance of the Italian restaurant)**_

Pam. – "Thank you Alison, everything was delicious…" (She pats her stomach and says) "I think that I ate for a week!"

Alison chuckles. – "Well, glad that you liked the food and if someone should be saying ' _thank you'_ , that should be me… Thank you… thank you for the lovely company… thank you for hearing my problems and most of all… thank you for showing me what it's to have a mom…" (She blushes and says with a tiny smile and a little of sadness) "I wish I would have a mom like you…"

Pam teases. – "Well, you could have me as a mom if you marry my Emy…"

Alison blushes and chuckles. – "W-What?!"

Pam looks around and says. – "When you went to the bathroom, I called my daughter, she's coming to pick me up and I want to introduce you with her…"

Alison smirks. – "You want to introduce me your daughter?! Even after all you heard about me?!"

Pam smiles. – "It's because I know you better now, that I want to introduce you with her… I'll be honest with you, you didn't give me the best 1st impression but after today, I can tell that you're a keeper and nothing would make me happier than gathering my dear Emy with someone like you…"

Alison blushes. – "Pam, thanks but I'm already…"

Pam cuts her out. – "I know… I know, you're engaged and you're loyal towards your 'Emily' but let me tell you something, my 'Emily' is so much better match for you…"

Alison chuckles and she was going to say something but she gets speechless when she notices the brunette that was walking towards them.

Pam says as she sees, Alison staring at Emily. – "I told you that with just one look, she would steal your heart…" (She smiles, feeling proud of the beauty of her dear Emy)

Emily and Alison stay face to face, with clueless looks, just trying to figure out what's happening.

Pam grabs Emily by the arm and says as she points out towards Alison. – "Alison, she's my 'Emy', Emily, this is Alison…" (She whispers on Emily's ear) "I told you to dress nice, Emy! At least you could have put some make-up…"

Emily was trying to find her voice to speak but Alison did it for her, as the blonde could hear what Pam whispered on Emily's ear…

Alison smirks as she stares at Emily. – "A goddess like her doesn't need make-up…"

Emily blushes and Pam smiles looking at the perfect fit between them. Alison looks at Pam and she grabs Pam's hand and put a soft kiss on it, both, Pam and Emily blushes…

Alison smirks looking at their blush. – "Oh my… I'm gonna enjoy so much making both of you blush like that for the rest of my life…"

Pam raises an eyebrow; she doesn't get Alison's comment…

Alison looks at Emily and says as she hugs Pam by the shoulder. – "Emily, why you didn't tell me that your mom was coming? I could have prepared a parade to welcome this beautiful lady…" (She kisses again Pam's hand with a seductive look)

Pam blushes, giggles and play-fully hits Alison's arm. – "Oh, you again with your flirting compliments…"

Alison and Pam talks between them and the blonde keeps venturing compliment towards Pam, the old lady blushes, really delighted by all the compliments. Emily was confused, still processing what was happening and she was starting to look jealous of her own mother…

Emily put herself between them and says. – "Ok, you two, are too close and too friendly… can someone explain me what's happening?"

Pam and Alison notices that Emily looks jealous and they chuckle…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis house)**_

Hanna says as she gets down of Caleb motorcycle. – "Well, thanks…" (She blushes and avoids eye contact) "I had a great time…"

Caleb smiles. – "Me too… I really hope that everything with your family gets better…"

Hanna mumbles, avoiding eye-contact. – "Thanks…"

Caleb starts preparing his take off when he says. – "And by the way, your mom is wrong… you have a great figure and it's not because of your weight that you don't have a boyfriend…"

Hanna looks up and says. – "Oh really, then what is the reason then…?"

Caleb smirks. – "The reason is simple, you were waiting for me…"

Hanna blushes. – "W-what?"

Caleb smirks. – "See you around Hann, good night…"

Caleb leaves and Hanna stays there, frozen with a lot of blush on her cheeks, she was like a statue on the entrance of her house when Alison arrived with the ladies Fields…

Alison. – "Hann… are you ok sweetheart?"

Hanna shakes her head. – "Yeah… yeah… I'm fine… mmm… wh-…?"

Alison. – "Oh, Hanna, she's Ms. Fields, my beautiful future mother in law…"

Pam blushes. – "Oh, Ali, stop it, you're making me blush again…"

Alison smirks and kisses Pam's cheek. – "And I love it…"

Emily rolls her eyes…

Hanna teases. – "Emily, are you jealous of your mom?"

Emily blushes and she just runs inside the house, without saying a word. Alison goes after her as Hanna and Pam stay alone and start to know each other…

 _ **(In Alison's room)**_

Alison notices the cute pout of Emily and chuckles. – "Emily, what is wrong?"

Emily pouts looking jealous. – "You're too sweet with my mom…"

Alison laughs

Emily pouts. – "It's not funny, Ali!"

Alison sits beside Emily, on the edge of the bed and she kiss Emily's shoulder and then she rubs her nose on it, Emily smiles and blushes under the soft touch…

Their eyes meet and Alison connects their lips in a lovely kiss, Emily opens her mouth and Alison's tongue gets inside, both moans when their tongues start melting together. Without being able to control her lust, Alison pushes Emily against the bed and she starts rubbing herself with Emily's leg. The brunette moans, feeling the wetness of Alison.

Emily moans. – "Ali…"

Alison whispers. – "Ssshhh… you need to be quiet, I don't want your mom to hear us…" (She starts putting down Emily's short and underwear. In question of seconds, both girls are completely naked, they made a '69' position and both girls start eating each other. Their bodies trembles when their orgasm hit them; Emily was so turned on that she quickly flips Alison down on the bottom and she cups Alison's boobs with her hands and sucks them…

Alison moans. – "Fuck, Emily… Ahmmm…"

Emily says as she's biting Alison's nipples. – "This is your punishment for being so flirting with my mom…"

Alison smirks. – "Fuck, I should make you jealous more often, it makes you very horny…"

Emily squint her eyes and she just keeps her attack on the blonde, Emily takes her time, playing with Alison's breast and when she's done with it, she slowly roams her hand to the south area and the blonde just scratches Emily's back when she feels the brunette's finger getting inside.

Alison groans. – "Fuck, Emily…" (She starts waving her hips, following Emily's tempo) "Fuck, yes… yes… just like that… ahmmm…"

Emily smirks. – "Ssshhh… they will hear us…" (Emily's eyes got blank of pleasure, pumping the blonde) "Fuck, Ali, you're so tight and warm…"

The brunette continues sliding her fingers in and out and she buries her head on Alison's neck, just taking deep breaths of the addictive aroma of the blonde. Alison's fingers curls and her back arches when her climax hits her. Emily leaves her fingers inside and she just humbles, feeling the internal wall of Alison, squeezing her fingers. Alison was breathing fast, exalted, she caresses Emily's head as she says…

Alison smiles and says as she's still trying to catch her breath. – "You're a life-changing experience…"

Emily looks up and their eyes meet. – "What do you mean?"

Alison stares at her beautiful mermaid, she softly caresses the red sweaty cheek of the brunette and says with a big smile…

Alison. – "Thank you…"

Emily. – "For what?"

Alison smiles. – "Thank you for turning the 'beast' of me, on a charming princess… thank you for show me what 'love' is… thank you for making me a better person…"

Emily blushes. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Everything you say and do… it all sparkles so brightly… it's too blinding for me sometimes that I end up closing my eyes… but even then, I can't help aspiring to be like the knight in shining armor that you see in me…" (She kisses Emily and she says as she's caressing Emily's cheeks) "I will not hurt Jessica…"

Emily smiles. – "Really? You're gonna do that for me?"

Alison takes a deep breath and says. – "I'm just following what my heart is telling me, I will not act under the pressure of my rage, I'm better than that…"

Emily puts a lot of kisses on Alison's face and Alison chuckles…

Alison chuckles. – "Stop it, Emily, it tickles…"

Emily continues putting lovely kisses all over Alison's face and she says as she stares at the blue eyes of the gorgeous blonde…

Emily. – "I love you so much, I don't want to even imagine a life without you…"

Alison smiles. – "Me neither…"

Emily blushes. – "So, this is forever…? You will stay at my side forever?"

Alison smiles. – "Till death do us part…"

Emily smiles and she kisses Alison with a lot of passion, just enjoying the taste of Alison's lips on her…

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis house at night)**_

Hanna. – "I'm ready…" (She looks around and says) "Where is Ali…?"

Pam. – "She's talking with your mom in the studio…" (She notices the worried look of Hanna and says with a hug) "Don't worry, everything will be ok…"

It has been not even a day since Hanna met Pam Fields and even if their time together has been short, Hanna can't stop thinking how nice it feels the warm hugs of Pam.

Emily. – "Are you ready? We should be going to the restaurant…"

Pam. – "Are we not waiting for Alison?"

Emily. – "Ali asked me to get us before we lose the reservation, she will catch us there…"

Hanna. – "Are you sure?"

Emily nods. – "Yeah, don't worry Hann, everything will be ok… just have faith in Ali…"

Hanna hesitates but at the end she leaves with the Fields…

 _ **(In the studio of the DiLaurentis house)**_

Jessica says as she rubs her neck. – "So… do you want to kill me…?"

Alison looks at her into the eyes and says. – "I do…"

Jessica gulps

Alison takes a deep breath. – "But I will not stain my hands with your blood… I'm better than that…"

Jessica says with a sarcastic voice. – "So, what then? Are you gonna contract someone to do your dirty job…" (Mocking laughs)

Alison stares at the woman and she notices Jessica waving from one side to another…

Alison sighs heavy. – "You're drunk again…"

Jessica looks down and mumbles. – "Don't look so surprised…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison softly grabs Jessica by the arms and she helps her to sit on the sofa. Alison throws some documents into Jessica's lap…

Jessica says as she's looking at the papers. – "What is this?"

Alison. – "Those are your only options…"

Jessica. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "I looked for the most prestigious centers for rehab and those are the best… I will pay for everything, you just decide which one…"

Jessica. – "And what if I don't wanna go to rehab?"

They stare at each other into the eyes in silence until Alison breaks the silence…

Alison. – "If you don't admit that you need help, I'll put you on the streets…"

Jessica. – "What?! You can't do that! I'm your mother! I'm your responsibility…"

Alison shakes her head. – "You're not my responsibility, Hanna is…"

Jessica. – "You can't get me out of my house…"

Alison. – "This is not your house, it's mine and Hanna's house… It was me, the one who paid the mortgage and I put this house on Hanna's name and mine, we own this house, not you…"

Jessica says with bitter voice. – "Just because you have money and delusions of grandeur does not make it okay for you to do this…"

Alison. – "You know, we've been holding on the pain that Dad's suicide brought us for too long because it was all we have left. But we don't have to do it anymore, we have a choice…" (Their eyes meet and she says) "And I choose to let go… to let go the pain, the anger… I choose 'love'… I choose 'happiness'… I choose that I'll be a fucking charming princess and I'll live my fairy tale with my mermaid… and now, it's time for you to choose too… rehab or the streets…"

Jessica gulps. – "I… I can't stop drinking… alcohol is the only thing that makes me forget that I'm alone… that your Dad left me alone…"

 _You didn't hear it from me, but in every girl's life there comes a moment when she realizes that her mother just might be more messed up than she is._

Alison sits beside Jessica and she softly squeezes Jessica's hand. – "You're not alone, you've never been alone…"

Jessica looks at their hands and she can't stop but showing a tiny smile on her face, this was the 1st time in a long, long time since Alison has touched her with warm affection…

 _Is that a smile we see on Jessica's lips? And AD actually helped her get it. I guess miracles can happen and it looks like it's never too late to make it right… or is it…?_

 _ **(In the restaurant)**_

Emily smiles as she looks at her phone and says. – "Ali just sent me a text, she will come with your mom, Hann…"

Hanna smiles. – "Really?! Mom is coming too…?"

Emily nods and she feels happier, looking at the happy face of Hanna. Pam looks at the happy face of her daughter and she grabs Emily's hand…

Pam smiles. – "You look so happy and I'm so happy for you…"

Emily blushes and smiles. – "Thanks Mom, I'm glad that you're ok with our relationship…"

Pam smirks. – "Well, I'm glad that you improve your taste in women…"

Hanna laughs and Emily blushes…

Emily. – "Mom!"

Pam. – "Well honey, it's true, I was so worried that you would finish with that girl that almost drown you…"

Hanna. – "What?! Who?!"

Emily rolls her eyes and sighs heavy. – "Can we, please don't talk about my ex… today it's a happy day…"

Hanna. – "Your Ex… you mean: Paige McCullers?"

Emily looks surprised. – "How do you know her name?"

Hanna avoids eye-contact…

Emily. – "Hanna…"

Hanna. – "Fine, I kind of look for her when I was trying to split you two apart…"

Emily. – "You, what?!"

Hanna. – "Look, in any case, she never replied my text neither show up so let's not make a big deal of it…"

Emily sighs heavy, not believing what she's hearing…

Pam. – "Come on, Emy, relax…" (She points out towards Emily's ring and says) "Don't worry about the past, just focus on the present and future… because this is it… the real deal…"

Emily smiles and she says as she looks at her ring. – "Yeah… this is it… Till death do us part…"

 _Careful mermaid, speak of the death and it doth appear. Wearing its trademark black hoodie, and just waiting to cross out the names of its list and you've no idea, which name is appearing right now on top of its list…_

 _ **(Outside the DiLaurentis' house)**_

Alison was opening the door of the car to her mom and someone was watching her in the distance, hiding in the shadows of the night…

Paige slams her fist on the tree that was at her side and she lowers her eyebrows as she says with a bitter voice. – "You're not gonna marry, my Emily, I will not let you…" (She looks at the gun that she has on her other hand and a devious smile appears on her face)

 _I told you, there're different kind of monsters… and the monsters that are hiding, the ones you can't see them, you can't feel them until it's too late, those are the worse…_

* * *

 **Stay tuned because the ending is approaching! So excited!**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello thank you for the reviews and following this story, the finally of this Emison story is approaching :D. Now, this chapter will start some days after last chapter. Thank you again for following this story, for asking me to update, like always any comment is welcome, thanks!**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

 ** _(In Alison's shower at night)_**

 _A shower is supposed to make you feel fresh and clean, but on the DiLaurentis house, they're where you get the most dirty and tonight, it promises to be an absolutely filthy affair…_

Alison raises an eye brow when she feels familiar hands rubbing her boobs.

Alison smirks. – "Emily, what are you doing?"

Emily slowly approaches from behind and the blonde bits her low lip when the brunette presses her naked body against her; the blonde's heart flirtatious beats, feeling Emily's hard nipples brushing against her porcelain skin…

Alison glances over her shoulder and they make eye contact when Emily nibbles Alison's nipples. The blonde raises her chin and moans and the brunette grins when she sees AD's reaction…

Emily whispers in Alison's ear. – "You're so hot under water…" (She bites Alison's ear and moans in Alison's ear) "I want you… I need you right now…"

Alison jerks her head in Emily's direction and she shows a lusty look. Emily's chest rises and falls with rapid breaths when the blonde starts massaging Emily's body. The blonde captures Emily's sensitive spot, behind her ears and Emily feels weak when the blonde stars sucking it. AD massages Emily's entire body as she bows her head on the south region of the brunette and Emily tilts her head back, part lips slightly when she feels Alison piercing her folds with her tongue.

Emily moans. – "Fuck, ahmmm…"

Alison teases. – "It feels good?"

Emily moans and nods, her hips star swinging back and forth and she spreads her arms wide open, trying to catch something for support; she scratches the walls of the shower as she picks her climax.

Emily moans. – "Ali… GOD! Ali…"

After feeling that massive explosion inside her body, Emily loses strength on her legs but before she could fall, AD wraps her arms around Emily and the brunette leans her head on Alison's shoulder.

Alison smirks. – "You can't pass out now, Emily, we just started…"

Emily chuckles and bits her lips. The brunette takes AD by surprise when she captures Alison's waist and presses her against the wall. Water running on their naked bodies, Alison feels more wet than ever when Emily plunges her fingers inside her and the brunette groans of pleasure, feeling AD's balmy walls squeezing her fingers. Alison relishes the sexiest sounds that Emily has ever heard and she feels already in cloud nine, just hearing Alison moaning her name with that sexy voice. The brunette thrusts her fingers in a way that it drives AD crazy…

Alison moans. – "Ahmm… hmmm…" (She scratches Emily's back and groans) "Fuck, Emily!"

Alison's orgasm peaks and both girls show big smiles of satisfaction…

Alison smirks. – "We will be late because of you, you know…"

Emily chuckles. – "What time is it?"

Alison. – "It's time for round 2!"

 _Seems Emily's in hot water and she happily surrenders her entire body to AD… it looks like these two can't keep their hands from each other and that kind of affection can wake up nasty jealousy and envy…_

 ** _(In a restaurant at night)_**

 _Spencer narrows her eyes and says. – "You're late!"_

Emily brushes her hair behind her hear and mumbles. – "We're sorry…"

Alison smirks. – "I'm not…" (She looks at Emily with lusty eyes and says) "It was truly worthy…"

Emily blushes, just recalling all they did in the shower and Spencer just rolls her eyes, imagining the reason of their delay…

Spencer huffs. – "OMG! I'm not shaking your hands!" (She waves her hand and says) "Come on, everybody is waiting for you…"

The brunettes guides them inside and the show time stars, Emily never thought to see so many people on their engagement party; it was overwhelmed to be in the spot light but thankfully, AD was at her side and all Emily needed it was to see Alison's smile or feel Alison's hand and all her insecurities and worries disappear as an act of magic.

They took some photos for the press, and after greeting everyone, they could finally have some time for themselves.

Alison says as she's eating some aperitifs. – "Are you having a good time?"

Emily blushes and nods

Alison smiles. – "That's good…"

The blonde looks around and her entire body stiffs, Emily notices it and she squeezes Alison's hand as she knows the reason…

Emily pleads. – "Ali… he's a nice guy… be nice…"

Alison squints her eyes. – "You can't ask me to be nice with the guy that's trying to get lucky with my precious Hanna!"

Emily. – "Sshh! They are approaching so be nice, it's an order!"

Alison huffs and pouts with an angry face and Emily can't stop chuckling because she finds it adorable…

Hanna says with a shy voice. – "Ali… mmm… he's…"

Caleb stretches his hand toward Alison and says with a big smile. – "Hi, I'm Caleb Rivers, Hanna's boyfriend…"

Hanna blushes and smiles and Alison feels her blood boiling when he introduces himself as 'Hanna's boyfriend' but she notices the happy smile on Hanna so she takes deep breaths to control her irritation…

Alison shakes his hand and offers him an apologetic smile. – "Mr. Rivers, no need to do introductions, you work for me, I know you… mmm… nice to see you could come, I hope you enjoy the party…"

Caleb was smiling until he shows a painful look and Emily notices that it's because Alison is strongly shaking his hand.

Emily. –"Ali…"

Alison releases Caleb hand and pouts as she crosses her arms over her chest…

Emily. – "Hann, you should go with your friends…"

Hanna nods and she takes Caleb by the arm and as they were walking away, Emily says to them…

Emily. – "Have fun!"

Alison yells. – "But not too much fun!"

Emily chuckles and shakes Alison from the shoulder. – "Ali, she's not a little kid anymore, she's growing up and you can't stop it…"

Alison. – "Maybe I can't, but she's my precious Hanna, she's my little sis…" (Sighs) "She's too young to date anyone…"

Emily. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Don't 'Ali' me, Emily, we both know what it comes with start dating someone… 'Sex'… and she's too young for that… maybe I can build a tower and make sure she stays safe in there…"

Emily chuckles. – "Really, Ali? A tower?" (She says with sarcasm) "With a dragon and everything?!"

Alison. – "Yeah, laugh now, but if we've girls one day, you will beg me to build that fucking tower!" (Angry pout)

Emily chuckles. - "Come on, let's get you a drink, you need to relax…"

As both girls were getting their way to the bar, Hanna sits beside her besties…

Aria. – "Wow, you survived AD, that's impressive…"

Caleb says as he's massaging his hand. – "I thought that she was going to rip my hand…"

Mona smirks. – "Oh, she will… she can do that and more, if you dare to hurt her precious Hanna…"

Caleb gulps, feeling intimidated

Hanna. – "Mona, don't scare him!"

Mona. – "I'm not! I'm just warning him…" (She whispers in Caleb's ear) "Just know that AD is not the only one who can hurt you…" (She narrows her eyes on him and says) "You make her cry and I'll bring hell to you…"

Caleb wasn't sure who was more terrifying, AD or Mona, but he smiles, knowing that Hanna has people who care for her…

Aria. – "So, Mona, you came with my brother?! Why?!"

Mona blushes and says avoiding eye-contact. – "Well… some famous artists are here and he wanted some autographs so…" (She rolls her eyes and says) "It's no big deal…"

Aria. – "Hmmm…"

Hanna and Aria were teasing Mona with Mike when someone approached…

Erza. – "Excuse me... I… I was wondering if… if…" (He blushes and says with a nervous voice as he offers his hand to Aria) "Can I have a dance with you? We can dance, right?!"

Aria blushes, a huge smile appears on her face when she nods, she takes Erza's hand and walks to the dance floor with him.

Hanna whispers to Mona as they're watching Aria with Erza. – "What the hell?!"

Mona smirks. – "It looks like I'm not the only cougar in town…"

Hanna raises an eye brow. – "What?!"

Mona. – "Never mind… any way, I should look for my boyfriend…"

Hanna teases. – "So, Mike is really your boyfriend…?"

Mona blushes and she just walks away, looking for Mike…

 ** _(In the terrace of the restaurant)_**

Alison was waiting for Emily who just went to the bathroom; she was happily smiling, looking at the view, distracted when someone came from behind…

Samara. – "I've never seen that smile in your face… it's a total change from before…"

Alison looks at her and says. – "S…"

Samara chuckles with a bitter voice. – "She completely won you over… you… the heart that was closed like an oyster…"

Alison. – "S, what are you doing here?"

Samara stays beside Alison and says as she's looking at the view. – "Emily… is she the real thing?"

Alison. – "You seem awfully interested in her… don't you?"

(Awkward silence)

Samara. – "A…"

Alison. – "S, you need to cease…"

Samara chuckles with a bitter tone. – "Cease…?! Cease what exactly?! Cease my love for you?! Cease this craving for you?! Cease…"

Alison interrupts her and says. – "S, please just stop..." (They look at each other into the eyes and AD says) "I love Emily… I'll marry Emily… you need to accept that…"

Alison stars walking away from the other blonde but she stops walking when Samara made a statement…

Samara. – "She's just with you because of the money…"

Alison. – "You don't know what you're saying…"

Samara. – "We both know, very well her type… poor girls looking for easy money… you're just a 'bank' for her… nothing more, A…"

Alison closes her fists; she was going to storm against Samara for insulting Emily but she didn't as she becomes soft when Emily touches her…

Emily says as she grabs Alison's arm. – "Ali… is it everything ok?"

Alison looks at her and kisses Emily's cheek and a natural smile appears on her face…

Alison. – "Now that you're here, it's…"

Emily blushes and Alison completely ignores her ex, leaving with a happy face by the arm of her beloved brunette and Samara just looks at them, walking away together…

 _Careful Emily, don't send out your invitation just yet; another girl has her eyes on the prize and being outbid-forced to watch the prize go home with you Em, well… that makes the rules of protocol no longer apply._

 ** _Some days after…_**

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis house)_**

Emily wakes up and she sighs with sadness as she finds herself alone on bed…

Emily mumbles. – "She left earlier again…"

Rosa gets in with the clean clothes and says. - "I'm sorry to interrupt while you're relaxing…"

Emily. - "It's ok… don't worry about it…" (She looks at the new flowers in the room and smiles) "Oh… you're the one who put these flowers here, right? Thank you, I love them!" (She smells the flowers and smiles) "I just love things like this…"

Rosa says as she's putting the clean clothes on the drawers. – "N-No, miss! My lady Alison collects those, herself, every day…"

Emily. - "What?!"

Rosa. - "Well, she said it would be a balm to you, living in this unfamiliar house with her working until late so…" (She gulps) "She actually told me not to tell you so please don't mention it with her…"

Emily stares at the flowers and says. - "What kind of idiot is she?!"

 ** _(In Alison's office)_**

Alison huffs. – "I can't believe her!" (She throws some papers on the air)

Erza. – "Ali, calm down…"

Alison. – "This isn't professional!"

Erza. – "I know…"

Alison. – "She can't do this!"

Erza. – "She's doing it…"

(Silence)

Erza. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "She can't block our suppliers like that…"

Erza sighs. – "Sadly, she can… the Cooks control the port and we can't do anything about it…"

(Silence)

Erza. – "What are you thinking?"

Alison. – "How much this will cause us?"

Erza. – "Without RAW materials, we will be out of schedule, if we're not able to deliver to our clients in time, we will be forced to pay them back according with the clauses of our contracts…" (Sighs) "I'll not lie, this looks really bad… maybe we will be forced to let people go…"

Alison. – "NO!"

Erza. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I'm not firing anyone!" (Deep breath) "I'll sell everything I've before firing people…" (Sighs) "Schedule an urgent meeting with the financial team, we need to get with a plan, now!"

Erza nods and Alison stays alone in her office, she rubs her head as she's being very stresses the last few days, all thanks to her Ex.

 ** _Later, that same day…_**

Emily gets inside, looking for AD and she finds the blonde sleeping in her desk… the blonde looked exhausted…

Emily stares at her and says. – "If you've the time to collect flowers for me… you should take time for you and take better care of yourself… "

Alison mumbles with a smirk. – "An evening encounter? How very bold…"

Emily blushes. – "Ali! No, no, no! I was just checking on you…" (Sighs) "You're working a lot lately…"

Alison sighs heavy and Emily notices it…

Emily rubs Alison's back and asks with a soft voice. – "Ali… what's wrong?"

Alison. – "Would you still love me even if I lose everything?"

Emily. – "What?!"

Alison sighs. – "Nothing… just forget it…"

Emily. – "Ali…?" (The brunette was going to say something else but the presence of someone else interrupts her speech)

Alison says with an angry voice. – "Are you here to gloat?!"

Samara. – "You know what I want… give me what I want and your struggle will end…"

The two blondes stare at each other in silence and then Samara leaves…

Emily. – "Ali… what was she talking about?"

The blonde stood in silence…

Emily. – "Ali…?"

Alison takes her laptop and puts a soft kiss on Emily's front-head as she says. – "Emily… you should go home… I will be working with the financial team until late so don't wait for me awake…"

The blonde leaves and the brunette just sighs as she looks at her exhausted fiancée…

 ** _(In Noel's Party)_**

Samara wasn't a fan of Noel's parties but she needed to distract her mind, her plan to ruin Alison's business wasn't making her feel any better, in the contrary, she was feeling even worse. She was tipsy after a lot of drinks and she was drinking what it looked like her 20th drink of the night when someone approached her…

Samara says with sarcasm. – "Your highness, you'll forgive me if I'm too drunk to bow…" (Smirks)

Emily. – "I don't appreciate the sarcasm… or for that matter, anything else about you…"

Samara says with an angry voice. – "Then we're equal…"

Emily. – "Except I'm not the one pursuing your fiancée…"

Samara. – "Maybe your fiancée is pursuing me…"

Emily. – "I highly doubt that…"

Samara chuckles with a bitter voice. – "Are you so confident about yourself?"

Emily. – "Something is coming on… why don't you tell me what's going on?"

Samara. – "Shouldn't you be asking Alison that?"

Emily. – "I want the truth…"

Samara. – "If you can't trust Alison to tell you the truth, you've got bigger problems than me…" (Smirks) "All I'll say is, get used to it… Ali is nothing without her secrets…"

Emily was going to say something but she got distracted when she heard the commotion when a girl collapsed on the party…

Emily says with shock. – "OMG! Spencer?!"

The brunette approaches to the crowd…

Emily. – "What happened?!"

Toby. – "I don't know… one second she was feeling dizzy and then she just collapsed!" (He takes her into his arms) "I'm bringing her to a hospital…"

Emily. – "I'll call Ali and see you there… keep me post it if you need anything…"

Toby nods and leaves; Alison didn't answer her phone so Emily leaves a message on her voicemail. She turns around and notices Samara walking away and she takes a deep breath as she decides to get the answers that she was looking for…

 **(In a bedroom)**

Samara was lying down on the 1st room that she found open, she sits on the bed when she notices that someone opened the door…

Samara. – "What bring you here…?"

Emily stands up in front of the blonde and says. – "I came to this party, looking for you because I need to know what is coming on! What are you after?!"

Samara mumbles. – "What I'm after… eh?"

The blonde grabs Emily's arm and she forcibly pushes the brunette against the bed…

Emily gulps when she sees the blonde getting on top of her. – "What are you doing?!"

Samara. – "You know Emily… the truth is that since I saw you from the 1st time… my heart was stolen by your beauty…"

Emily. – "What?!"

Samara slowly approaches her face towards Emily's face and there are cm of distance between each other when the blonde says. – "Set Alison aside…" (Smirks and a seductive voice) "I could satisfy you far better than she and I've even more money than her…" (She says with an empty look) "I love you, Emily… so badly that I want to steal you away from AD…"

Samara was planning to kiss her but she stops moving forward when the brunette starts talking…

Emily. – "Samara… stop saying things you don't mean… you disgrace the words 'love'…"

Samara wildly opens her eyes. – "Huh?"

The blonde pulls back and she sits on the bed, Emily sits too…

Emily. – "I don't have a lot of experience with love but I know this much… you aren't in love with me in the slightest…"

Samara wildly opens her mouth. – "Huh?"

Emily avoids eye-contact and mumbles. – "Although I don't know why you're doing all this anyway…"

There was an awkward silence until Samara starts laughing very loud…

Samara laughs. – "This is incredible! You're the real thing!"

Emily. – "Huh?"

Samara laughs with tears on her eyes. – "I thought a poor girl like you would be a pushover but you actually saw through it!" (Laughs) "You're not fool… are you?" (Deep breath and then a sad look as she says) "In that respect, you're a little bit like her… I guess…" (Chuckles) "Maybe I really could fall for you…" (She clears her tears and says as she's looking at her into the eyes) "I'm sad but I'm relieved to know that's the kind of girl you're…"

Emily was still processing everything when Samara stands up and starts walking away, she stops on the frame door an turns in Emily's direction, their eyes meet and she says…

Samara. – "Despite her age, Alison has a will of iron… but that iron will can also make her dangerously unstable, at times… she needs someone to support her…"

Emily. – "She has ME to support her!"

They exchanges gazes…

Samara smirks. – "I miscalculated… I didn't know you were this kind of girl… I can tell why she's so obsessed with you… you're making me work harder than I expected but I'm not giving up! So, you better prepare yourself, Emily, to put up a serious fight!

 _We hear that world war III just broke out. And it's wearing heels. Choose your side or run and hide. We have a feeling this one's to the death…_

 ** _The next day…_**

 ** _(In a hospital)_**

Spencer slowly opens her eyes and she smiles as she recognizes the blurry person that's sitting beside her bed…

Spencer. – "Don't should you be working?"

Alison. – "There are more important things than work…"

Spencer chuckles

Alison. – "You scare us…"

Spencer. – "This is a scary world…"

Alison. – "Spence! You know what I mean!" (Sighs) "You need to stop taking pills…"

Spencer. – "I can't… I'm not in my top game without them…"

Alison. – "You and your baby will die if you don't stop…"

Spencer wildly opens her eyes and sits on her bed and says. – "What did you just say?!"

Alison. – "That you will die if you don't stop…"

Spencer. – "Not that! The other part… the…" (Gulps) "The 'baby' part…"

Alison. – "Oh… oh! Don't tell me that you didn't know?! You didn't know that you're pregnant?!"

Spencer scolds. – "Do I look like I knew it?! Geez…"

(Awkward silence)

Alison. – "Well… now you know… 'Bobby' seems very happy by the news… he even jumped of happiness when the doctor told us…"

Spencer. – "His name is 'Toby' not 'Bobby'…"

Alison. – "Potato… patato…"

(Chuckles)

Spencer says as she puts her hand over her belly. – "OMG, I'm pregnant…"

Alison nods. – "Yeah… 2 months to be exactly… mmm… what are you gonna do about it?"

Spencer. – "What do you mean?"

Alison. – "I mean… you've options… are going to…?"

Spencer. – "Don't you dare to even say it!" (Deep breaths and says with determination) "I'm gonna have this baby…"

Toby says as he enters into the room. – "We're gonna have this baby... we... you're not alone on this…"

Spencer smiles. – "Bobby…" (She shakes her head and rectifies) "I mean, Toby…"

Alison smiles. – "I will leave you alone, if you need anything, just call me…"

Toby. – "Thanks…"

Alison smirks. – "No, thanks to you for loving her… I mean… she's a piece of work… she's very stubborn, self-absorbed… with an awful taste in music and…"

Spencer rolls her eyes and huffs. – "Ali! Leave! NOW!"

Alison smirks and teases. – "And she has bad temper…"

Toby chuckles

Spencer. – "Agrrr… ALISON!"

Alison smirks. – "Ok, I'm leaving now… see you later…"

The blonde walks through the parking, hand by hand with her fiancée. Alison stops walking and she turns her head in all the directions…

Emily asks. – "Is there something wrong?"

Alison sighs. – "I don't know if it's the stress but lately, I feel like if someone has been stalking me, all the time…"

Emily says with jealousy. – "Well if it's Samara, I will have to give her a 'talk'…"

Alison chuckles and she kisses Emily. – "You look so hot when you're jealous…"

Emily rolls her eyes and enters inside the car with the blonde…

Emily. – "So, the invitations for our wedding arrived this morning…"

Alison smiles. – "That's great! I'll try to get out of work earlier and we will write them together…"

Emily smiles. – "I'll be waiting for you…"

Alison kisses Emily and says with a happy smile. – "I love you…"

Emily smiles. – "I love you, too…"

They start making out and the make-out becomes hot in question of minutes until Emily pushes back…

Alison pouts. – "Why…?!"

Emily smirks. – "You can't be late for work or you will not be able to come home earlier…" (She chuckles when she notices the sad pout of the blonde and she whispers on Alison's ear) "We will continue this when you come back home… after making our invitations…"

Alison smirks. – "Are you gonna make me wait for it?"

Emily nods and says with a seductive voice. – "Yes… but it will be worthy…"

Alison chuckles and she says. – "Fine… I'll drive you home and then I'll go to work…"

The blonde drives them off and she didn't notice it, but a car follows them…

 ** _(In the DiLaurentis house at night)_**

Emily is zapping the tv as she's doing her wedding's invitation, she watches the clock and notices that AD is once again late...

Emily sighs. - "I'm marrying a workaholic... she shouldn't work until late... it's not healthy..."

The brunette leaves the tv control alone and the tv stays on the news. Emily was tired, she has almost finish to envelope all the invitations but she needed to charge so she goes to the kitchen for a cup of coffee, she comes back and sits on the sofa. She drinks from her coffee and sighs with frustration as she sees the wedding's invitations that she has on the table...

Emily. - "She promised me that we would do it tonight... where is she?!" (Sighs) "I shouldn't be doing this alone! I'm calling her and giving her a piece of my mind!"

The brunette was with the phone on the ear, trying to connect communication with Alison and each time that she tried, she ended in voice mail...

Emily huffs. - "I swear Ali! You better pick up!"

The brunette was huffing with the phone on the ear, she was drinking her coffee as the news were on...

 **Tv news:** In local news... a tragic night for the business world...

Emily was with the eyes glued in the tv, but she got distracted as she once again heard AD's voice mail...

AD's voice mail. - "Hi, you're calling to ..."

Emily huffs and drops her phone on the sofa, next to her. Feeling angry with the blonde who has being MIA the last few hours, the brunette decides to continue doing the invitation by herself. She was going to put her coffee down, on the table when something on the tv caught her attention...

Reporter. - "Here we're in the crime scene... at the AD building..."

Emily drops her coffee on the table and all the invitations just got ruined with the dark liquid that was spreading...

Reporter. - "So we just received the confirmation from the police... tonight, the golden girl of one of the biggest empires of the country, died..."

Emily is speechless... She can feel the tears emerging from her eyes...

Reporter. - "Detective Tanner will make a statement in any second..."

Emily mumbles with tears. - "No... no... no..."

 _Camus said that life is the sum of our choices. Choose wisely and fortune smiles upon you. But choose poorly? You never know what price you'll have to pay_ _…_

 _We all like to think that we're in the driver's seat of our own lives. But the truth is, the idea that we can control our fate is an illusion. You can choose the most loyal friends, the dream job, the truest love. But at the end of the day, our fate is decided for us. All we can do is hope we have the strength to cope with the hand she deals us._


	14. Chapter 13

**Hello, thank you for the reviews and following this story, now, this chapter will follow after last scene of last chapter, there will be one flashback and keep in mind that Alison's narrative at the beginning of the chapter is linked with the ending narrative of the chapter… Like always any comment is welcome, thanks… two more chapters and it will be the end of this emison story :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 13**

 _ *****Alison's narrative*****_

 ** _Every human dies at some point… we can't choose how we leave this world. Most of the time, we don't know when death will knock our door; reclaiming our soul. That's why you should live each day as if it were the last… because you never know what fate has decided for you_ …**

 _ **(Outside the AD's building at night)**_

The place was full with cops, press, and curious people; between the crowds of people, a desperate mermaid was fighting her way into the crime scene…

Emily yells with despair. – "Please move! I need to… she can't be…" (Tears and heart wrenching voice) "Please… I…"

The brunette fought her way and she was in front line when she froze… she froze when she saw the cops carrying a black bag… trembling in fear, her worse thoughts were running inside her mind….

Emily's thoughts. – "When did you become this important to me? I can't stop shaking… if I lose you… I won't be able to keep breathing anymore… I never knew that a feeling like this could exist in this world… that I had such an intense side to me…"

The brunette falls apart and she cries. – "No! Please don't! Don't…"

Emily was feeling like dying until she heard someone calling her name…

Alison. – "Emily?!"

Emily turns fast and she can breathe again… she can keep breathing because she was there… her beautiful blonde was there. Emily runs towards Alison and she throws herself over the blonde and AD catches her.

Alison. – "Em…"

Emily cries as she grips on Alison. – "I thought it was you! I thought that it was you! And I…." (Tears and sobs)

Alison pats Emily's head as she tries to comfort the brunette. – "Ssshh… it's ok… I'm ok… don't cry…"

Alison hugs Emily and keeps her into her arms until the brunette calms down. Emily looks at the blonde and she's in shock when she notices the blood stains in AD's clothes…

Emily says with concern. – "OMG! Ali, are you… are you…?!"

Alison sighs. – "It's not mine, Emily… it's not my blood…"

Emily. – "Ali… what happened?!"

Alison takes a deep breath as she recalls everything that happened a few hours prior…

 _ ***** Flashback: In Alison's office *****_

 _Erza. – "So… what have you decided to do…?"_

 _Alison sighs deeply and she replies as she's looking at some documents. – "I asked Samara to come and see me… I'll try one more time to make her see sense to her childhood behavior…"_

 _Erza. – "Do you really think that you'll be able to reach her with words?"_

 _Alison sighs. – "I've to try…" (She sits in her chair and says) "She probably will try to make a scene so, please inform to all the employees that they've the afternoon free… if S and I, we start to yell at each other, I don't want my staff to hear it…"_

 _Erza. – "Ok… do you want me to…?"_

 _Alison. – "You can go too Erza, you look exhausted…"_

 _Erza shakes his head and says. – "I'm ok… I…"_

 _Alison pleads. – "Come on Erza, just go and rest…"_

 _Erza nods. – "Ok… if you need something, just call me ok…"_

 _Alison nods and she stays alone on her office. It was a quiet afternoon without the noises of all the employees around. The blonde stood alone on her office, she was typing on her laptop when someone came in…_

 _Alison. – "Finally, you're…." (She gulps and closes her laptop as she stares at the hoodie who is standing in front of her) "Who are you?!"_

 _Paige says as she points out the gun towards Alison with shaky hands. – "You… you can't marry her… Emily…" (She yells) "I'll kill you before you marry her!"_

 _Paige was with the finger on the trigger, she was going to curl her finger and shot AD when someone ran towards her…._

 _Samara yells. – "Don't you dare! Don't you dare to hurt her!"_

 _Alison says as she sees both girls struggling with the gun. – "Samara! Don't!"_

 _(Sounds of gunshots)_

 _Samara makes some back steps as she sees the death body of Paige hitting the floor. The blonde drops the gun and she slowly turns in direction of AD, Alison gasps of shock when she notices that the blonde got hurt too…_

 _Alison screams. – "S!"_

 _Samara falls down on the floor and AD runs towards her and holds her into her arms…_

 _Alison. – "Hold on, S… I'm calling 911…"_

 _Samara chuckles with sadness. – "I dreamed to be into your arms again but I never thought that it would be like this…"_

 _Alison says with watery-eyes. – "I'm sorry, this is…."_

 _Samara seals AD's lips as she puts her finger against AD's lips. – "Ssshh… it's not your fault…"_

 _They stare at each other and AD gulps hard, noticing that Samara is losing a lot of blood…_

 _Alison cries. – "Please don't die…"_

 _Samara smiles. – "This is the 1_ _st_ _time I've ever seen you cry for me…" (Sad chuckle) "It makes me happy…"_

 _Alison. – "S… You were the 1_ _st_ _girl whom I ever cared for… and yet…" (Tears) "I can't do anything for you!"_

 _Samara says as she leans her head on Alison's chest. – "You're holding me right now and that's enough…"_

 _Alison kisses Samara front-head and holds her tight into her arms… even after the blonde girl stops breathing; AD continues holding her…_

Spotted: Samara making a heroic exit from AD's world and leaving a huge sorrow in Alison's heart…

 _ ***** End of the flashback*****_

 _ **The next day…**_

 _ **(In the DiLaurentis house, in the studio)**_

(Knock, knock)

Alison. – "Come in…"

Hanna gulps. – "You wanted to see me…"

Alison stares at her with a serious look…

Hanna gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Did you really look after Emily's ex? Did you really contact Paige?"

Hanna. – "Ali… I… I didn't know that she was so dangerous and crazy… I didn't know that she would try to kill you…"

Alison. – "I'm very disappointed…"

Hanna gulps and looks down. – "I'm sorry…"

Alison crosses her arms and says. – "Are you?! Are you really sorry?!"

Hanna looks up and says with tears on her eyes. – "Off course, I'M! I almost lose you! You could have been killed!" (Tears as she looks down) "And it would be on me…"

(Awkward silence as Hanna sobs)

Alison. – "You deliberately do whatever you want… you're spoiled… selfish… unconscious of the consequences of your actions… and that's on me… because as much as you messed up, I messed up even more…"

Hanna says with watery-eyes. – "Ali… all you do is, love me…"

Alison. – "And I do love you HANNA! But I'm doing a lousy job raising you… I let you get away with stuff… I let you take advantage of me… of people… and that's wrong!"

Hanna gulps. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "I did a lousy job of preparing you for the world that is out there… Hann, you could do anything in your life… but being a 'manipulative person'?! Really?! I believe that I taught you better than that…"

Hanna gulps hard and she continue looking down.

Alison. – "Samara didn't deserve to die… not like that… her death is on 'us'… and I hope that this will open your eyes… that you will think twice before putting into a scheme because Hann, one day, I'm not going to be around to help you… you're going to be on your own… and then what…?"

Hanna sighs heavy, without being able to look up. Alison stars walking towards the door as she says…

Alison. – "Get ready; we're going to S's funeral…"

 _Spotted, precious Hanna learning the lesson that things can turn up for better or for worse in question of seconds…_

 _ **Some days after…**_

Alison says as she's taking off her jacket, getting ready to sleep…

Alison. – "Are you sure about this, Emily? There's no need to rush anything…"

Emily says from the bathroom. – "Ali… I don't need a big wedding, I just need to be married with you…"

Alison smiles and sits on the edge of the bed as she's typing on her phone. – "Ok, if that's what you want, I think that we can prepare a simple wedding with just friends and close family for next week…" (She keeps typing as she says) "And what about the honey moon? Have you thought about it?"

Emily says with a seductive voice. – "I've… actually, I bought this thinking about our honey moon…"

Alison looks up and a huge grin appears on her face; she drops her phone away and all her attention is on the brunette that is leaning on the frame of the bathroom door, wearing high heels and a black coat…

Emily says. – "What do you think about my coat?"

Alison. – "I like it…"

Emily says with a seductive voice. – "And now…?"

Emily unties the knot and drops the coat on the floor; Alison just bites her lips as she's staring at the sexy black lingerie that Emily was wearing…

Alison smirks. – "Even better…"

The brunette walks in a sexy way towards the blonde and she slowly sits on Alison's lap; AD's breathing becomes erratic as she feels aroused with the closeness…

Emily hugs Alison's head with her arms and says as she roams her fingers on her chest. – "And what about my necklace?"

Alison.- "I admire it…"

Emily.- "And my stockings?"

Alison squeezes Emily's legs and says with a moan. – "Oh, I adore them…"

Emily bites her lips and says. – "And my lingerie?"

Alison says as she flips her against the bed. – "Oh, I worship it…" (She leans for a kiss and Emily kisses her deeply and AD says between the kiss) "I love you so much, it consumes me…"

Emily smiles. – "Me too…"

As the blonde was invading her mouth, Emily unzips AD's dress and she slowly put it down. Both of them, in sexy underwear, Emily arches her back and curls her feet as Alison is doing the most delicious things to her… the blonde licks… rubs… kiss each centime of Emily's skin and when she plunges her tongue inside the folds of the brunette, the blonde feels in heaven tasting the sweet Emily… the brunette gasps and she groans when Alison rubs her clit.

Emily whips. – "Ali…"

The blonde could feel how each muscle of the brunette was palpitating because of her touch and she couldn't feel happier…

Emily's orgasm erupts to the point that her jaw moves up and down without stop until Alison crawls up and catches her lips with a kiss. The brunette groans, tasting her own juices on AD's mouth…

Alison whispers. – "You taste so good…"

Emily smiles. – "I do… isn't it?"

Alison smiles and consumed by the desire, she makes love to her beautiful brunette all night long…

 _ **Another day… Alison's birthday,**_

Alison slowly opens her eyes with a big smile as she feels the kisses of Emily…

Emily whispers. – "Good morning birthday girl…"

Alison pulls Emily closer, wrapping her arms around Emily's hips. With a sleepy face; the blonde leans for a kiss and the brunette happily kisses her, and AD rolls over the brunette…

Emily giggles. – "Ali… you're gonna be late for work…"

Alison smirks. – "I don't care…" (She licks Emily's areolas) "It's my birthday, and I want my present now..."

The brunette chuckles and she happily makes love with her beautiful blonde. It was a smooth day, for the 1st time in her life, the blonde felt completed, happy…

 _ **(In AD's birthday dinner)**_

Hanna. – "Happy birthday Ali…" (She gives a present to AD) "Here…"

Alison takes the box and she opens it, she smiles as she puts on the beautiful jacket…

Hanna. – "Do you like it?"

Alison smiles. – "It's beautiful Hann… I've never seen something like this before…"

Hanna smiles. – "That's because it's not on the market…" (She chuckles when she notices the confused look of AD) "I made it… for you…"

Alison smiles with proud…

Hanna blushes. – "I think that I want to be a clothes' designer…"

Alison smiles. – "And I think that you will be a great designer…"

Both sisters were staring at each other when Hanna's phone started ringing…

Alison. – "Are you not going to answer it?"

Hanna. – "It's Mona and Aria, they've been texting me to come to Noel's party…"

Spencer approaches and says. – "Oh, it's tonight? I heard that it was supposed to be the party of the year…"

Alison. – "Hann… if you want to go…"

Hanna. – "Ali… it's your birthday…"

Alison. – "It's ok…"

Hanna. – "Caleb is not here, he's visiting his grandparents in NY…"

Alison. – "You're a senior now Hann… go and enjoy your last time of high school with your friends…"

Hanna. – "Are you sure…?"

Alison nods and hugs Hanna…

Hanna smiles. – "Thanks Ali… I'll grant you any wish when I come back…"

Alison chuckles. – "Sure…"

Emily says very loud from the kitchen. – "OMG! I didn't burn the cake!"

Everybody laughs

Hanna. – "Well, that's a miracle…"

Spencer and Toby walks towards the kitchen and Alison was walking behind them but she stops as Hanna says something to her…

Hanna. – "Ali…"

Alison turns and says. – "Yes, Hann…?"

Hanna. – "I'm sorry I let you down but you're wrong… you said something wrong to me…"

Alison raises an eyebrow, not sure of what Hanna wants to say…

Hanna. – "See… you said to me that there would come a time where you weren't gonna be around anymore and that's not true…"

Alison. – "Hann..."

Hanna. – "I remember everything that you have taught me: how to tie my shoes, how to dance, how never look down on me, how never give up and how-to pursuit my dreams… so you see… I will never forget your lessons so, you're always gonna be around because everything good in me… it's because of you… you're in me, Ali and that will never change…"

Alison smiles and she just hugs her with a lot of love.

Hanna. – "I love you, Ali..."

Alison. – "And I love you more; my precious Hann… you're my life…"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative***_**

 ** _The world is a bundle of possibility… infinite possibilities put in front of you and every time we're faced with a series of decisions…_**

 ** _(In Alison's car)_**

Alison smirks. – "I can't believe that you convince us to come…"

Spencer. – "Come on, it's your birthday, we should party…" (Smirks)

Alison rolls her eyes

Emily kisses Alison's cheek and says. – "It might be nice Ali…"

Alison. – "It will be crowded with teenagers…"

Spencer. – "We're not so old, you know?"

Alison. – "Look, who is speaking… the future 'mommy'…"

Spencer rolls her eyes…

Emily. – "So, about the baby have you decided on names?"

Toby. – "We don't know the sex yet so…"

The brunette was talking with Toby about the baby, talking about babies made Emily very happy and AD noticed it, for a second Alison pictured on her mind how beautiful it would be to start a family with Emily and a big smile appeared on her face… the blonde was happily smiling until something caught her eyes and she speeded off, driving very fast…

Emily says with concern. – "OMG, it's that smoke?!"

In question of seconds, Alison drove them to the building where Noel's party was happening. The four of them, got out of the car and they were in shock, looking at the building in fire…

Alison recognizes some faces and she quickly approaches to them and the rest follows her…

Alison. – "What the hell happened?!"

Emily. – "Are you two, ok?!"

Aria. – "Everything happened so fast… all of a sudden!"

Mona. – "Hanna is still inside…"

Alison. – "WHAT?!"

Emily. – "I'm calling 911…"

Aria. – "We already called the fire station but they haven't arrived yet…"

Spencer. – "I hope they're close…"

Aria and Mona cried. – "What we should do?!"

Alison looks at the big fire, at the building in flames and she gulps hard, just imagining the worse for her precious Hanna…

Emily squeezes Alison's hand, trying to comfort her. – "Ali, you've to stay positive, she will be ok…"

Alison looks at Emily and then she turns her gaze at the fire…

 _ ***** Alison's narrative*****_

 _ **I was wrong… some choices are made for you but for the most part, when you're faced with the thought choices, it comes down to you. What can you live with? What can you leave behind? Right or wrong, you have to decide what you're willing to do down fighting for. The choice is yours andthat's why life is even more beautiful… because our free will is something the almighty divinity cannot predict. It's not a part of the big design…**_

Emily senses something and she grips on Alison's arm. – "Ali…?"

Alison turns in direction of the brunette and she looks at her, she sees the fear on her face, she sees how much Emily cares for Hanna and she just can't stop smiling of the lucky she is for finding someone as Emily.

Alison cups Emily's face with her hands, forcing the girl to look at her. They stared at each other in silence for some seconds until the blonde broke the silence…

Alison says with a soft voice. – "Meeting you was the reward of my life…" (Smile) "I love you…"

Emily gulps as she's staring at the blue eyes of her fiancée, she's sensing that there is a deeper meaning on Alison's words, the tone on her voice; it's breaking Emily's heart. Emily has always loved to hear Alison saying **'I love you'** to her but now… for some reason… now it was heart wrenching hearing those words…

Emily gulps. – "Ali…"

The brunette couldn't say anything else as Alison seals her lips with a kiss, it was a soft kiss on the lips, that just last a fraction of seconds but Alison made sure to put all her love on that kiss; she just wanted, she just needed to kiss the girl one more time…

Alison says as she was leaning her front-head against Emily's front-head. – "You're my world… Emily… you're my heart…"

Emily was trembling, Alison's words sounded sad and she says with a shaking voice. – "Ali…"

Alison looks at her into the eyes and then she says as she kisses Emily's front-head and a tear appears in her face. – "You're my world Emily but Hanna's my life… please, forgive me…"

Emily. – "Wh-…?!"

Emily was processing the meaning of those words and it was too late when she understood that Alison was saying her good bye. The brunette screamed with despair as she was watching the love of her life, just running inside the building in fire…

Emily. – "No! Please don't! ALI! Don't!"

The brunette tries to follow her but Toby and Spencer don't let her, they stopped her…

Toby. – "Please Em, you can't…"

Emily begs, with tears on her eyes. – "Please! Let me go!" (She stretches her arms in direction of the blonde; she could just see Alison's back getting inside the fire and tears filled her eyes) "ALI! NO! You can't! Please come back! Come back! ALI!"

 ** _*** Alison's narrative***_**

 ** _The momentary instinct… a choice solely made by me. A choice… a choice that I questioned myself but I was already doing it. I was really scared, but I don't regret it… I'll never regret it because every human dies at some point but we can choose how we leave this world…_**


	15. Chapter 14

**Hello, next chapter it will be the last one… I know that you want to know how this will end but I prefer to don't say it, those who know my writing style, know that I love big twists and keep you on the edge until the end and this will not be any different ^^… now this chapter will start immediately after last scene of last chapter…**

 **NOTE 1: For the 'memory' part, everything between [ ] it's to introduce a memory, I mean, there will be a sequence of memories so every time that you see [ ], that means that's a new memory, a new scene, I hope it's clear…**

 **NOTE 2: I wrote this chapter hearing Hans Zimmer song "This is my world", I don't know if you want to hear it as you read this chapter...**

 **Like always all comments are welcome, so feel free to leave a review! Thanks! And have a great day!**

* * *

 **Chapter 14**

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **Now that I think about it… it was such a perfect day… when I woke up, I was in Emily's arms… then we made love… today was so great… everything went perfectly to bring me to this moment… so that I won't be late… I couldn't be late, not even for a second. This was my fate…**_

 _ **(Inside a building in fire)**_

Alison enters the building, between all the flames and the smoke she screams the name of her little sister… of her precious sister…

Alison screams. – "Hanna!" (She coughs because of the smoke) "Don't worry Hanna, I'll definitely rescue you…"

AD walks in the fire; the hot flames were consuming all the oxygen and there would not be much time before there would not be air to breath… she runs between the flames, looking for her precious Hanna and she didn't stop until she found her…

Alison smiles. – "Hanna!"

Hanna looks up; she was already lying down on the floor, without strength…

Hanna. – "Ali…?"

Both sisters look at each other and they smile, Alison was smiling until she looked up at the roof that was above Hanna and she stop smiling when she notices how it was collapsing…

Alison screams and rushes over the blonde. – "HANNA!"

Hanna looks up and when she sees the celling just falling, she closes her eyes, waiting for the worse. She stood with the eyes closed, scared of death but she slowly opens her eyes again because she wasn't feeling any pain at all…

Hanna smells something else beside the smoke. – "Hmm… I know this fragrance… it's… it's… VANILLA! ALI!"

Hanna's eyes get bigger of shock when she looks up and she finds her big sis, being her shield against all the celling that just fell down …

Hanna says with watery eyes. – "Ali…"

Alison swallows the blood that was filling her mouth and she tries her best on not showing her pain…

Alison smiles at Hanna trying to make her feel safe. – "Don't worry Hann, you'll be fine…"

Hanna stars crying when she feels the drop of blood touching her face. – "Ali… you're bleeding…"

Alison could feel the blood on her head and she also felt a steel edge rod, just nailed into her body, piercing her lung; AD looks down checking if Hanna is ok and she smiles when she notices that the steel edge rod didn't reach Hanna.

AD was kneeled on her knees, she was with her arms stretched around Hanna and she left enough distance between them to ensure that Hanna could crawl her way out. Alison was losing the strength in her arms and she knew that she couldn't keep the weight of the debris on her back for too long…

Alison says. – "Hanna, can you move?"

Hanna looks at her body and nods. – "Yeah… I think so…"

Alison. – "Are you hurt?"

Hanna shakes her head. – "No…"

Alison smiles but she just closes her mouth when she feels the blood, she swallows her blood and says. – "Good…" (Hard gulp) "That's good…"

Hanna says with a shaking voice. – "Ali… I'm scared…"

Alison. – "I know… but you will be fine… I promise…" (Hard gulp) "I need you to crawl out from here…"

Hanna. – "What?! No! I'm not leaving you!"

Alison. – "Hann…"

Hanna says with tears. – "No!" (She caresses the cheek of her big sister and says with a heart-breaking voice) "You're all I've! It has always been you and me against the world… I'm not leaving you behind…"

Alison smiles and she rubs her cheek against Hanna's hand; AD closes her eyes for a second, just trying to figure out what to do and it was in that moment when she heard from the distance the firemen. Alison slowly looks up and she yells with all her strength…

Alison. – "OVER HERE!"

Alison smiles when she notices the firemen running in their direction; there was still hope for them. As the firemen were rushing to rescue them, Alison looks down at the wooden floor below them and she gulps when she notices that it was cracking… everything was going to collapse in any second…

Hanna says with fear. – "Ali…"

Alison looks at one fireman, he was very close, and he should be in time at least to take Hanna out of there, that's what Alison thought…

Hanna cries with the eyes closed, looking scared. – "Ali…"

Alison looks at her little sister; she smiles as she stares at her…

Alison. – "Hanna, look at me… Hanna, open your eyes and look at me… let me see your face, please…"

Hanna looks at her big sister and she smiles when she sees those blue eyes staring at her with so much affection… with so much love…

Alison smiles. – "Hanna… everything will be fine… you will be safe, I promise…"

Hanna says with a shaky voice. – "Ali… how can it be like this?!"

Alison looks at her precious Hanna and she talks from the heart. – "No matter what, Hann, don't blame yourself for the events of tonight… you must know that you are my life Hann and as far as you continue living, I'll be ok…" ( _Smile_ ) "Hann, I just hope that you will always be surrounded by friends and people who love you…"

Hanna clings on Alison's clothes and says with tears. – "Ali… don't…"

Alison. – "Being your sister, seeing you grew up, it has been my happiness and if I had to choose to be in your life again… I would do it all over again…" ( _Deep breath_ ) "Hanna… just remember that living isn't to pass the calendar pages but to understand that each and every page on that calendar is unique and unrepeatable…" ( _Big smile_ ) "I love you Hann…" ( _Watery eyes_ ) "Thank you for being my little sis, Hann…" ( _Heart-breaking voice and a tear_ ) "I love you so much and I want you to have a happy life… you've to be happy Hann… promise me that you will be happy…"

Hanna shakes her head with tears. – "No… please… stop… just stop talking like this…"

Alison. – "You promised me to grant me one wish… can you grant me that wish now?" (Deep breath) "Don't be heartbroken for too long…"

Hanna cries and grips on Alison's arm. – "Ali…"

Alison. – "Do you remember what I said to you in Dad's funeral? I said: _The person left behind has to live to the full_ … so you can cry sometimes but you've to laugh too a lot, you've to live bravely… that's the proper response to the love you were given…"

Hanna cries. – "No… please don't…" ( _Tears and sobs_ ) "I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… this is my fault… this is…."

Alison. – "Ssshh… don't say that… it's not your fault… Hann, listen to me… listen… I love you and I'll always love you..." ( _Tears and heart-breaking voice_ ) "I'm sorry for hurting you… giving you pain but please, please take care of yourself… you've to be strong…"

Hanna cries. – "How I'm supposed to live without you?"

Alison was with the mouth opened, her lips trembling … trying to find her words, but she didn't find any right word to say.

Hanna pleads. – "Please, don't leave me behind! Don't leave me alone! You can't go first and leaving me alone! You can't!" ( _Tears and sobs)_

Alison was heart-broken looking at Hanna crying and she was going to say something when the fireman arrived. The fireman notices that the floor below the two girls was going to collapse and he exchanges looks with Alison, they don't say a word but both, they just know what was going to happen next…

Alison. – "You can crawl her out… please save her…"

Hanna. – "What?!" ( _The fireman takes Hanna from the shoulders and starts dragging her out_ ) "NO! Wait! Nooo! NO, ALI!"

The fireman takes Hanna on his arms and he starts running in the opposite direction of AD; Hanna looks over the shoulder of the fireman, just in direction of her sister.

Hanna screams as she stretches her arms towards Alison. – "ALI!" ( _Tears)_ "ALI!"

Alison watches the fireman leaving with Hanna... she sees her precious Hanna getting away from the danger and she smiles, she smiles with a big smile as she just know that Hanna was going to be ok...

Alison whispers. – "I love you Hanna…"

 _(Crack of the wooden floor)_

Even in the distance, even with all the flames and the smoke, Hanna knew that Alison was smiling at her… she was smiling even when the floor below Alison, it cracked and everything broke down…

Hanna screams with pain when she watches the floor below Alison breaking down. – "ALI!"

The floor collapses and Alison fell between flames and debris. As she was falling, her more precious memories that she held in her heart; they appear in her mind as flashes…

 _ ***** Alison's memories*****_

 _ **[Emily on her bed, that morning]**_

 _Emily. – "Good morning birthday girl…"_

 _Alison pulls Emily closer, wrapping her arms around Emily's hips. With a sleepy face, the blonde leans for a kiss and the brunette happily kisses her back. AD rolls over the brunette, putting herself on top of her…_

 _Emily giggles. – "Ali… you're gonna be late for work…"_

 _Alison smirks. – "I don't care…" (She licks Emily's areolas and says) "It's my birthday and I want my present now…"_

 _The brunette chuckles and she happily makes love with her beautiful blonde…_

 _ **[Her last birthday: celebrating with friends and the love of her life]**_

 _Alison smiles, just staring at Emily walking towards her with a cake on her hands. The brunette was smiling and slowly approaching as she sings to her beloved…_

 _Emily sings. – "Happy birthday to you… happy birthday dear Ali… happy birthday…"_

 _Alison smiles and she kisses Emily's cheek when the brunette puts the cake in front of her…_

 _Spencer. – "Come on, blow the candles… make a wish…"_

 _Alison smirks. – "I don't know what to wish for…" (She holds Emily's hand and says with a smile) "I already have it all…"_

 _Emily blushes and Alison's smirk gets bigger when she notices the red cheeks of the brunette…_

 _ **[In the house: just enjoying a happy moment with her two big loves on her life]**_

 _Hanna drinks her milk-shake and says. – "It's good…" (She raises an eye brow when she notices that Emily was laughing) "What is so funny?"_

 _Emily points out towards Hanna's face and says. – "You just got a mustache of milk…" (Chuckles) "You look good with mustache…"_

 _Hanna. – "Ha, ha, ha…" (She paints a mustache of milk on Emily's face and she smirks) "I think that it looks better on you…"_

 _Both girls were chuckling when Alison approaches…_

 _Alison smirks. – "Did someone forget to shave?"_

 _Emily and Hanna exchange looks and nod at the same time…_

 _Hanna. – "In the count of three?"_

 _Emily nods and Alison raises an eye brow, looking confused. Before Alison could say anything both girls approach and paint a mustache of mil on AD's face…_

 _Emily chuckles_

 _Hanna smirks. – "Now who is the one that forgot to shave?"_

 _Alison chuckles and they just laugh and have a lovely breakfast with them…_

 _ **[The 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **time she realizes that she's in love with Emily]**_

 _Spotted AD, under a tree, eating her lunch…_

 _A kid asks her. – "What is love?"_

 _Alison takes a deep breath and talks from the heart. – "Love is… love is…" (She closes her eyes when a breeze of fresh air brushes her face and then blonde just smiles, really smiles and says with a big smile as she slowly opens her eyes again) "Love is a breeze of fresh air…"_

 _ **[Hanna's 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **time in a fair]**_

 _A little Hanna of 7 years old pulls from Alison's jacket and the big sister looks down at her…_

 _Alison. – "What is it, Hann?"_

 _Hanna doesn't say anything, she just points out towards a big fluffy unicorn…_

 _Alison smiles. – "Oh… you like it right? Do you want me to get it for you?"_

 _Little Hanna nods and Alison takes off her jacket and says with determination…_

 _Alison. – "Ok, we're not leaving this place without that stuffed animal…"_

 _Hours and hours playing the same game over and over and it was almost the closure of the fair when Alison finally wins the fluffy unicorn…_

 _Alison and Hanna smiles and with the arms up, celebrating their victory, they hug each other with a lot of love. AD takes the fluffy unicorn and gives it to Hanna…_

 _Hanna hugs the fluffy unicorn and she says with a happy smile. – "Thanks Ali… I love you…"_

 _Alison smiles and she kisses Hanna's cheek as she says. – "I love you too…" (She holds Hanna's hand and says) "Come on, let's go home…"_

 _Both sisters walk, side by side, holding hands with a big smile…_

 _ **[Hanna dancing in her 1st ballet recital]**_

 _Little Hanna waves her hand towards Alison as she says. – "Ali! Look at me! Look!"_

 _Alison smiles filming Hanna's performance. – "OMG Hanna, you're growing up so fast…!"_

 _ **[Hanna's 1st day in the school]**_

 _Alison holds Hanna's hand as they both walks towards the entrance of the school. – "Are you excited?_

 _Little Hanna nods_

 _Alison smiles and fills Hanna's face with kisses…_

 _Hanna giggles. – "Stop it, stop it…"_

 _AD smiles looking at the little girl walking towards her class room. Hanna stops for a second, doubting on making another step and Alison just says to her…_

 _Alison. – "It will be ok Hann… I promise… I will see you at lunch…"_

 _Little Hanna looks at her big sis, she smiles at her and she nods, just believing in Alison's words; she resumes her path and she meets for the 1_ _st_ _time with her besties…_

 _Little Aria smiles. – "I like your dress…"_

 _Hanna smiles. – "Thanks…"_

 _Mona. – "And what about my dress?"_

 _Hanna chuckles. – "You dress is lovely too… I love it!"_

 _Mona smiles. – "I like you…" (She interlocks their arms and says as she looks at Hanna) "I'm naming you my BF from now on…"_

 _Hanna chuckles and the three girls gets inside the class room and Alison just smiles looking at them…_

 _Alison smiles. – "Good… you already made friends…"_

 _ **[Hanna's 1st birthday]**_

 _Alison. – "Come on Hann… blow up the candle… come on…."_

 _The little Hanna blows up the candle with a lot of saliva and Alison just chuckles with the cute scene…_

 _Alison says with the arms up. – "Yeah! You did it!"_

 _Little Hanna smiles at her with a bubbly smile_

 _ **[Hanna's 1st steps]**_

 _Alison smiled. – "OMG Hann! You're walking! You're literary walking!"_

 _The little Hanna rushes and grippes on Alison's body and the blonde hugs her with a lot of love_

 _ **[1st time that Alison sees Hanna: after Hanna's birth]**_

 _In the living room, a little Alison was waving from one side to another... she was impatient very impatient... Alison smiled and ran as soon as she saw her Dad emerging into the room..._

 _Alison. - "Is she here?!"_

 _Kenneth nods. - "Yes... do you wanna hold her?"_

 _Alison nods with a big smile. Kenneth takes the baby out of the stroller and he says as he's putting the baby on Alison's arm..._

 _Kenneth. - "Careful Ali, she's delicate..."_

 _Alison nods, she was so impatient to finally meet her new sibling... the baby was heavy for the little blonde but as soon as her eyes looked at the baby Hanna... something inside Alison's heart melted... there was no way that Alison would ever drop so beautiful baby..._

 _Alison smiles. - "She's so beautiful..."_

 _Kenneth smiles. "Yeah... she's perfect... I count on you to protect her Ali… ok?"_

 _Alison nods as she stares at the baby. - "Don't worry Daddy... she's the most beautiful thing that I've ever seen..." (She chuckles when the baby did a bubble of saliva) "She's my precious Hanna and I swear that I will protect her with my life... I promise..."_

 _ ***** End of the memories*****_

Alison mumbles as she hits bottom. – "I promise…"

Between debris and flames, the blonde lies down, she coughs blood and then a deep breathe gest out of her mouth when she doesn't feel any pain at all. AD just pictures in her mind her precious Hanna safe and unharmed and she's able to slowly close her eyes with a big smile on her face…

 _ ***** Alison's narrative *****_

 _ **The human sacrifice is something the almighty divinity cannot predict. It's not a part of the big design… that's because it's a momentary instinct… a choice solely made by us. A choice… a gift that makes life even more beautiful of what it's already…**_

 _ **(Another day at the DiLaurentis house)**_

Hanna was dressed in black, lying down on Alison's bed, curling in fetal position as she was gripping in a fluffy unicorn that Alison won for her in a fair a long time ago. The girl was with a lost look; eyes red and sore for so much crying. She just turned in direction of the door when she heard someone opening it...

Emily says with watery eyes. - "Hann... it's time... we should go now..."

Hanna slowly sits on the bed, she sighs deeply as she was looking down at her unicorn...

Emily. - "Hann..."

Hanna says with a shaky voice. - "Do I have to go...? I mean... She... she's already gone..."

Tears start falling from Hanna's eyes and Emily sits at her side; with a tissue, she clears Hanna's tears. The brunette holds Hanna's hand and puts them in her lap. Emily was looking at their hands, just focusing her eyes on Hanna's hands when she says…

Emily says with a soft voice. - "Don't you wanna say good bye to her...?"

Hanna says with a lot of pain in her voice. - "It's just a cold body now..." ( _Tears_ ) "She's no longer here..."

Emily sighs deeply, she was trying her best on finding the right words... but there is really a right speech to say in moments like this...? The brunette rises Hanna's chin; just in order to look at her into the eyes. Emily says with a weak smile, just trying her best on being supportive...

Emily. - "I think that she would love that… wherever she's now... I think that it will make her really happy if you are there... in her funeral…"

Hanna stares at Emily; she notices the puffiness and under-eye circles of the brunette's eyes... the girl was a complete mess, with the heart crushed and even then... she was trying her best on being strong and supportive for Hanna. Hanna looks down again towards her fluffy unicorn...

Emily. - "Hann...?"

Hanna takes a deep breath and says. - "Ok..." ( _Deep breath_ ) "Let me just fix my make-up... I want to look pretty for her..."

Emily smiles and rubs Hanna's back, she says with a soft voice. - "Ok... I will be downstairs with Spencer and the others... Mona and Aria are also here as well as Caleb..."

Hanna nods. - "Ok... I will be downstairs in a second..."

Emily kisses Hanna's head and says as she's standing up. - "It's ok Hann... take all the time you need..."

The brunette starts walking toward the door; she was under the frame of the door when Hanna says…

Hanna. - "Emily!"

The brunette turns in direction of the girl...

Hanna smiles at her and says with tears on her eyes. - "Thank you for being here..."

Emily smiles at her and says with watery-eyes. - "Always..."

 _ **(In a church)**_

Hanna looks at the church; she freezes in front of the building. For a moment, she just zones out, just consumed by her fear... her sorrow... she thought that she would be ready for this... but she wasn't... she would never be ready for moments like this... Emily hugs Hanna from the shoulders and the little blonde comes back to reality...

Emily. - "Don't be scared... you're not doing this alone..."

Hanna looks around her and a she smiles just looking at all the friends standing there for her...

Hanna gazes again at the church and says with a heart-breaking voice. - "I don't want to say good bye to her..."

Emily rubs Hanna's shoulder and leans her head against Hanna.

Emily. - "I know that it hurts... that it hurts like hell… I know that you feel like dying and I can't tell you that everything will be ok... I wish I could but I can't... All I can do is holding you in this painful moment and being here at your side..."

Caleb approaches and he squeezes Hanna's hand, Hanna smiles when she notices the warm look of Caleb; she felt better too when her besties, Aria and Mona hug her; even Spencer who wasn't a hug person, she hugs her too...

Hanna chuckles with sadness as Alison's words resound in her ears:

" _Hann, I just hope that you will always be surrounded by friends and people who love you…"_

Hanna self-talk in her mind. - "Did you conjure a spell on me, Ali? Because it looks like it worked..."

They get inside the church as one big family. Hanna feels herself becoming weak with each step she makes... the sorrow was consuming her, eating her alive and it just got worse when she stares at the black wooden box that was in there…

Caleb becomes her support and says. – "It's ok Hann… you're not alone… you'll never be alone…"

Hanna curls on Caleb and just because of him, she's able to keep it together when the funeral starts…

A pastor says. – "Dearly beloved… we're reunited here, today to…"

As the pastor was talking, everybody dressed in black, they look with sorrow at the black wood box that was standing there, in front of them. Hanna cannot keep looking at the black box and she looks down; trying to control her tears, she grips on her lap and she just looks at the black salty tears that start touching her hands… her make-up was already a complete mess but it didn't matter, at least not today.

Hanna keeps her look down until she felt a warm touch grabbing her hand. She looks up at the girl that was at her side and she notices that she wasn't the only one crying without stop…

Hanna says as she buries her face on Emily's chest. – "Em… it hurts… this hurts too much…"

With tears on her face, Emily hugs Hanna and she caresses her head as she says to her with a soft voice. – "I know…" ( _Tears and sobs_ ) "I know…"

As they were there, crying for their lost, at the same time, in another place, a sad man, was sitting in a chair…

Erza takes out his wallet and he smiles when he stares at one picture that he keeps in it… one picture that's one of his biggest treasures… a picture of him with Alison, celebrating their 1st big contract…

Erza chuckles with sadness. – "I vividly remember the 1st time that I saw you… it was in Kenneth's funeral. I never told you this but, there was a reason why I was there: guilt… so much guilt…" ( _Gulps and tears_ ) "Big part of your father's bankruptcy was because of my family…" ( _Tears_ ) "Until now, my father still denies his involving on the financial scheme, but I knew… I know that your Dad didn't act alone…" ( _Deep breath_ ) "I thought that helping you, it would make me feel less sick with my family…" ( _Sad chuckle and pain in her voice_ ) "I never thought that you would become more family to me than the ones that share my same blood…" ( _He tries to control his tears but he can't_ ) "I care for you as a father… so you can't leave this world before me…"

He stands up from his chair and he slowly approaches to the person that was lying down in a hospital bed, unconscious with tubes and plugs over her…

Erza kneels beside her bed, he grips on the hand of this person and with tears on his eyes, he looks up and pleads, begs to God…

Erza. – "Please, God, please, let her live… let her live…" ( _Tears and a heart-breaking voice_ ) "She's like a daughter to me! So, you can't take her away from me!" ( _He turns his head in direction of the girl and says_ ) "Please Ali… your mom sacrificed herself for you… so you need to live…"

 _ ****** Flashback ******_

 _ **(In the hospital)**_

 _Erza rushes and he falls as he's rushing towards the building; he's a complete mess since Emily called him, it was a miracle that he could drive in that state. Since he arrived, he hasn't been able to see Alison, the girl has been in the CU since she arrived and only family members can get in. He huffs because he's family… maybe they don't share the same blood but they look and care for each other as family. He can't handle anymore, he needs to see AD and he evades some doctors with Aria's help and gets inside Alison's room. For his surprise, he wasn't the only one who sneaked in…_

 _Erza. – "Jessica?"_

 _The old woman doesn't react, she stays sitting on Alison's bed, looking at the young girl breathing with the help of a ventilator…_

 _Erza says as he approaches. – "What are you doing here? Did you sneak out from the rehab facilities?"_

 _Jessica doesn't reply, she just sighs deeply as she caresses Alison's face. There was an awkward silence until the old woman starts talking…_

 _Jessica. – "I was her 1_ _st_ _word…"_

 _Erza. – "What?"_

 _Jessica. – "Alison's first word… it was 'mom'… I was the 1_ _st_ _thing that she said in this world…"_

 _Erza has always believed that Jessica didn't care for her daughter, but looking at her… it was obvious that Alison's conditions was hurting her like hell…_

 _Jessica. – "You've been like a father for her… thank you for that…"_

 _Erza doesn't know what to say, he looks at the unconscious girl and he presses his lips together as the tears of sorrow start falling from his eyes. He sits on the other side of the bed and Jessica looks at him, she notices how sad and crushed he's…_

 _Jessica. – "The doctor say that she needs immediately a lung's transplant…" (Deep breath) "If she doesn't get one in less than 24hrs… she will die…"_

 _Erza puts his hand on his mouth, trying to control his sobs and crying… he looks broken just imaging Alison's death… Jessica says something on Alison's ear and then she puts a soft kiss on her front-head. She slowly walks towards the door but before getting out the room she says to Erza…_

 _Jessica. – "You're the parental figure that Kenneth and me, we couldn't be… you've that big honor so, don't take it lightly ok…?"_

 _Jessica takes one last look of the blonde and she leaves the room with a sad smile…_

 _Some hours later; Jessica is found brain death in a motel… she called 911 announcing her future death and when the paramedics arrived, it was too late, the old woman had done already the unthinkable. They found Jessica's body with a letter…_

 _Jessica's letter. – "Please make sure that my lungs get to my daughter…"_

 _ ***** End of the flashback *****_

Erza was still crying, gripping on Alison's hand as he prays for her well-being. He stands up when he notices Alison's hand squeezing his hand…

Erza. – "OMG! Ali! I'm calling the doctors!"

He rushes outside the room, looking for a doctor and as he's doing that, the blonde starts slowly moving as the last words of her mother just hit her mind…  
 _ **Jessica whispering in Alison's ear. – "Alison… the hardest thing in this world is to live in it… be brave… live… for me…"**_

Alison opens her eyes…


	16. Author's note

_**Something about me…**_

5 years ago, I almost died, an appendicitis that got complicated and that was my wake-up call… that's the moment when I questioned everything: my life… myself… that's the moment when I decided to go in a journey because I wasn't happy with my life…

I didn't have money… my Dad didn't support my idea… a lot of my family didn't agree with my decision… but you did it… and I still remember your words….

" _I don't have money to support you… I just have this silver coin… so take it… sell it and go into your journey… find your place in this world…"_

And with that… with a simple silver coin… you gave me wings…. You gave me the strength to fly… to dream… you changed my world with just a silver coin… that's the kind of man you were… that's the kind of person I lost today…

I don't know if you can hear me; but if I could say you a last word, it will be ' _ **thank you'**_ … thank you grandpa… thank you for giving me wings… thank you for your love… thank you for being you… just you…

I'm with a huge pain in my chest right now… writhing these words, it helped me but it still hurts too much so I'll not be able to update any of my stories for now… please understand…


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _In literature, there are thousands of endings. Some happy… some sad… some end with a twist. And then there are fairytale endings where the girl gets her princess; the ending that we saw coming a mile away and yet somehow still takes us by surprise. But don't worry, my dear friends. This story might be ending. But you'll definitely keep hearing from me with a brand of new stories… but for now; let's enjoy this one last for the road…_

 ** _(In AD's office)_**

Emily. – "You just get out of the hospital and you're already working till this hour? It's very late…"

Alison softly smiles. – "Sorry, I lost track of time…"

Emily slowly approaches and sits in the edge of Alison's desk. The blonde bites her lips as she stares at the tiny skirt of the brunette; Emily knows where Alison's attention is and she softly pulls up more her skirt, leaving nothing to the imagination…

Alison mutters. – "You're not wearing underwear?!"

Emily blushes. – "No... I'm not…"

The brunette slowly moves and she's standing in front of Alison, sitting in the desk as she slowly opens her legs and Alison just groans as she's staring at her lower part…

Alison moans as she softly touches Emily. – "You waxed!"

Emily nods. – "Uhmmm…"

The blonde softly roams her fingertips around Emily's folds and the brunette tilts her head back, as her breathing starts becoming erratic. Alison's lust is too overwhelmed and she can't control herself. She pushes Emily against her desk and pulls her tanned legs up, leaning them above her shoulders as she leans her lips on Emily…

Emily moans. – "Fuck! Yes! Yes! Oh God Yes!"

Alison starts stroking her tongue and whimpering each time she tastes the sweet juices of the brunette. She softly laves Emily's clit and Emily's already over the edge; feeling a balmy sensation invading her body. The blonde smirks as she stares at the brunette losing it and she adds two fingers in the mix, making the brunette hitch.

Emily. – "Fuck!"

The brunette starts rocking her hips, pushing Alison's head against her folds with her legs and she can't stop the fire inside her body. Alison feels in heaven, smelling how sweet and musky Emily tastes.

Alison moans. – "Cum for me… come on…"

The brunette's hips speed up and then they get frozen when she peaks her climax…

Emily moans very loud. – "Oh God YES! ALI! YES!"

Alison takes it's all, she doesn't stop sucking till she leaves her very dry. Emily is still with erratic breathing when the blonde starts the second round…

Emily mutters. – "Ali… we can't… what if someone comes in your office?"

Alison smirks. – "You started this, so now spread your legs…"

Emily. – "But…"

The blonde slides her fingers inside the brunette and Emily arches.

Alison moans. – "Come on, Em… you want this, don't deny it…"

The blonde stands up as she starts pumping her and Emily just wraps her legs around Alison, as she softly rubs Alison's boobs with her hands. Emily opens Alison's blouse and she softly kiss the scar of Alison's chest. She smiles as she looks at the scar; Alison doesn't like it but Emily does, because for her, it's a reminder of how lucky and wonderful it's her life… because she just got more time with the love of her life…

Emily hugs Alison and she starts sucking Alison's pulse in her neck, something that drives her crazy. The blonde moans with pleasure and she fills Emily with her finger until she makes her cum, once again.

Emily moans. – "Ali!"

The brunette bites Alison's neck as the wave of her orgasm strokes her entire body. With erratic breathing and thick beads of sweat; they look at each other with a lot of love and lust. Alison tangles her fingers around Emily's hair and she smiles…

Alison. – "You're so beautiful…"

Emily blushes and the blonde catches her lips and she kisses her deeply.

Alison says as she bites Emily's lips. – "I want to do you all night long… let's go home…"

Emily says with a goofy face. - "Home..."

Alison raises an eyebrow. - "Why you're looking so happy for a simple word?"

Emily says with a happy face. - "It's not about the 'word', it's about what it means..." (Big smile) "You and me under the same roof... till the end of time..."

Alison chuckles. - "Oh my, I'm gonna marry a corny girl..."

The blonde starts kissing Emily's neck as she roams her fingers around Emily's clit…

Emily moans. – "Ali…"

Alison smirks. – "Maybe one last round before we leave…"

Some hours later; they get out of Alison's office and the blonde smirks as she sees Emily having problems to walk…

Alison squeezes Emily's butt and says. – "Let me help you to walk…"

Emily uses Alison as support, after so many rounds, she has just lost all strength in her legs. They take the elevator and as they were going down, the elevator stops in each floor and people gets in. They stay in the back and Emily just put her hand over her mouth, trying to hide the moans as she feels how Alison is softly rubbing her butt…

Emily mumbles. – "Ali… don't! They can notice it!"

Alison whispers at Emily's ear. – "And that's what it makes it hotter…"

The blonde bites Emily's ear and the brunette shut down her eyes, trying to control her own arousal. Alison softly roams her hand under Emily's skirt and she thrusts her from behind. The brunette just buries her head in Alison's neck, sealing her lips as much as she can as the blonde keeps pumping her without anyone noticing it. They just get to the lobby's floor when Emily softly moans. No one heard it because of the doors opened and the elevator gets empty very fast as everyone want to leave and get home very soon.

Alison licks her fingers a she smirks. – "We should do this again…"

Emily just chuckles, she's still taken by the lust and she makes some steps and pushes a button.

Alison. – "What are you doing?"

Emily throws herself over the blonde and whispers in Alison's ear. – "I forgot something so we will need to take the elevator again…"

Alison knows Emily didn't forget anything but she just nods because she wants to repeat what they just did in there…

 ** _Some days after…_**

 _(Knock, knock)_

Alison. – "Come in…"

Erza smiles. – "You look beautiful…"

Alison smiles. – "Thanks, Hanna made our dresses…"

Erza nods. – "She has talent…"

Alison smirks. – "Off course she does! She's a DiLaurentis after all…"

Erza chuckles and he offers his arm. – "Are you ready?"

Alison smiles. – "Yes!"

Erza softly kisses Alison's head and says. – "Thank you for giving me this honor…"

Alison smiles. – "I can't imagine walking down the aisle if it's not with you at my side…"

Erza blushes. – "You've becoming in a beautiful person, Ali… I'm so proud…"

Alison smiles. – "Thanks, but big part is thanks to you and I hope that you'll be a great 'granpa' when I get a lot of kids… I count on you to guide them on the right path…"

Erza chuckles. – "Oh, God! I'm not sure if the world is ready for an Ali 2.0…"

Alison squints her eyes and Erza chuckles; they walk down the aisle and as they do it; Alison smiles as she can see all her beloved… everyone is there…

Hanna scolds. – "Spencer stop moving! You're maid of honor, stop moving or you'll ruin the dress I made for you!"

Spencer. – "I can't help it, with this big belly and this tight dress, it's hard to breathe…"

Hanna. – "I told you it was too tight but when I tried to make it bigger you stopped me!"

Spencer. – "Hey! I'll not look like a big pink ball in my BF's wedding!"

Hanna. – "It's not pink! It's salmon!"

Spencer rolls her eyes. – "Potato… patato…"

Hanna rolls her eyes, they keep arguing till the music starts, announcing the presence of the future married couple…

 ** _Mona's blog:_** _Wakey, wakey, my dear followers, Mona's here, your one and only source into the scandalous lives of LA's elite. It seems like today is a big day for everyone… Wedding mark one of the largest transitions you can make in your life. The next step in a person's evolution…_

The minister. – "Your turn Miss DiLaurentis…"

Alison. – "I solemnly vow to love you faithfully, Emily… I promise to trust and respect you and to keep you safe for as long as we both shall live…"

The blonde puts the ring on Emily and the brunette's face lights up with happiness…

Alison. – "All I've is now yours…" (She kisses Emily's hand and says) "Including me…"

They look at each other and they just get entranced in each other…

Emily kisses her and she softly says. – "I love you my wife…"

Alison smiles and replies. – "I love you too, my dear wife…"

The smile at each other and they glue their lips together once again…

 ** _Mona's blog:_** _Oh, and if you're wondering who caught the bouquet, that's one secret I'll never tell… XOXO – Mona._

 ** _Some years later…_**

Alison. – "Come on, we're gonna be late, we need to be in the gate before Hanna's get out the plane…" (She smiles as she's staring at the big xmas tree in her home and says) "This xmas will be just great…"

The blonde is putting some last decorations into the tree and two twin blondes run towards her…

Alison smiles. – "Look at you! These beautiful dresses look great in you! Did mommy buy them for you?"

The twins shake their little heads, saying 'no'…  
Alison. – "No? So wh-…"

Emily cuts her off and says. – "Hanna sent them from Paris; she made them for the girls…" (She pecks her wife lips and says) "I thought it would be nice if the girls wear them for tonight…"

Alison smiles and she kisses her wife again; they were kissing until the twins ask for attention. Emily hugs them and kisses them a lot and the little blondes just giggle…

Little Grace. – "Mommy, stop it!"

Little Lilly. – "I want my gifts now!"

The little blonde was planning to open a box below the tree but Alison stops her as she holds her in her arms…

Little Lilly pouts. – "Mum…"

Alison. – "Lilly, you know deer eyes just work with your mommy, not me…"

Emily. – "Hey!"

Alison smirks. – "What?! It's true! Your kryptonite is: blue eyes…"

Emily mutters. – "It's not my fault that we made so beautiful babies…" (She looks at the three blondes and says to them) "You know I can't resist your blue eyes and you use that against me!"

The blondes smirk with a huge grin…

Alison smirks. – "Oh Em! It's not our fault if we're just irresistible beautiful, isn't girls?"

The twins nod and Emily just chuckles and rolls her eyes…

Alison. – "Come on, let's go… don't you wanna see Aunt Hanna banana?"

The twins yell with enthusiasm. – "Yes!"

Alison. – "So, Hanna arrives one hour before your mom, Am I right?"

Grace smiles. – "Grandma is coming?!"

Emily smiles. – "Off course, she can't wait to see you…"

The brunette takes the girls on her arms and she start walking towards the door and Alison just smile as she stares at them…

Emily. – "Ali? Aren't you coming?"

Alison smiles and she starts walking towards them. Before leaving the house she takes a picture and kisses it; she softly puts the picture again on the table of the lobby and she says with a happy smile…

Alison smiles at the picture. – "Merry xmas mom… thank you for this gift… this chance to live…"

The twins. – "Come on, mam! Hurry up!"

Alison. – "I'm coming! I'm coming…"

The blonde closes the door and a new chapter in her life just began…

 ** _Mona's blog:_** _You can't change without changing the world around you. And not everyone might see the DiLaurentis' transformation the same way I do. But if they can make it through and truly be reborn then maybe so can I. So beginning today, I'll start a new path, trying to be good it's not easy but we all need to start from one point… but no matter what the new winter brings; you'll never be rid of me… there will always be someone on the outside wanting to get in the elite circle and hopefully, you'll hear it from your own and only source… me…_

 ** _(In a glamourous Xmas' party)_**

A blonde says with a shy voice. – "I'm not sure about this…"

Sara. – "Come on, you need the money…" (She sees the other girl doubt and says) "Look, you don't have to look for a sugar daddy if you don't want to, but there's free food so, at least, eat something before leaving…"

The blonde nods. – "Ok, I haven't eating anything and I'm really hungry…"

Sara guides her blonde friend to the buffet and then they drift in separate ways. There's a lot of food in there, more of what the blonde has ever seen in her entire life and she can't stop smiling, looking at all the food. She was putting food in her purse when someone approached…

A brunette. – "Hey, take my bag, it's bigger…"

The blonde blushes and shakes her head. – "Oh, no, thanks…"

The blonde looks ashamed and the other girl notices it…

The brunette. – "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable…"

The blonde didn't say anything, she just presses her lips together and she plays with the food in front of her… she takes a snack inside her mouth and for some strange reason, she can't swallow it; the snack gets stuck in her throat and the other girl notices it…

The brunette. – "OMG! You're chocking!"

The brunette gets behind her and wraps her arms around the girl in problems, the blonde blushes and when the brunette presses her stomach, the blonde spits the food and she can breathe again…

The blonde. – "Thanks, you saved me…"

The brunette smirks. – "Well, I couldn't leave the world without so beautiful face as yours…"

The blonde blushes. – "Me? Beautiful?!"

The other girl nods and the blonde just looks down and blushes even more…

The brunette says with a sexy voice. – "And what's the name of this beautiful blonde in straits?"

The blonde giggles and she can't stop blushing as the other girl just called her once again _'beautiful'_. She looks up and their eyes meet… blue eyes and green eyes get entranced in each other as the introductions are done…

The blonde stretches her hand and says with a shy smile. – "Hi… I'm Kara Danvers…"

The brunette smiles and holds her hand as she says. – "My pleasure to meet you Kara… I'm Lena… Lena Luthor…"

They can't stop smiling as they keep looking at each other…

Lena. – "I've never seen you in these parties… are you new in this?"

Kara blushes and she plays with her fingers. – "Is it that obvious?"

Lena softly puts her arm around the blonde's waist and Kara blushes like a tomato…

Lena. – "A newbie naïve girl like you shouldn't be alone in this party of wolves…"

Kara blushes and giggles. Their eyes meet again and then Lena feels something she has never felt before… something she can't explain with words…

Kara asks. – "Are you here too, looking for a sugar daddy?"

Lena laughs and Kara looks confused with the brunette's reaction…

Kara. – "What's so funny?"

Lena. – "I find hilarious you see me as a 'sugar baby'…"

Kara. – "And you're not?"

Lena. – "What are you looking in a place like this?"

Kara. – "To be honest… I'm not sure… and you… what are you looking in a place like this?"

Lena takes her time to reply and she smiles just looking at the pure look of Kara…

Lena. – "I'm not sure either but I think I just found it…"

Kara. – "Huh?"

Lena. – "Leave with me… now…"

Kara's heart starts pounding and she hesitates but in the end she bites her lips and leaves with the brunette she just met…

 _That's the thing about destiny. Instead of too many choices, you suddenly have none. And just like that, under the most unlikely of circumstances, a new sugar baby's tale begins…_

 ** _*** The END ***_**

* * *

 ** _So this is the end, I hope you liked it and thank you for following and loving this story as much as I did. I want to thank you too for your kind words in my moment of grieve, it meant a lot to me, really thank you and know, I'm here too for you if one day you need it._**

 ** _Thanks DennisD01, Drea82581, angelfan462 for your kind words!_**


End file.
